Young and Reckless I
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: She may be a wreck, but she has a background story. Hermione's cousin comes into the picture as Hermione requested, but would she be any help at all? or we'll she be part of the destruction. Love gets in between her plans, but will she let it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

They had just settled in to have dinner and the Black House, also know as the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Harry was taking in everything he found out. Voldermort was building up an army; he was getting powerful to kill him. Even if Molly wasn't sure about Harry knowing, Sirius couldn't keep hiding it from him. There was such a silence, Molly quickly changed subject.

"So…Hermione, dear… has your cousin answered?"-She asked Hermione who got the fork back to the plate.

"Um…she did."-Hermione just placed both hands on her lap and looked down.

"You have a cousin?"-Ron asked with mouth full. Hermione just gave him a glare.

"Well…kind off…she's the…foster daughter of my parents' best friends."

"You didn't mentioned she was adopted"-Molly said, pitching food into her fork

"Yeah, she is."

"So, what's the story?"-Harry finally spoke, seeing Hermione nervous.

"Well…she's 2 years older. She's a bit of a…wreck."

"Don't say that"-Molly told her

"She is. Al though I love her, she has a bit of an attitude"

"Noticeable you're not actually related"-Ron commented and got another glare of Hermione.

"Anyways…her story is she actually ran away from her real parents around 10. She went to an orphanage. Then my parent's friends adopted her, knowing who she was. She actually was in Hogwarts."

"How come we've never seen or know about her before?"-Harry asked

"That's the thing…she ran away from Hogwarts too. My parents and hers begged her to stay for my first year, so she could help me with anything."

"And she never did?"-Ron asked, already seeing this cousin of hers as a bad person

"No, she did. A few times when I was at the library alone, she was around. I know she was watching me. She even made Malfoy and his two bloody idiots run. That's why I really like her. But around my second year, she stuck around again. She was even beside me most of the time when I was petrified.-"

"Why didn't we see her?"-Ron interrupted her

"She said it was better if she didn't hang out with me most of the time. Because of her reputation. She knew that if she hung out with me, people would treat me worse. She has a bad record with a few students at Hogwarts. Especially with the Slytherins. She always pranked them, Malfoy the most for making fun of me. You wouldn't believe this; the first time he called me…well you know…she actually turned him into a pig and got him into the forbidden forest."

"Bloody hell! No way!"-Ron exclaimed and Harry laughed.

"Wicked."-The two ginger twins spoke.

"That wasn't really nice"-Molly acted all parenting like.

"Mum, its Draco"-Ron explained

"I don't care. What happened to the boy?"

"Well a pack of werewolves ran behind him, but she saved him. It was mostly to scare him. She wouldn't really kill anyone. But she erased his memory of that night so he wouldn't speak."

"What house was she anyways?"-Harry asked cleaning his lips with a napkin

"Surprisingly she was in Gryffindor."

"How come we never heard of her?"-George asked, getting an interest in the conversation.

"Maybe you did. Around my third year was when she left. She left a month after school started."-Hermione took a drink and sighed.-"no one has seen her since"

"It's really dangerous for a witch with out training to be wondering around on her own."-Lupin added to the conversation. Sirius, Tonks, Moody and him have been listening to the conversation al along.

"I know. During this summer I tried to contact her, I finally did. She has been traveling the world. I told her to come here-"

"Come here?"-Moody shouted, scaring everyone.-"This is not a motel for some childish runaway!"

"Mad-eye…"-Sirius told him, calmly.-"This might be a good idea. A girl like that could easily fall into Voldermort's side. It's best if we have her on ours."

"That's why I've been trying to contact her."-Hermione spoke and the eyes were on her again.- "After she said she would come, I send a letter to Hogwarts, asking if she could come back, at least for her last year and explained the situation. Luckily it was McGonagall, she said to bring her when Hogwarts starts to see how she is. If she has changed, they will take her back. I want to talk to her before school starts, so I can convince her."

"Do you think she will accept?"-Harry asked, hoping the girl did. He knew it'd be a big help. But Hermione sighed.

"I…I doubt, but it's worth the shot. Molly and I are going tomorrow to Diagon Alley. She said she would see us there. Then we'll bring her here and see"

"Well, I really hope what you're doing."-Moody said walking away.

Hermione just looked down with jaw open, like trying to speak, but couldn't. She didn't know what to say. Molly just petted her shoulder. Everybody went back to eat. The next day, Harry and Arthur got up for Harry's hearing and Molly and Hermione got up to go to Diagon Alley.

"Good luck today, Harry."-Hermione said to Harry

"Thanks, good luck to you too"-He answered

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, George and Fred appeared.

"Hermione!"-Both shouted scaring their patents, Harry and Hermione.

"Fred! George!"-Molly yelled

"We were thinking-" –Fred started.

"Since your cousin it's a pranker-" –George continued

"We should welcome her-"

"As one-"

"No!"-Hermione stopped them before they went on.-"I want everything to go well. If you do something to her, she might not go back to Hogwarts."

"Awww!"-Both said

"Boys! No pranking her cousin."-Arthur said, pointing at both.

"Alright…"-Both said, looking sad.

The four of them left, leaving the twins alone to go back to their room. Molly and Hermione got to Diagon, and waited for her cousin to show up. They waited for an hour in front of Gringotts and later went to walk around, Hermione wanted to believe her cousin just got lost and she was wondering around.

"Hermione, it's getting later dear, maybe try to contact her again."-Said Molly, putting a hand on her back.

"I just fooled myself. She completely forgot about me."

"Don't say that. Maybe something came up."-Molly lied to comfort her. "Let's go back to the house, maybe she sent a letter."

This time Molly didn't lie, she just hoped. Hermione nodded and they left. Everyone else was at the house, including Harry and Arthur who were talking to Sirius and Lupin on how the hearing went. Everybody else was listening. Suddenly a "Boom!" came from the hall, followed by a yell.

"Fred and George Weasley!"-Yelled Molly

Fred and George just looked at each other. The rest went to the hall to greet Hermione and Molly, filled with confetti over them. Molly wasn't too happy, neither was Hermione, but the confetti was the least of her worries. Fred and George appeared closer to them.  
>"It's not really a prank"-Both said at the same time<p>

Molly gave them a glare and raised her finger, but before speaking, Ron interrupted since he saw Hermione all bumped.

"Where's your cousin?"

Molly let her arm fall and looked back at Hermione. Everyone did, she was looking down.

"She didn't show."

There was a silence until Ron spoke.

"I'm going to kill that bloody girl."-He said putting his hand into a fist.

"That's sweet, but she would probably beat you up."

Harry, George and Fred laughed a bit at Ron, who turned pink.

"I'm sorry…"-Hermione said. –"I just…I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione went up the stairs and there was a silence.

"Have you actually seen the girl, Molly?"-Arthur asked

"No. I just know what Hermione told all of you. I didn't even know she was adopted. But I feel that girl will come around. If she was there for Hermione before, why not now when things are worse? She knows Harry it's one of her best friends, she will come into her senses."

"I think so too."-Said Harry.

"Let's all have a good lunch. Tomorrow it's a big day. You hall need to get your school supplies. Maybe we'll bump to her there."-Sirius suggested and everybody followed.

After Hermione took her shower, she went downstairs. Everybody wanted to ask if she was alright, but they knew it was better to leave it for later. Fred and George noticed it was too quiet so Fred lighted up a fall of light and started to throw it at George, who catch it in his hand.

"Oi, Ron!"-He yelled at Ron as a heads up.

He threw it at Ron who hit it with his hand tours Harry, who hit it to Sirius. They kept hitting it around and having a good time until they heard a BOOM coming out of the hall way and the lights of it turned out. The ball of light disappeared and every one looked at the hall. Sirius and Lupin got up and went to the hall. They saw a shadow with a wand and their wands were out.

"_Expelliarmus!_"-Lupin shouted, but the spell had no effect since the shadow did the _protego_ spell.

"_Stupefy!_"-the shadow shouted, but Lupin and Sirius hid. The others had their wands out, but Hermione pushed them.

"Stop!"-She yelled and pushed Sirius and Lupin.

"Hermione!"-Harry and Ron yelled and went after her, but she was already half way into the hall way. They stopped at the entrance. Hermione got closer to the shadow who was still with the wand out, prepared to fight.

"_Lumus._"- Said the shadow and a light appeared at the end of her wand.

The girl got it close to Hermione's face and let out a little laugh. The girl turned the hall way lights on. She was a bit taller than Hermione. Had blue-black straight hair, with bangs that covered half of her dark brown eyes, she was pale and she was wearing black pants, boots with out heels that hid the end of the pants in them, a purple top and a black jeans jacket. She was carrying an old looking messenger bag. The girl smirked.

"Kat?..."-Hermione asked, insecure. –"Katherine?"-She asked again with the girl's full name.

"I prefer Kat…cousin"-The girl smirked again.

Hermione let out a little smile and hugged her. Kat hesitated on hugging her back, it has been so long since she felt some arms around her, but gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Since I got more story alerts than I thought I'm posting it. I really hope you guys like it and keep reading :)**

**_Please_ leave me reviews, I really want opinions on if I should changed something and how good/bad is it. :)**

**Starting next chapter there is a bit of more Fred/OC/George action.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

They stopped hugging and Hermione got her hands on Kat's shoulders.

"Way to make a first impression"-Hermione said

"Sorry. Sorry, guys!"-She went out of Hermione's way to see the others and apologize.

"I think we should continue this in the dining room."-Molly suggested.

"Yeah, come on."-Hermione said grabbing Kat's arm

They all went back first to the dining room. Hermione and Kat were the last ones. Everybody quickly looked at Kat.

"Truth is I did show up at Diagon Alley, but late. I saw you and her-"-She pointed at Molly –"leaving. I was able to follow you in here. I'm sorry for breaking in like that and throwing spells at you."-She said to Lupin and Sirius who moved their head down a bit as a sign of acceptance.

Everyone was just speechless because of Kat. Only a 'wicked' came out of the twin's mouths when they first saw her.

"So um, this is Reamus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Call me Tonks. _Please._"-Tonks said, putting emphasis on the please.

"Love your hair!"-Kat said to Tonks, who had purple hair.

"Thank you. Yours is quiet lovely too. It's like blue-black right?"-Tonks asked actually interested

"Yeah."

"Glad you got along…she's Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Hey!"-Both Fred and George said, followed by a wink. Kat just smiled.

"And Harry Potter"-Hermione finally finished.

"Harry Potter…"

Kat said getting close to him. She got the little hairs out of the way of his forehead to show the scar.

"I still remember you…and Ron?"

"Yeah?"-Ron asked curious

"Are the spider bites from first year still showing?"

Ron thought and thought until it hit him.

"That was you?"

"What was you?"-Hermione asked Kat who was smirking. –"Kat…what did you do?"

Kat sighed.-"I may have done a simple spell that made some little spiders appear on his pants right after you told me what he said to you on first year."

"Kat!"-Hermione said, but laughed a bit

Harry, Ginny and the twins laughed, but Ron was mad.

"Hey, look, no hard feelings. I was mad for what you said about her, but I regret it after you and Harry saved her from the troll, which I thank you. I was on detention that night, I couldn't help her."

"No problem."-Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, what ever"-Ron said, laying back on his chair. Kat was between him and Harry so she messed up his hair.

"Hey, at least she didn't turn you into a pig-"-Fred started

"And feed you to the werewolves"-George finished

"Oh, you told them?"-Kat asked with a smile

"Yeah"

"It was a bloody good one!"-Fred said, along with George, they got a hand up and Kat high fived it.

"Thank you."

"Well, dear, why don't you sit here and have some lunch, you look so thin"-Molly said pulling a chair between Hermione's and Harry's.

"Thanks, running for Snatchers gets you pretty hungry."-Said Kat sitting down.

"You were running away from Snatcher?"-Harry asked her surprised

"The reason why I was late."-Molly put a plate with food in front of her.-"I stole a wand from a group once…and a few more things…from other groups-"

"Katherine!"-Hermione shouted at her.

"Hey, I have to survive…so on my way to Diagon Alley, a few of them saw me and the run begun."

"This wouldn't be happening if you would've stayed at home"-Hermione told her and Kat's face changed to one with nostalgia, but went back to a smile quick.

"I brought you something!"-Kat said to change subject

Kat looked into her messenger bag; it looked like she had a lot of stuff.

"How many stuff can that little thing carry?"-Ron asked looking at it

"It's enchanted; before I left Hogwarts I enchanted it with the Undetectable Extension Charm.-ah! Here we go!"-She shouted as she took out a crystal ball with white smoke in it and gave it to Hermione.

"A crystal ball?"-Hermione asked looking at it

"You can see what someone's up to while you're not with them. Just say '_Eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel_' and the name of the person.

Since Kat didn't say a name, the crystal ball just heard the phrase; the white smoke in it started to fade and showed Hermione and the other, including Kat, at the dining table, as if they were watching themselves.

"…it's us…"-Hermione said, making Harry, Ron and the others try to look.

"That's nothing!"-Kat grabbed the ball and shook it. Soon Hermione realized it. –"…You've been watching me…"-Hermione said, smiling.

"…I never stop caring, ok?"-Kat gave her back the ball.-"Keep it safe."

Hermione smiled and placed the ball on her lap. They kept eating. Fred and George seem to take an interest on Kat, they watched her and even talked to her. After they finish eating, Molly was washing the dishes and the kids were close to her, talking, Kat seemed to get along with them. Even with Ron who said he was going to kill her. They were laughing until Sirius got closer to the kids.

"Hermione…"-He started and he rubbed his neck.-"Isn't there something you want to tell Kat?"

There was a silence. Lupin, Arthur and Tonks got closer to them.

"What is it?"-Kat asked curious

"Kat…have you…have you considered going back to Hogwarts?"

Kat silently looked at her. She got up from her chair and put her messenger bag around her shoulders since she had put it down on the table.

"Kat, don't go."-Hermione grabbed her arm, but she got lose

"No, Hermione! I can't go back there! Especially how things are!"-She turned around and walked away to be stopped by Arthur and Lupin.

"How things are?"-Arthur asked

"What do you know, Kat?"-Lupin asked her

Kat turned around and saw everyone facing her. She disappeared and everyone got up and started to look around.

"Don't worry! I put a charm on the house after she got in! No one can get out or in!"-Lupin shouted

"Fred! George! Your magic will be useful right now!"-Arthur said

They quickly disappeared and everyone separated. Kat appeared on one of the rooms and hid in the closet. She stayed quiet until she felt a grip of two hands on her waist and it pushed her out of it to face George. Fred was the one who had her. She pushed them and disappeared. Both laughed and disappeared. She appeared on the stairs and Giny was going up and saw her.

"_Stupefy!_"-Giny yelled but Kat disappeared.

Kat kept disappearing and appearing, every time she found someone, until she got in the attic. She heard everyone yelling and she went into a corner. She started to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, two other hands pinned hers to the wall and another got her wand. It was Fred and George.

"Just listen to us!"-Said George who had her wand

"Be a good little girl and go back down stairs!"-Fred said, both were yelling, but it was in a teasing way.

Kat gave them a glare and started to lick George's hand that was over her mouth. He just laughed, that didn't affect him. Then she bit him hard, which did affect him so he took his hand off her mouth. Fred pulled her away from the wall and George was behind her, holding her arms. She was between them.

"Let go of me"-She said

They smirked and the three of them disappeared and appeared back at the dining room were Molly was. They sat her on a chair and both waved their wands over hair, making ropes appeared a tie her to the chair around her waists, arms and legs.

"We got her!"-They both yelled

In a minute everyone was there and surrounded her.

"You gave us a good run for our money."-Ron said, catching his breath.- "was it hard?"-He asked his brothers

"Nah"-Both twins said

Fred got close to her and grabbed her chin.

"Like catching a sleepy baby"-He smirked and Kat glared at him.

"Enough!"-Hermione said, pushing Fred away from Kat and standing in front of her.-"Kat, please…listen, you need to go back. At least for your last year. You need to control your abilities better. I know you know a lot of spells, but they need to be handled right. I already asked McGonagall and she said we should bring you there when the year starts."

"Hermione…"-Kat started. –"I can't go there."

"Please, do it for me."

Hermione looked into her eyes, begging her to go back to Hogwarts. Kat tried to look away, but couldn't. She knew she would be putting Hogwarts and them in big danger. That's why she left her foster parents and Hogwarts in the first place. But looking to Hermione and everyone, made it difficult to say no.

"As a former professor…"-Lupin said getting close to her. –"It is the best way to go. You've gotten away from Snatchers and who knows what else, but what if you come across something you can't run from? Going back to Hogwarts will be the best help you'll get"

"Why did you run away from in the first place?"-Harry asked

"Yeah, I know Snape can be hard sometimes and other things can happen, but it's a great place."-Ron added

Kat thought about it, she didn't want to say why she ran, not now.

"If I go back…I won't say why I ran, at least not now…that's my term"

They all looked at each other, except Hermione, she kept looking at her. Before anyone could add something or interfere, she talked.

"Alright, we accept that."-Hermione didn't really accept it, but if it'll get her to Hogwarts, she must lie.

There was a silence and tension. Kat finally answered.

"Ok…I'll go."

Hermione's face brighten up with a smile.

"Now can I be free?"-Kat asked looking at the twins who smiled.

They waved their wands and the ropes disappeared. She got up and went to them.

"Wand?"-She looked to them, serious, they just smiled.-"Now!"

They let out a little laugh and George gave her the wand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Kids…I think you should all go to yours rooms…the adults need to talk…"-Arthur said

"Ah, yes, up you go guys."-Molly said, giving Giny and Ron a light push.

They all went up stairs, but halfway they heard Mad-eye arriving. Fred called the others lowly and they got down to the floor. He got out an Extendable Ear.

"You got it fix?"-Ron asked

"Yeah, let's see what they have to say"-Fred said slowly sliding down the ear. They all started to hear from the other end.

"So…how's the girl?"-They heard Mad-eye ask.

"Well…she really has an attitude"-Lupin answered

"It was really hard to even talk to her…she isn't what we're used to…"-Arthur added. –"it's like a Malfoy"

Kat's jaw opened and Hermione looked at her.

"Let's not exaggerate"-Tonks got in the conversation. –"We don't know her story. Looks like she has had a really tough life."

"That's what she gets for running away from the people that care and love her."-Lupin said, almost yelling.

"It's not like she really got disconnected. She has been watching over Hermione, so far she's the only family she has, and their not even blood. She's all she has for now."-Tonks kept trying to defend Kat

"Tonks' right. That girl had her reasons, even if we don't approve of it, but who are we to approve? The only one who has sayings in this is Hermione, she knows her more than us."-Molly went in the conversation.

"Molly, she is a mess. We should just send her back to her foster parents. Let them take care of it."-Arthur admitted what he thought.

"And let her go back to where she came from?"-Molly snapped.-"Hogwarts it's her chance for a change. Let's see how things work out."

Kat had enough and she got up and left. Hermione, Ron and Harry went after her up to the attic. She kicked and hit boxes and everything in her way.

"Kat!"-Hermione called.

"What?"-Kat turned around to face her, eyes filled with rage.

"Calm down"

"Please, they're just trying to figure out what to do to help you"-Harry tried to help

"By saying how much of a mess I am?"

There was a silence.

"Look…Sirius didn't talk right?"-Harry ask, having an idea

"No, I didn't hear him."-Ron assure

"Let me talk to him, he knows what position you are in."

Harry left the attic and so did Ron, followed by Hermione who pulled Kat by her arm. Harry passed by the twins and Giny who were still listening.

"Did Sirius spoke?"

"No"-Giny answered

Harry kept going down to the door of the dining room, knocking. Lupin opened.

"Need something?"

"Yes, Sirius. Please. I need to talk to him."

"Harry, we're in an important meeting-"

"This is important too."

Lupin knew Harry wouldn't interrupt a meeting for nothing. Lupin made way for Sirius and followed Harry upstairs. The twins and Giny ran to their rooms so Sirius wouldn't know they were listening. They stopped at the same spot they were listening, were Kat, Hermione and Ron were.

"I need you to talk to her…you know what it's like to runaway, you are in al most her same position."-Harry begged him to talk to her.

Sirius looked at Harry and then at Kat who was with her arms crossed and still pretty mad.

"Look, Kat…"-He started and sighed. –"I know life might not be easy, less for you for everything you've gone trough."

"That's not a good reason for everyone to call me a mess and a Malfoy!"-She snapped

"You were listening?"

Sirius looked at the trio, they were about to explain but Kat talked.

"It was me… I told them what I heard."

"Things like that give you that name."

"I was just listening. You don't know anything about me."

"You know who I am right?"

"Of course. You escaped from Azkaban"

Sirius sighed and came to his senses. Kat haven't judged him for doing what he did, he gave her credit for that.

"Listen…I know you might not be to happy of what you heard and what you've gone through…but Molly was right, this is your chance for a change. Now I don't know why you ran in the first place, you don't have to say it, but I'm sure that you can face it now. I'm sure you're a pretty bright witch, you ran when you had 10 years of your real parents, then from Hogwarts when you were about 15 and lived. Running away from Snatchers and a lot of more creatures. I'm surprised you haven't turned bad. You really are incredible."

Sirius spoke with the truth. Kat felt it.

"I can't promise you I will change completely."

"And we're not asking you to"-Hermione said, getting closer to her. -"I must admit, my life would be pretty boring with out the real you. You've always been there to make me smile and laugh. I really wouldn't like it if you change completely."

Hermione hugged her. Kat hesitated again, but hugged her back quicker than the first time.

"Thanks…to the four of you…I won't let those words I heard get to me. I know were to stop."

Hermione smiled, along with the others. Dinner came. Everyone was at the table, except for Kat. She was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, that was beside Ginny's. She rubbed her left arm over the jacket and breath deep. She wasn't sure if staying was a good idea. The least she wanted was to get this nice people in trouble. Voices faded in the hall, it was the twins going down to dinner. They saw her and went inside.

"Hey, you ok?"-Fred asked

She got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Wanna come down to eat?"-George asked looking at her eyes, deeply.

"Um, no. I rather take a fly."

Kat turned to the bed, where her bag was and took out a black flying broom out of it.

"I need fresh air."

Before they could say anything, she walked by them. But they followed her down. Molly was about to go get her when she saw the 3 of them go down.

"Kat, dinner's ready"

"I'm not hungry, Ms. Weasley, but thanks"

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Flying clears my head."

"I don't think if that's such a good idea."

"Girl!"

A voice behind Molly said, it was Mad-eye, coming into the hall way.

"You better stay in here, don't cost us any trouble."

"Mad-eye…will you be back?"-Sirius asked behind him.

They all looked at Kat.

"Yeah…I will. I just need fresh air."

Fred and George disappeared and appeared back with their brooms.

"We'll go with her."

"We'll get her back if she tries to run."

"I'll go too."-Hermione said coming through Molly with Ron, Harry and Giny. By now everyone was at the hall.

"We'll all go."-Harry said

"No, Giny, you stay right here."-Molly told Giny.

"Mum, I never get to do anything!"

"Let her. I'm responsible for all of them."

The trio and Giny ran upstairs to get some brooms.

"Kat, this is not safe."-Lupin said

"They need some fresh air and forget what's going on. If anything happens to one of them, especially Harry, I will pay for it."

"I'll go with them."-Tonks said going upstairs.

Kat looked at the adults with begging eyes. She was good at convincing people.

"Alright, alright!"-Arthur gave permission.-"But we warned you."

Kat and the twins smiled and the others arrived. They all went outside and got in a chorus line on the side walk.

"Ok, one lap around here, all together. If one goes behind we all go behind."

"You gotta admit she has good leading skills."-Arthur told Mad-eye as they watched from the door.

"Yeah, well, she can also be too cocky. In these times, cocky gets you dead."

"Don't exaggerate."-Said Lupin with a little laugh.

The kids flew away leaving a big rush of wind behind all of them. Kat and Tonks were ahead. Followed by Hermione and Ron. Giny and Harry were pretty close. Fred and George went from last to beside Kat and Tonks. Kat was between them. Fred called over George and both got close to her. Pressing against her, making her slow down. The 3 of them laughed.

"Not fair!"-Kat yelled

They slowly got apart and went back into the race. They all had fun and nothing went wrong. Harry was surprising since every time he has this much fun, something bad ruins it. It was a surprise for Kat too. She thought something would ruin it, but it was a good ride. They all stopped back, Tonks in the lead. Arthur and Lupin were outside waiting.

"I won!"-Tonks said with pride.

In a few seconds Kat arrived along with the twins. Then Hermione, Giny, Harry and Ron. All started to laugh.

"So it went well?"-Arthur asked

"It was amazing, dad"-Giny told him. –"Kat it's a really awesome person."

"Yeah, haven't had this much fun in months."-Ron added.

"Even if we crushed you like a bug-" –George started.

"Admit you had fun"-Fred ended

"No way! I beat you two!"-Kat fought for her second place, but laughed.

"Alright, alright, come in, all of you."-Lupin told them and they did as told.


	4. Chapter 4

**There is more Fred/OC/George action here and I hope you like it.**

**Please leave me reviews with your honest opinion :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The next morning, everyone got ready to head to Diagon Alley. Kat had her enchanted messenger bag with her just in case and the same jacket she had on the day before. The only ones going on this trip were the Weasleys, along with Kat, Harry and Hermione.

"Do you need to get money out of Gringotts?"-Molly asked Kat

"No, it's ok. I have."

"It isn't stolen right?"-Hermione asked her, serious.

"Part of it is. I left my real parents' house with money and I've saved. I think it's enough."

"If you need, I can give you some."-Harry offered.

"It's ok"

They all left and arrived at Diagon Alley. They first went to Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions.

"Should you get one of first year? You know with no house?"-Hermione asked.

"I'm sure I'll be back at Gryffindor, IF they let me."-Kat said, searching her size in the Gryffindor robes.

"They will. Just act your best."

"Ok, ok."

They got her robe, and paid for it. On the store beside it, Kat got a chocolate frog, and started to eat it while she waited for the others with Hermione. Fred and George came out first. They looked at Kat eating.

"What?"-She asked, normal

"You'll look so cute in black and red"-Fred said

"You won't get my chocolate frog!"-She said before they could continue.

"Trust me, if we wanted, we would just take it."-George said.-"Like this."

George took the chocolate frog from her hands and took a bite. Then gave it to Fred who took a bite too. Kat groaned and took it away from him.

"Now I have to get another one!"

They winked at her while they chew and walked away. Hermione had this smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."-Hermione kept smiling.

"Stop it! Stop thinking what you are thinking!"-She pointed at her.

"They seem to have got quiet an interest on you. Just saying"-Hermione looked away and Kat stuck her tongue out at her.

The others went out of the store and kept buying what they needed. When they were done they head to the Leaky Cauldron. Kat was drinking butterbeer and was talking to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"So you just got to play on the Quittich World Cup?"-Ron asked Kat

"Yeah. Knocked out one of the players before the game and there I was. I was pretty good for my first game. Until this Viktor Krum came and grabbed the snitch."

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer to hide her face at hearing Krum's name.

"Sooo, Hermione. I do know you had your thing with him, by the way."-Kat smirked.

"Jerk."-Ron groaned and looked the other way.

"It-it was nothing."-Hermione said looking to the other side.

"Really? 'cause I know-"

She was interrupted by the twins that grabbed her butterbeer and drank. Then put the empty glass back in front of her. Kat wasn't amuse.

"Guys! Leave her alone!"-Hermione said

"Or what?"-They both asked

"You'll deal with me that's what!"-Kat said getting up.

"Wow, wow, calm down, Katy."-George said.

"Don't call me that."-Kat said with a glare.

Both of them smirked at her, passed a hand by her hair and winked. They kept walking.

"Who do they think they are?"-Kat said, sitting back down.

The trio was smiling just like Hermione was earlier when the chocolate frog thing happened.

"Not you two too!"-she yelled at the guys, but they kept drinking.

Kat sighed and got up to get another butterbeer. When she was about to order another when a glass was placed in front of her. George was holding it.

"Here, we pay."

Both looked at her with puppy eyes. Like if they were sorry. Kat just pushed it back at them. Another thing of Kat was she never let a men order her or do things for her.

"No thanks."-She was pretty stubborn.

"C'mon, Katy. Our treat."-George said.

"No. And don't call me Katy"

The twins sighed. Fred got her over his shoulder and she started to hit his back. People started to look. He put her down on the chair she was sitting and George placed the butterbeer in front of her.

"Drink it!"-Both said and left.

Kat just looked at it and the trio kept the smile. Kat slowly took a sip of the butterbeer. They left Diagon Alley and went back to the house of Black. Night hit them and they were already in their beds. Kat slept in Hermione's bed with her, beside's Ginny's. She was sleeping peacefully until a paper bird hit her cheek. She slowly woke up and the bird fell unfolded in her chest. She grabbed it and it said '_Go outside._'. Being so curious, she did as the note from no name said. She went outside in her long purple pajama pants, black long sleeves shirt and slippers. It was cold. Wrapping her arms around her, she looked around. She was about to go back inside when Fred and George appeared with 3 brooms.

"What do you guys want?"-she asked not too happy.

"Calm down, Katy. Just a race."-Fred said, offering one of the brooms he had.

"You make me come out in the middle of the night for this?"

"C'mon. So we can see who really won today."-George added.

Kat looked at the broom at then at them. In a blink of an eye they were al ready flying fast. Kat in front of them. They were over the ocean already, around Big Ben. The lights made perfect contrast with the dark sky of the night. The wind blew trough Kat's hair, making her feel alive, more than ever. The twins went to each side of her and she saw them. Before they got closer to her, she went faster and skipped them. They just laughed and kept riding. When they turned around, they decided to let their adrenaline guide them; they went trough the city. They were head to head, laughing and trash talking each other. Until a blue light hit George who fell off his broom and fell on a bus. Fred and Kat called to him and turned around. A death eater appeared in front of George. He saw him and started to crawl backwards. Neither of them had a wand. Fred flew to the death eater, pushing him and making him fall off the bus. Before he hit the road, he disappeared in black smoke. Kat passed over George, grabbed his arm and he got on the broom behind her. While riding back, 3 trails of black smoke flew behind them. Death eaters. They threw them spells, but they were able to doge them.

"You ok?"-Kat asked George.

"Yeah. It was nothing."-George said.

Looked like it was just a simple spell to push him off the broom. The death eaters kept fighting them. They were closer to the road and a bus was coming their way, but Fred was looking to the death eaters.

"Fred!"- Kat called and Fred looked to the front and the bus almost hit him.

They got apart by the bus. Kat went one way and Fred the other. Kat tried to turn back, but two of the three death eaters were behind them.

"Where's Fred?"-George was desperate.

"I don't know!"-So was Kat.

The death eaters finally disappeared for good when they got to Grimmauld Place. Kat just lost control of the broom and both hit the ground. George fell across Kat; he lifted himself with his hands.

"You alright?"-He asked Kat

"Yeah, yeah."

He got up and helped her get up. George couldn't help it and hugged her. Because of his idea he got her in danger and Fred was lost.

"You sure? I'm so sorry!"-He said over her shoulder.

She got apart and held his face with her hands.

"It's ok. You're fine, I'm fine. I'm sure Fred's fine too."

At that moment, the Black house opened and both knew they were in trouble. Lupin, Sirius, Molly and Arthur came out.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing out here?"-Arthur asked both

"Where's Fred?"-Molly asked worried.

George and Kat were speechless. They just looked at the road where they came from.

"Kat…what happened?"-Lupin asked specifically at her.

"I…I was bored. I wanted to do something. And-"

They were interrupted by a sound that was fading in. It was the sound of a flying broom. Kat walked closer into the road and saw Fred arriving. As soon as he touched the ground he jumped on him into a hug. Fred hugged her back, in relief that she was fine.

"Thank Merlin, you're ok!"

"I'm glad you're ok too!"-He said to her.

After Kat, George hugged Fred. But when they turned around all the adults were looking at them.

"We're waiting."-Arthur said.

They looked at each other.

"It was my idea."-George admitted. –"I suggested it. I looked for Kat and I got Fred into it. It was my fault he got lost. If we have had our wands those death eaters-"

"Death eaters?"-Arthur interrupted. –"You were attacked by death eaters? And you didn't have your wands? Are you three mad? You can't be flying around on your own!"

"I'm sorry, dad."-George started

"Don't blame Kat"-Fred added-"WE looked for her. WE convinced her."

There was a silence.

"I should have just stopped them. I have the same blame."-Kat added.

"Well…consider yourselves lucky that you are unharmed. Go back to bed."-Arthur finished.

The three of them went back to the house and went upstairs. Before Kat entered the room Fred and George stopped her.

"Thanks for trying to help."-George started.

"With the death eaters and our parents"-Fred finished

"No problem. I had kind of the blame…in both so. It's ok. See you in the morning."

She just went inside and closed the door behind her. Fred and George went to their room and lay in bed. Both sighed.

"You know, we've never done something like this, Georgie. We knew we were risking our lives and hers. But something about her makes me-"

"Lose control."

"Do you think it's because she had done practically everything and we want to top her?"

"I don't think so, Freddie. This is something else."

Both sighed again. Kat was still resting from the door. The attack was her fault. And hers only. Doesn't matter who's idea was to ride brooms at this hour, it was hers. They were after her. Even if Fred and George were unharmed, she knew they could be soon, along with the others. If they got to Harry trough her, it would devastate her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you like this chapter ._.**

**Please leave me reviews :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The next day they were all waiting in King's Cross for Harry to finish talking with Sirius. Hermione got close to Kat with a smile.

"I know what happened last night."

"So…?"

"Everybody knows. We heard Molly yelling and looking for you guys. What happened?"

Kat sighed; there was no point in keeping it a secret.

"We just went out for a ride, but three death eaters caught us.-"

"What?"-Hermione yelled, making the others look. Kat just gave a sarcastic smile.

"What were you thinking?"-Hermione asked, whispering.

"Nothing. Ok? I wasn't. I was bored…then Fred got lost, but we were ok. No harm was done."

"What if it would have? Don't you think before you act?"

"No. Guess I don't."

Kat grabbed her trunk with her stuff.

"I'll be going ahead."

"Katherine."-Hermione called, but Kat walked away anyways.

Kat acted this was for Hermione's good. So the others could be safe. At least for longer before Voldemort gets to them. She knows he will anyways.

"Kat!"-Tonks' voice shouted.

Kat looked behind and saw her running towards her and her blue skirt flowing with the wind. She slowed down as she got closer to her.

"Is something wrong?"-She asked worried about the kid.

"Nothing. I know what everybody thinks of me."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm a mess. A wreck. Nothing, but trouble."

"I'm sorry, but we all just want to help. You know it."

"Then leave it to me. I'm the only one that can change. Myself."

"Hey"

Tonks grabbed her arm softly, making her stop.

"Reamus told me what happened last night. And it was pretty reckless of you."

Kat rolled her eyes.-"I know and I feel really bad. My heart stopped when that death eater attacked George from no where, and when Fred disappeared. And mostly when I thought they had found Harry because of me. I won't do it again. I'll be more careful."

"I hope so. Hogwarts can help. It is a safe place."

Both started to walk, but Kat could only think 'it won't be soon'. She and Tonks went through the wall and arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Kat decided to wait and shortly enough she saw the twins coming through the wall. Followed by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mr. and Ms. Weasley.

"There you are."-Fred and George said getting close to her.

"We got worried."-George added.

"Don't worry. She'll be ok now."-Tonks said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks."-Kat told her and stormed off.

Hermione sighed. The twins followed Kat quickly, followed by Hermione and the others. They got their luggage in the train and then themselves. Kat kept her messenger bag with her. They got on the train and Kat didn't really know where to sit. Hermione called her, but she said she would be back. Ginny saw her and called her too, but she said the same. She found an empty slot and went in it, closing and locking the door behind her. She sat on the chair with both feet on it and her arms over her knees. She looked at the window and saw they left King's Cross al ready. Out of her messenger bag she took out a notebook and a pen and started to write. Kat likes to write poetry, it calms her down and clears her head. In a few minutes she heard a knock on the glass, she looked at it was the twins. With a wave of her wand she unlocked the door and they came in. Both sat on the other chair in front of her.

"We've been looking for you all over the train."-George started.

"Why here all alone?"

"Just…felt like being alone."

There was a silence.

"I'm really nervous."

They put a comforting smile.

"Don't be."-George told her.

"I'm sure things will go fine."

"You'll have us too."-Both said together.

That made her smile, and blush a bit, but she got her head down and pretend she was writing. It would be nice to be with them all trough school year. After all, the three of them are in the same year. Even if they change her house, she will still be in the same classes as them. They finally arrived at the Gringotts station. Fred, George and Kat got down together and were on their way to the carriages. The twins were al ready on with 3 others kids, but Kat saw Malfoy was bothering Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry even jumped up on him, but Ron held him.

"I'll see you guys later."

She just left before they could say anything. Draco and his group were on her way and when he passed by her, she put her foot on the way and he tripped.

"Had a nice fall?"

Draco gave her a glare, got up, cleaned himself and left. The others looked at her with glares and followed him. Kat just smirked.

"Thanks"-Said Harry standing beside her.

"No problem."

The four of them went to the carriages and waited for one. One finally came, but there was this weird horse like creature pulling it.

"What is that?"-Harry asked and Kat looked at him.

"What's what?" –Hermione asked.

"What's pulling the carriage?"

"Nothing's pulling it. It moves on its own. Like always."-Ron said.

"No. Something IS pulling it."-Kat added, she sees the creature.

They walked by the creature, Harry and Kat looking at it. Hermione just looked at Ron confused.

"Don't worry. You aren't going mad."-A soft voice said from the carriage behind a weird looking magazine. It went down and showed the face of an innocent looking blonde girl.-"I see them too."

The 4 of them got on the carriage. Kat sat beside the girl and the trio sat in front of them.

"This is Loony-"- Hermione stopped, realizing what she called her.-"Luna Lovegood."

She just looked away from embarrassment.

"So, you see the weird horses too?"-Kat asked her.

"Yes. They're called Thestrals."-Luna answered her.

"Why can't they see them?"-Harry asked, pointing at Hermione and Ron.

"Only people who have seen people die can see them."-Luna said with such a calm voice.

That explained it. Living on her own, Kat had seen death more than a few times.

"I'm hungry. Hope there's pudding."-Luna said breaking the silence.

"Chocolate it's my favorite."-Kat decided to answer the weird girl.

"Mine too."

There was another silence all the way to the entrance of Hogwarts. They changed into their robes and went down to the great hall. Kat sat with the Gryffindor table during dinner. She sat in front of Fred and George; besides Hermione who was Beside Ron. Harry was in front of Ron.

"We can take you after dinner. I hope it's ok for Dumbledore."-Hermione told Kat.

"If not, oh well, have a nice school year. I'll be back to Italy."

"No. If you don't get back in, promise me you will go back to your parents. They really miss you."

Kat stayed in silence. By then the new teacher of Defense Against the dark Arts introduced herself. Professor Umbridge. Kat heard she was at Harry's hearing. When dinner was over they all waited to be the last ones so the prefects wouldn't see them sneak out to Dumbledore's office.

"Why are you two coming along?"-Ron asked his brothers.

"She's also our friend."-George answered him.

"Or more."-Hermione said and smirked.

Kat stayed quiet. They arrived at the gargoyle statue and went between it's wings. Since it was pretty small for 6 of them, they were all pressed against each other. Kat ended up between Fred and George who's arms grabbed her waits. She tried to push, but since they were all against each other, nothing much could be done. They gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes. When the gargoyle stopped, they were at Dumbledore's office who was speaking to McGonagall.

"Oh, Potter, Granger, Weasleys, What can I do for you?"-McGonagall asked.

They all went out of the gargoyle's wings and got closer.

"It's about the letter I sent you. Of my friend Katherine Skye."-Hermione said, nervous.

"Ah, yes. I thought you had changed your mind."-McGonagall turned back at Dumbledore.-"Do you remember Katherine Skye?"

Dumbledore looked at Kat and he got up. Walking towards her, he looked down.

"Yes…yes, I do."-He got his head up and looked at her.-"the little runaway."

Kat looked away and back and him.

"I please ask you to let her finish her school year. It's really important."

"Ah…do you want to, Miss Skye?"-Dumbledore asked Kat and Kat only.

"Well, if I'm accepted I'll stay, if not well then, it was nice seeing you anyways, Albus."

Kat just smiled and Hermione sighed. However, Dumbledore gave a little laugh.

"You haven't change, Kat."

"I hope it's a good thing."-Hermione

"Ah, well. And I must say"-He turned to Fred and George.-"I'm not surprised to see you two coming along. I believe you've already met, but please, I must ask you two to not get involved with her. I wouldn't what to expel you two."

"Is it me, George, or does it sounds like he's saying she's better than us."

"I'm thinking the same way, Fred."-Kat gave them a big smile

"I'm afraid I was."-Dumbledore gave another little laugh and turned to Kat.-"Ah, it's seems like yesterday when Fudge came to visit and he called you a witch with no manners and, strangely, when we had tea after his face started to break out in boils. I believe it was the effect of the-"

"Bulbabox"-Kat answered along with Fred and George

"Ah, yes. I had to say I found that kind of amusing."

McGonagall chuckled a bit.-"Professor"-That made Ron and Harry laugh a bit

"Ah, yes…second year…"-Kat smiled

"Can she stay?"-Hermione said finally going back to the point

Dumbledore walked back to his desk.

"Let's see…you'll be under watch for a while. If I see an improvement, you will stay completely. If Not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take drastic matures."

"Understood."-Kat answered

"Well then, you were in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Then, off you go. Back to Gryffindor. Welcome back, Katherine."-He gave her a smile.

"Thank you, sir."-Hermione was stocked.

"Now, back to your dormitories, it's late."-McGonagall said showing them the way out.

They all nodded a bit and walked out of the office.

"Do you think she was telling the truth? How do we know she won't run again?"-McGonagall asked.

"It's up to her, but I'm sure that if he does. It will be for the same reason. The same good reason."

Dumbledore went back to his desk, leaving the conversation there. On the way to the Gryffindor common room, Kat was going up the stairs when she tripped. George and Fred got her up.  
>"You alright?"-They asked<p>

"Yeah, it's like something grabbed my foot."

Then an evilish laugh sounded. Fred and George sighed.

"Peeves!"

Beside them a little man appeared, it was Peeves, the poltergeist. He was the prankster who always made students' lives not so proud.

"A new girl I haven't seen before, this will be fun."-He said touching the fingertips of his right hand with the ones of the left hand.

"No!"-Fred and George said pointing at him

"She's off limits."-Fred added

Peeves laughed.-"I can't promise you anything!"-He said as he disappeared

"Hm, competition, I see. Too bad I can't really do him much."-Kat said, disappointed

"He's harmless."-George added


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Kat woke up earlier than the others, she couldn't go back to sleep so she got an idea and a smirk came across her face. She got dressed and left the Gryffindore common room, by now the prefects were no longer around. But on the way down she heard the laugh. She putted her hands on her waist.

"Peeves!"

Peeves appeared with his evil smirk.

"Up so early? Are you up to no good? Do I need to tell McGonagall? How about Snape?"-He laughed

"Yes, I'm up to no good."

"Hm, smart of you accepting it. I'll follow."

"What ever, be quiet."

She walked with still the smirk on her face to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, going after Slytherins I see."

"You spotted correctly. Let's see if I remember correctly…pure blood."

The wall started to move and she entered the room while Peeve went invisible, the room was empty. She walked quietly to the guys' dormitory, the fifth years and opened the door a bit. She saw they were still sleeping and saw Malfoy. Out of her pockets she got out stink pellets and threw them in the room. In seconds a dark green smoke appeared and she ran out. She hid behind a wall out of the Slytherin common room and in a few seconds all the guys ran pass her yelling. She started to laugh and followed them quickly with out being seen. They all ran into the boys' bathroom to wash up and she opened the door threw in a couple of more stink pellets and closed it. There was a chair behind it, the one she placed under the doorknob to block it. The stink pellets made the effect there too and the guys, desperate to go out, couldn't figured out how to with the knob blocked. Kat was resting from the door when Peeves appeared again.

"Very well done for your first day. I must say now I know why the Weaslesy said you were off limits. Continue your pranking ways, missy."

He vowed to her and she solute him as he disappeared. Kat sighed proud and walked away. She went back to the common room and saw Hermione.

"You? Up before me? What are you up to?"-Hermione glared at her

"Nothing. I'm just nervous so I woke up early."

"Hm. Well, let's wait for these guys to come down and we'll go to breakfast."

Kat sat on the arm of the couch to wait. In about 3 minutes Ron and Harry came down, Ron still looked tired and was yawning.

"How was your first night back in Hogwarts?"-Harry asked Kat

"Meh, alright. Missed to sleep on a good bed though."

"Well, let's go down to breakfast."-Hermione suggested

They all followed her downstairs and sat on the Gryffindor table to eat. Hermione sat beside Ron giving their backs to the center path, and Harry and Kat sat in front them. Ron was the first one to start eating. Fred and George came running and messed up Kat's hair as they laughed. Then they sat beside her, George pushing Harry a bit to make room.

"Peeves told us, Katy."-Fred said

"We must say it was brilliant!"-George added

"What was brilliant?"-Hermione asked curious

"Nothing."-Kat said as she kept eating. Fred and George still laughed a bit more.

They continue eating and in a few minutes the sound of people coughing, making 'ew' sounds and walking away fast entered the great hall. It was Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle in their pajamas mad and still had the stink. The 6 of them started to wave their hands in front of their faces as Malfoy walked to them.

"What is that awful smell?-Oh, it's you Malfoy."-Ron said turned around to face him

"Do you think this is funny, Potter?"-He told Harry, mad.

"What are you talking about?"-Harry answered angry of the accusation

"The complete room of the fifth years and the bathroom stinks. I know it was you, Potter!"

"You're mad."-Harry continued eating

"Or maybe it was you two?"-He turned to Fred and George who looked innocent.

"Even if we'd like to take credit for such prank-"-George started

"It wasn't us."-Fred finished smiling

"Face it!"-Kat spoke, making Malfoy look at her.-"Everybody hates you, you will never find out who it was, so just build a bridge and get over it- you know what, no. Jump in the water and take a bath."-Malfoy just glared at her as if he was going to jump on her.-"Now, leave, you're making me sick.

She kept eating like nothing happened and Malfoy gave a groan and left. Hermione looked until they were out of the great hall and the stink was out too. Fred, George and Kat were holding the laugher.

"It was you, wasn't it?"-She asked whispering to Kat

Kat looked at Hermione with just her eyes as she kept eating. The guys looked at her too.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's why you were up so early."

"Ok, yeah it was me."-Kat laughed and the guys too

"You are being watched. What if Dumbledore finds out?"

"Didn't you see? They don't know it was me, no one does and no one will, cus. I know you don't want me in trouble, so you will stay quiet. Right?"

"Don't black mail me."

"C'mon, it was a prank. I know everything he put all of you trough."

"It was a pretty sweet one!"-Fred commented

"It was wicked, Katy!"-George asked amused

The guys and Kat seemed amused, Hermione gave in and laughed a bit.

"Ok, it was a good one. But no more!"

"Until lunch"-Kat smiled and kept eating

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their first class that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kat, Fred and George went to theirs, Charms. Kat walked faster than them to see if she could loose them between everyone, but it didn't work. She sat down between them because they asked her and she didn't want things to seem too weird. She kept hearing the voice. She knew that voice, every time she gets it after he-who-must-not-be-named came back. She shook the thoughts off and went back to herself. She and the guys spent the class joking until a book was thrown at Kat while the teacher left the classroom. The three of them looked behind and it was a dirty blonde boy with hazel eyes. He had a smirk across his face, he wanted Kat to know it was him. John Dickson. Kat and him had one hell of a joy ride during her Hogwarts years. The three of them turned around.

"What is his deal?"-Fred asked

"We have our…past."-Kat said taking her wand out. She started to wave it under the table and the chalk of the board started to fly and write on the board.-"On first year he made my best friend trip, and laughed at her, called her a mudblood, even with her being a year older, he didn't show respect. I got so mad made his clothes disappear, he knew it was me and we went like cats and dogs for years. Now that I'm back he wants to continue."

Fred and George looked at the board and there was a really ugly drawing of Filius Flitwick and a boy with his foot over Flitwick's head. Kat controlled the chalk with her hand and placed it besides John's foot.

"Clothes disappear?"-Fred chuckle

"That's so rookie."-George chuckle too.

"I was in first year, it was my first day."

"Next time some crutch an acid pop and put it in his drink."-Fred suggested

"Wow, big boy, I did that in my second week of first year."

"Wow, ok, don't get ideas."

The three of them laughed. Professor Flitwick came back and saw the drawing.

"Who did this?"-He asked mad, pointing at the board.

Everyone obviously didn't say. George got his wand out.

"Let me give you a hand."

He waved his wand beside him and the arm of John's friend pointed at him. John looked at him mad, but his friend was confused, he couldn't control his arm.

"Mr. Dickson!"-Said Flitwick getting closer to him.-"Detention!"

"It wasn't me!"-John cried.

Kat had her elbow on the table and her head resting from that hand. Her jaw opened and she slide the hand under her chin closer to George who slapped it softly. Professor Flitwick looked down and saw the chalk; he took it in his hand and got it close to his face.

"Bus-ted"- Flitwick said and walked away.

After class John was one of the last ones to leave, he was fighting with his friend about lying and pointing at him. Right when he got out of the classroom, Kat's foot got in the way, making him trip. When he looked up, his view was covered by the book he threw at her.

"Have fun in detention."-She gave him a little kick and walked away with Fred and George behind.

It was lunch time, Fred and George followed Kat, but she was going outside.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?"-Fred asked pointing at the great hall.

"Oh, no. Not hungry. I'll see you in the next class.

Kat walked out leaving them curious. Kat went down to the lake and just stayed looking at the horizon. She heard footsteps getting closer and Fred and George stood on her sides.

"I used to come here a lot…when I first was at Hogwarts. I dished a couple of classes here. A few prefects came by to check, but they never found me."-Kat let out a little laugh remembering those days, looking at the horizon.

"You are like no one we've met."-Fred said behind her, making her smile.

"You never will."-She said, turning around sounding cockier to change the deep mood to a more playful one.

She was closed to the water so she got her hand in it and splashed them. They laughed and went to her. They went in the lake where the water was over their ankles and started to throw water at each other. George took her in her arms and started to walk more into the lake. She tried to get lose, but ended up in the water anyways. She got up all wet and sighed.

"You guys win. I can't beat you."-She said, letting her arms fall.

They laugh and got closer to her.

"C'mon, victory hug"

She was able to get Fred, George ran. She hugged Fred and pulled him towards her as she went down. Pulling him to the water; he fell on her. Then she turned around so he would end up under her. She got up and ran after George. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her wet clothes got his clothes all wet. They collided on the ground laughing.

"We should go and get cleaned up before the next class."-Fred suggested.

"Hm. Yeah."

The three of them got up and went up to Hogwarts. Going to Gryffindor common room, they bumped with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"We've been looking for- why are you wet?"-Hermione quickly noticed and didn't hesitated to ask.

"Don't ask."-Kat said and walked away.

"What did you two do to her?"-Ron asked his brothers that had a bright smile on their faces.

"She started!"-They said and walked away.

"Kat! Wait!"

Hermione called and ran upstairs until she caught her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I told you at the train station. I shouldn't have."

"Ah, yeah, you shouldn't."-Hermione looked down feeling guilty. –"I'm kidding. It's ok, cus. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you excuse me, I should go and change."

"I'll go with you."

The two girls left. Harry and Ron were walking up along with Fred and George.

"You guys."-Ron started and everyone stopped.-"For real, what's the deal with you three?"

Fred and George shrugged- "Nothing."

Harry let out a little laugh.-"C'mon guys."

The twins looked at each other and then Fred looked at Harry and George at Ron. They opened their mouth to tell them the truth.

"Nah!"-Both said and kept walking.

"They will never say it, will they?"-Ron said

"Think not."-Harry said with a playful tone.

Both turned around and went down to the great hall. Kat had just changed into new robes and was still with Hermione on the girls' dormitory.

"Are you sure nothing's going on with you and the twins?"

"No. We just get along well."-Kat answered giving Hermione her back while she brushed her hair.

"You know you can tell me the truth…"

"Ok, listen."

Kat putted her brush down and turned to Hermione, fast, making Hermione tense up. Kat got close to her and started to whisper.

"You can't let them get close to me…no guy can."

"What? Why?"

Kat thought on what to say next. Truth is she said that with out thinking.

"There's this…guy…do you remember the crystal ball I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"I got it from him. He has another one. He and I…we um, we have a-…a thing."

"Really?"-Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, but he gets jealous easily, he let me come back here, but told me he was going to check on me a few times on the crystal ball. I don't know how much he has seen so I can't really be so much time with guys."

"Oh, I see. But why be with him if he's going to be like that? Like a bodyguard."

"Because I really like him. It's just that, other than that he's a really good guy. He helped me a lot."

"Oh…I see. Why don't you just tell them? Fred and George."

"I don't know about that. I'll just try my best to get away from them."

"Don't you think it will hurt their feelings?"

"No. Why should it?"-Kat was clueless.

Hermione sighed, letting out a little laugh with it. –"They like you. Can't you see it?"

Kat's jaw opened a bit and she turned around again. Acting like she was getting a bracelet from the night table beside her bed.

"No. They don't. They just like to goof around."

"They do. I noticed, Harry and Ron too. Ron said they don't act like they act with you with just anyone."

Kat actually had a purple bracelet in her hands; made of little ropes in 3 different levels of purple tangled between each other. The bracelet started to shake with her hands. The nerves of them getting hurt because of her made her lose it.

"Um, well, they should start forgetting about it now."

"But what if-"

"Hermione."-She started turning around to Hermione. –"Damian will be so pissed."

"Damian? Is that your boyfriend's name?"

"Yes."-Kat answered to the random name she came up with.-"Look let's just go. This is in the past."

Kat walked by her and Hermione followed. When they went downstairs to the common room, Fred and George called Kat.

"Oy, Kat!"

"Guys I have to go. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see you-"-but she stopped.

She heard a voice in her mind. A voice that sounded like a serpent. She placed a hand in her head, like if that would help it go away.

"Come…come my loyal servants…come to me…"

"No…"-She said very low.

"Kat?"-Hermione asked getting close to her.

The twins got closer to and George put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm…I'm fine. I-I have to go. It's getting late for class."

"Yeah, we should all go."

Kat walked first followed by Hermione and the twins. Going down they met with Harry and Ron. They had a quick lunch before going to their next class while Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about how was Dark Arts with Umbridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up, I am DONE with Order of the Phoenix part. So I think I'd be posting more because I want to post already the Half Blood Prince part, and get to Deathly Hallows. I really hope you like this chapter and keep reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Kat was in Dark Arts sitting beside George and Fred was on the other table beside her with Lee Jordan. A paper ball hit Kat and when she looked back it was John. His friends threw her more and she sighed. She got her wand out and pointed at all the books that were on the front desk.

"Oppugno."

The books just flew fast to John and his friends and everybody started to laugh.

"That wasn't really nice, dear."

Everybody turned around and saw Umbridge at the door, walking towards Kat.

"Well he started."-Kat said

"But I saw you throwing the books."

"He started with the paper balls, he and his friends!"

"Don't raise your tone at me, dear."

Kat stayed quiet and Umbridge gave her that big smile with wide open eyes. Umbridge waved her wands and the books that Kat threw started to be placed one by one on in front of everyone. Kat didn't even grabbed it, she stayed looking at it with disgust.

"This looks like a book for babies."-She commented

"It's a great book to teach you all about safety defense."-Umbridge kept her happy tone

"You're going to give us this? We're in 7th year. We know practically everything and you put us this rubbish now? We need more than just read. We need to learn to use magic, you know? actually use it in class."

"You don't need to use it, dear."-Umbridge kept insisting.

"So I guess if you ever come across Voldemor you will just throw this useless book at him?"-She said showing her the book

There were a few low gaps on the background. The silence fell even on Umbridge, whose jaw opened, but closed back to her creepy smile.

"Mrs.?"

"Kat"-She knew she meant her surname, but just to tick her off, she said her name.

Umbridge blink her eyes a few times fast waiting if she would give her surname.-"Dear, don't be silly. Just because _Harry Potter _says he saw him, doesn't mean it's true. You know he just does it for attention.

"No, he doesn't! I saw him too!"-Kat snapped

Another silence. Fred and George's eyes opened wide along with the others who also whispered.

"Speaking about getting attention."-John commented behind her and his friends laughed.

Kat turned to him-"No one called you to this!"

"Dear."-Umbridge started again and walked closer to her.-"You better stay quiet and get your eyes into the book"

"We are all 7th year. All of us are going to leave Hogwarts, we need to learn what's left to learn about dark arts and you come with us with this piece of-"

"Silence!"-Umbridge snapped

Kat stayed quiet. Umbridge seemed like she finally lost it, but went back to her creepy happy self.

"I'll see you in detention."

Umbridge turned around to her desk and Kat sighed mad. She slammed open her book so hard and fast that the cover slapped Georges hand.

"Ow!"-He cried

"Sorry."-She said quick, but mad.

Fred and George stayed looking at her in silence. When the classes were over they went to dinner. They were eating and laughing.

"Hey, Kat, what was all that about?"-Fred started the conversation again

"What?"

"About Voldemort and seeing him."-George remembered her

"It was nothing, really. I wanted to help Harry."

Kat started to eat again and ignored them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to enter the great hall when Seamus and Dean came out and blocked the entrance for them.

"You better be happy, Potter!"-Seamus snapped at Harry.-"Your silly stories are brain washing other students now!"-He finished and walked away.

"What the bloody hell is he talking about?"-Ron asked, not so happy

"People are talking."-Dean started to explain.-"They say someone else stood up to Umbridge about seeing Voldermort and believing you."

"Well, who was it?"-Harry asked

"I don't know her name. I just know it's the new girl that arrived on 7th year."

Hermione sighed and walked in the great hall first. Fred, George and Kat were laughing again until Hermione slammed her bag on the table.

"What happened in dark arts?"-She snapped.-"People are talking about you now!"

"Oh…I just got really mad at her."-Kat had another bite of her meal.

Hermione sat beside her, Harry on the other side and Ron beside Hermione. Fred and George were in front of them, eating and looking at them.

"Really mad."-Fred said chuckling.

"She was on bloody fire."-George chuckled too

"They say you said you've seen him."-Hermione said and they all looked at Kat.

"Is it true?"-Harry asked making Kat look at him

"Yes. During the summer, before you contacted me, I was in the woods. It was night and I saw him, with a couple of death eaters."-Kat couldn't believe how quick her stories came up.

"What happened? What did he said?"-Harry asked interested.

"All I heard was that the time was getting closer and he asked them to get followers."-That part was true

"This is perfect! We have a witness!"-Harry smiled

"Harry, sorry, but no one will believe her."-Hermione said to him

"Yeah, they don't even believe Dumbledore."-Ron added

"I know, but as long as I have someone else that believes me and saw him, I feel better."

He smiled at Kat and she smiled back.

"But _please_ tell me you didn't say anything more stupid?"-Hermione begged her

Kat looked at the twins and they looked away.

"I got detention."-She smiled a bit

Hermione sighed disappointed.

"Like we said."-Fred started

"She was on fire."-George ended with a smile

"I got detention too."-Harry added

Kat showed him her hand and he high fived it.

"Don't encourage her."-Hermione told Harry-"Kat, you're being watched."

"I had to stand for myself. Besides when Dumbledore finds out why I got detention, he'll understand. I'll be fine.

Kat continue eating. Hermione sighed before starting to eat. After dinner Kat was with Fred, George, Harry and Ron in the common room when Hermione came with the Crystal ball and sat beside Kat.

"I was thinking why don't you see if Damian it's actually watching you?"

Kat completely forgot about her imaginary boyfriend. The guys stopped talking and looked at them talking. Fred and George were on the floor in front of Kat and they looked more interested.

"Oh…um, no, it's ok. Maybe he just saw you give me that idea and stopped."-She looked away fast

"Yeah, but don't you miss him?"

"Who's Damian?"-Ron asked

"None of your bloody business, Ronald."

"Look, thanks, but I trust him. I know he does it for my good."

"Is he a special friend?"-Ron asked with a smile.

Kat was going say no but she heard Hermione say the phrase and 'Damian'. The smoke went from white to red.

"What does it mean?"-Hermione asked curious

"Oh…it means the person it's out of reach."-It actually meant the person wasn't alive or existed in this case.

"Oh, weird. Maybe I didn't say his surname. What is it?"

"Forget it Hermione, here, have some beans."-Kat said taking away the crystal ball and shoving some jelly beans in her mouth.

Kat got some jelly beans and the guys too. Hermione still curious started to chew the beans. Fred and George seemed normal, but that name started to bother. When they were done. Hermione had to look for a book before the library closed for the night so she and the others went to the library, but on the way down someone threw stink pellets at them, releasing a fatal stink. When they look up they saw John and his friends laughing.

"That stupid little weasel!"

Kat shouted, taking her wand out and running up the stairs towards them. Hermione was going to go after her, but George and Fred grabbed her arms.

"Hold on a minute you!"-Both said

She turned around and got loose from their grips.

"What?"-She said mad

"Who is Damian?"-Fred asked her

"Oh, um, no one."-She answered and turned around.

"C'mon Hermione, spit it out."-Ron told her wanting to know too.

She looked at Harry who was just quiet, then at the ginger brothers.

"She just told me she and him have a…a thing. That's all. Don't tell her I told you."-She turned around and stormed off to the library.

George and Fred just stood still, not knowing what to think. Ron and Harry looked at them.

"Guys…"-Harry started.-"I'm sure it's just a friend."

"Yeah, I bet she has barely seen him."

They were still quiet, until they try to act like nothing.

"It's nothing."-Both said and walked away.

"You do know it was something?"-Harry asked Ron

"Of course."

After they went to the library, Ron, Harry and Hermione were at the common room, on the sofa in front of the fireplace and Kat walked in.

"Well, good news: I got Dickson good. Bad news: detention…again."-Kat said sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"That's what you get."-Hermione said as she closed the book she was reading.-"You should focus more on your studies so you can pass and clean your record."

"It was just a little fun, Hermione. I can't let him win."

"Katherine."

Kat gave her a dumb look and after a while they went to sleep. Kat was sleeping peacefully until the slithering voice crossed her dreams.

"Come…come…"-It said.

She started to twist and turn in her and woke up sweating. She got out off bed running. Her arm burned under her purple long sleeves pajama shirt. She went to the common room where no one was and laid on the sofa. She started to breath heavy. The voice kept calling her.

"Kat?"

She sat up quickly and saw Harry on the staircase.

"Harry…um…"-She got up and walked closer to him.-"What are you doing up?"

"I was just checking the marauder's map and I saw you rushing out of the girls' room…is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine. Nightmares."

"Oh…I get those quiet a lot."

"I can imagine. With Voldermort behind who wouldn't."

She sighed and got closer. Even if she wanted to stay away in the first place, she was in now, she could only do her best.

"Look, I know we don't know each other for that long, but if you need anything, you can come to me."-She grabbed his hand. –"No matter what happens, I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Kat. I appreciate it a lot."

Harry gave her a smile.

"You can count on me too. You know it."

At that moment Fred went down and saw the scene.

"Thanks. A lot."-She smiled at him, friendly, but Fred saw it more like flirty.

He went back to bed. Harry and Kat stayed up chatting for a bit. They both had a few things in common. Harry's adventures weren't so different than Kat's. The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast when Kat came to them.

"Have you seen Fred or George?"-She asked sitting beside Hermione.-"I wanted to give George his notebook back, he let me borrow it to write down a few notes from Dark Arts."

"Um no, not since last night at the stairs."

"Oh, well."

She grabbed some food and started to eat. The twins entered the great hall with neutral faces.

"There they are."-Said Ron pointing at the door.

Kat turned around and called them.

"Thanks for the-"

Fred just grabbed the notebook and both kept walking and sat a few feet away from them. Leaving behind a cold trail.

"What's wrong with them?"

Hermione answer with a shrug. Harry was having a sip of his tea when the cup bit his nose. He let out a scream and threw the cup away.

"What the bloody hell was that?"-Ron asked looking at the cup on the floor.

Kat look over at Fred and George and saw them looking away from Harry. In a minute Harry was fine. Class begun and Kat went to Charms. Fred and George were al ready in their seats, leaving hers in the middle.

"Hey!"-She said with a smile and sat down.

"Hey."-Both said, in a low tone.

When Kat sat down she felt cold from both sides.

"Did you saw what happened to Harry? It was so stupid."

"Um, yeah."-Fred said with out really caring.

Kat said it on purpose so it will tick them off, she knew they did it.

"Is something wrong?"-She asked worried.

"No."-Both said

"Why did you do it?"

"We didn't."-George said, not looking at her. Both were looking down.

"I know you did."

"Go back to Damian."-Fred snapped

"Or Harry."-George added.

Kat stayed paralyzed. She was about to speak, but decided not to. She wasn't going to be behind them. Classes passed and they were cold. Kat didn't even try talking to them again. They were having dinner and Fred and George passed by them with out a word.

"Did you spoke to them?"-Hermione asked

"No, and I won't. They are acting so childish."

"They just go too jealous of that Damian guy."-Ron added with his mouth full.

"Ronald."-Hermione glared at him.

"I know you told them. But they don't have to act like they are acting."

Kat just kept eating. On the dormitory Fred and George were flipping through their notebooks, George had his Dark Arts notebook, the one Kat borrowed. He stopped when he saw a drawing that wasn't there before. It was like a little Kat, on a desk, sleeping and it said under it: _I got bored and didn't copy anything. Thanks anyways._ And a happy face. George laughed a bit, couldn't help it. And he showed it to Fred, he laughed too.

"I think we went-"-George started, taking the notebook away from Fred's face.

"Over board?"-Fred finished.

"Yeah…we can't expect for a girl like her, beautiful, bright, funny, someone who spent years traveling, to just be alone."

"You're right. I think we have to do something."

They looked at each other, thinking on how to say sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next day, Kat didn't saw Fred and George, until class started. She sighed at seeing them again leaving her the space between and knowing she'd have to go trough the same coldness. She sat between them and class begun. She opened her notebook to work and she stopped at a page that had a drawing. In the drawing it was Fred and George in cartoon versions, with sad, puppy eyes. Under it, it said:_ We're sorry_. Kat slowly smiled. From the corner of their eyes they saw her and smiled too and looked at her. Kat looked at Fred and then at George.

"Why?"

"We know we acted badly with you and you did nothing wrong."-George explained.

"We just…I saw you and Harry. All friendly."-Fred didn't want to tell her everything.

"And Damian…we felt bad that you didn't trust us and didn't tell us about him."-George lied to.

They made her believe they were friend jealous.

"Guys, I told Hermione 'cause it's mostly a girl thing. And Harry well, he needs all the friends he can get."

"We understand."-George said with a little smile.

"But I accept your apology and thanks."

She smiled at them and they at her. She felt the coldness was gone. The day went by quick and Harry and Kat were with their bags on the way to Umbridge's office when they bumped with Luna.

"Hi, Harry, Kat."-She said so calm and low

"Hi, Luna."-Both said

"Where are you going?"

"Umbridge's office for detention."-Kat said rolling her eyes

"On your first week, Kat?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, I hope it goes well. I better leave you before you're late and get in more trouble."

She gave a little smile and waved before walking away, skipping. Kat and Harry stayed looking at her.

"I like her."-Kat commented.-"She can be so cute."

Harry let out a little laugh and both kept walking until they got in the dark arts classroom and went to Umbridge's office. When they entered they saw the walls pink, covered in porcelain plates with moving kittens. They saw her sitting on the chair, drinking tea looking all fancy. Everything pink made Kat sick.

"This is disgusting."-Kat whispered

"Excuse me?"-Umbridge asked her, acting sweet

"Lovely kittens."-Kat put a sarcastic smile

"Sit."-Umbridge told them pointing at the table that was beside her with two chairs.

They sat down and there was a paper for each one. Kat was taking out a quill when Umbridge went to her.

"No, no. You'll use my special quills."

Kat put back her quill in the bag and grabbed the one Umbridge handed her.

"Mr. Potter, you will write, I must not tell lies."-She said as she walked back to her desk and sat down.-"Mrs. Skye, I must respect my teacher."

"How many times?"-Harry asked

"The times you need for it to sink in."

"And ink?"-Kat asked raising the quill

"You won't need it."

Harry and Kat looked at each other with 'this-doesn't-feel-well' looks and started to write. As they did, Harry's left hand started to burn, Kat was lefty so her right hand was the one that started to burn. Harry looked at Kat's hand who was formed into a first and saw it was happening also to her. Both stared at each other and when they looked to their hands. Umbridge got up and looked at both.

"Yes?"-She asked looking at both.

"Nothing."-Harry said

Umbridge looked at Kat who looked like he was going to say something, but stayed quiet. Both kept writing on the paper as the burning continued. Kat got used to it, she had gone trough bigger cutes, like the ones from a werewolves on her lower waist. Harry on the other hand, even with all the cuts he has gotten, this one was the worse. It was like a knife was writing on him and keep doing it even if the writing was already on the hand. When they were done, they went out and as soon as they were out of the classroom, Kat slammed her bag to the wall.

"That vile witch! What the bloody hell is her problem? She's a complete psycho!"

"I know! What's with her and doing this? Do you think she does it to everyone?"

"I won't be surprised. Or maybe it was just for us since we said he was back."

"Probably."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?"-Kat asked crossing her arms.

"No, you do it, but don't mention me. I don't want to keep bothering him."

"Harry, you won't bother him. He will do something."

"No, Kat! Forget it! You go if you want to, but I won't!"

He just snapped and walked away. Kat got freaked out at seeing him like this. She slowly walked to her bag to grab it and then walked away. The first week was over. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, well kind off. Fred and George were in the common room trying to cell their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. They convinced Kat on helping them. She had an open briefcase on her arms and she took out a little crystal bottle with some pink liquid.

"What's this?"-She asked showing it at them.

Fred looked after giving a first year some chocolate.-"Love potion. Makes you fall in love with the one who gave it to you. Strong, but if there's no true love, it becomes and obsession. You might want to give some to Damian, not that you need it."-He looked back at the kid who's face was bursting with pimples to hide how awkward he felt saying that.

"Oh, thanks, I guess."

She walked away with the briefcase to see if she could trick somebody. She went to the trio that was sitting in front of the fire, Hermione had Harry's hand on her lap.

"Hey, would you like some-?" She stopped at seeing Hermione looking at Harry's hand.

"It's nothing."-Harry said.

"You gotta tell Dumbledore, mate"-Ron suggested worried.

"No, he has enough as it is."

"This women it's torturing us. If the parents find out."

"Well I don't have those, Ron."

"But you have people close to it, Harry."-Kat said trying to convince him.

"Forget it. You guys wouldn't understand."-Harry said picking up his bags.

"Then explain…"-Hermione said before he looked at her and walked away.

Kat closed the briefcase and looked at her hand.

"Wait, you were with him."-Hermione thought for a second and got up.-"She did it to you too."-She went to Kat and grabbed her hand and saw the same bruise Harry had.

"Did George and Fred say anything?"-Ron asked looking at her hand too.

"No. I haven't showed it to them."

"You better not; they'll go nuts and blow up Umbridge."-Ron laughed.

"That's why."

"Oy, Kat! Keep a move on!"-George and Fred were behind her.

"Gotta go, my bosses believe these _toys_ will sell."-She said teasing and got up.

"They have!"-Fred said

"Like you can do any better!"-George challenged her.

"A 5 year old could do better!"-She walked away with the briefcase.

Fred and George laughed and the laugh faded as they watch her walk to other students.

"Guys!"-Ron yelled

"Huh?"-They answered with lost minds.

Hermione and Ron laughed a bit. Fred and George left with out a word. Time for lunch came and the common room was almost empty. Only for Hermione, Ron, the twins and Kat. Kat went to Fred and George to give them the briefcase and the money.

"Well, here you go. I was able to sell a bit."

"A bit? You sold more than us."-Fred said counting the money.

"What's your secret?"-George asked her.

"A little charm might have helped."-She winked at them and tapped George's chin with a finger. They let out a little laugh.

The weekend passed normally, except that Umbridge was going around as if she owned the school. They were having breakfast on Monday and Ron was stuffing his face. Kat just laughed at seeing him.

"Do you ever stop eating?"-Hermione asked him, not so happy.

"I'm hungry."-He said with his mouth full.

At that moment Harry came walking slowly.

"Can I join?"-He asked and Hermione slowly nodded.

At that moment, everybody heard Umbridge and McGonagall talking outside the great hall. The trio and Kat walked out, as a lot of others did to hear what they were saying.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."-McGonagall said going up the stairs to reach Umbridge.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."-Umbridge said going up the one stair case.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

Umbridge gasped.-I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the ministry…"

"She has gone mad."-Kat whispered to Hermione who nodded.

"I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty."-McGonagall said with a disbelief look and going down one stair case.

Umbridge turned to all the students that were watching.-"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Filch was going up the stairs with a frame in hand. With a hammer he got the nail into the wall and hanged the frame that had a paper, it said: 'Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'

"She has gone mad."-Kat told Hermione has they entered the great hall. –"we can't do anything."

"Tell me about it."-Hermione said as both sat down. Hermione beside Ron and Kat besides Harry.

"Listen to this:"-Harry started to read The Daily Prophet out loud.-"_In a surprised move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself a unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts. The Minister has been growing uneasy about goins-on at Hogwarts for some time.' Said Jr. Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley, 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve…_"

Harry kept reading on the news.

"_Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success._"-Harry looked at the other three with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.-"It says here: _she has the power to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch._"

"So the Ministry just forced her to us? And gave her the power to inspect other teachers?"-Hermione was out of breath and mad.

"Calm down."-Ron said with a friendly tone.

"I will not calm down, Ronald!"

"This is out of hand."-Kat said grabbing the Daily Prophet out of Harry's hands.-"I didn't came back here to let some… witch tell me what not to do and take over Hogwarts!"

"On one hand you do need to be tell what _not_ to do in Hogwarts."-Kat sent a glare at Hermione.-"But I do get you."

"Kat"-Fred and George walked to her.

"Professor Flitwick told some students to hurry up for his class."-Fred said

"Umbridge is going to be inspecting his first class today."-George added

"Um. I better go. I won't give that witch the satisfaction on busting a teacher. I rather she goes."-She said as she got up.

"We better go too."-Hermione said getting up.

They all went to their classes and when it started, Umbridge arrived with a clip board. She stood in a corner as he watched the class. Kat couldn't keep her eyes off her. Something about that round face, with big eyes and creepy smile pissed her off. She acted as if she was all rainbows and sunshine. People like that ticked Kat off. She looked at her hand to see the bruise was clearing up.

"What happened to you?"-George saw the bruise since it was on the right one.

"Nothing. I fell."-She kept writing to hid it.

"Was it Dickson?"-He asked with a angry look.

"No…"-She sighed.-"It was Umbridged."-She whispered.

"What?"-George yelled and made the class stop.

"Something the matter?"-Professor Flitwick asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry."-He said quickly and the class continued. Kat kept writing and both whispered.

"How?"

"In detention. She told me to write 'I must respect my elders.' And as I did the writing started to appear on my hand like scars."

"That's mad!"-Fred whispered in a high tone.

"It's nothing, you guys."

"I'm gonna blow her bloody arse."-George looked at Umbridge pissed.

Kat had to laugh a bit.-"But no. Really. I'll take care of it."

Class was finally over, when the twins and Kat were about to leave. Umbridge went to them.

"Ms. Skye."-She called and they turned around.-"I was inspecting the girls' dormitory and I couldn't help seeing a bottle with I believe it was Acromantula venom. I'm afraid I had to take it away. For safety."

"What? You can't do that! That's mine!"-Kat got mad because of it.-"Don't you understand that it very useful!"

"It can also be deadly, dear. And don't raise your tone at me, or I would have to get you into detention again."

"You do it and I'll-"-Fred started, but stop realizing she's a teacher.

"You'll what?"-She asked with the same preppy smile as always.

There was a silence, but eyes were filled with rage. Kat just pushed them to leave.

"That vile witch! Do you know how much trouble it took me to get that Acromantula venom? It's one of the few things I didn't steal and got it myself! I can't wait till I'm out of here and blow her up!"

Watching her like that made George and Fred smile for some reason.

"Calm down, Katy."-Both said

"Don't call me that, you two!"

She sighed and walked faster. Lunch came and they were all sitting together.

"Can't believe Snape hit me"-Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, Ron?"-Harry asked laughing.

"How was she in charms?"-Hermione asked Kat.

"She went into the girls' room and took away my Acromantula venom. I almost die getting that."-Kat got some food in her fork and got it in her mouth quick.

"Well in Trealawney she was a real arse. It was so uncomfortable."

"Flitwick was just pretty normal. It really didn't seem to bother him."-Fred said while he grabbed food with his fork.

"I can't see him getting marked down."-George added.

"You're right, but Trealawney seemed to have been marked. Umbridge left before class ended, showing it didn't look well for the professor."-Said Hermione looking at Kat.

"How can Dumbledore allow this?"-Harry asked kind of snapping.

"The Ministry has bigger power than him, remember."-Hermione told.

"Yes, but he must have a saying, he's the head master."-Kat said after he took a drink.

"Possibly. I don't know what's keeping him from stopping it."

"He will come around. He always does."-Ron remembered them all.

Kat was walking around looking for Fred and George after classes to give them her notes like they asked for. She went outside to the yard and saw them in the great ring, walking towards two girls, they looked like 4th years. One was blonde and the other had light brown hair. Both from Hufflepuff and were twirling their hairs between their fingers and smiling. Kat stopped to watch more and saw they started to laugh and one even gave George a playful push. Kat felt her blood burning, but she took a deep breath and walked to them. As she got closer, she noticed they were the typical preppy girls that like to flirt with who ever passes by.

"Hey, guys."-She said betting between them.-"Hey, can you come with me to the library?"

"Excuse me."-The blonde one said and Kat looked, both girls looked her from up to down.

"They were talking to us first"-The brunet said to her, both had this face filled with attitude

Kat gave two steps to them, leaving the twins behind her.-"Yeah, now they are done because they are leaving with me."-Fred and George looked at each other with a smirks.

"Hey, wait, you're the drop-out, right?"-The blonde pointed at her and both gave a laugh-"How could Dumbledore let something like you back in?"

"Like me? You don't want to start, trampy."

"What did you called her?"-The brunet gave one step closer

"Oh, not just her. You two are nothing, but a couple of tramps walking around, showing off. They have a special word for you two."-Kat smirked

"You're gonna get it now."-The blonde gave one step closer too

"I'm gonna get it?"-Kat slapped the notebook to the floor and got closer to the girls.-"Give it to me, bitch!"

She was about to jump on the girls who walked a few steps back. Fred and George grabbed her by the waists and she kept pushing to jump on them.

"Now you aren't so tough are you?"

"You're insane!"

"I hope they throw you out of here!"

"I know where I want to throw you, you couple of trolls!"

The girls walked away gasping and giving little screams. Fred and George turned around and let go of Kat.

"Fine. I'm ok."-She sighed and crossed her arms looking to the ceiling. The twins had a smile on their faces.-"What's with you two?"

"You look so cute jealous."

"Me? I wasn't jealous. Those two deserved for me to jump on them."

"Admit it, Katy."

"Don't call me Katy!"

They laughed and she stayed serious. Fred grabbed the notebook and went back to her.

"Look, we know who they really are; they just came to us first."

"And you stayed."

"See? You are jealous."

Kat rolled her eyes and she walked away. They give one last laugh before following her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah, I'm updating a lot faster now ._.**

**Please tell me your opinion, this was just a random idea I got.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The next morning, Kat went down before everyone else and went outside. She just wanted to be alone and she wasn't hungry. When she was on the bridge to go to the grounds, John Dickson was coming the other way with 2 other guys and he started to laugh evily. Kat rolled her eyes and walked by him, but he grabbed her by the arm and she pushed him.

"Leave me alone!"

She walked by again and he took out his wand.

"How dare you, mudblood!"

Kat turned around and saw him with his wand out. She took out her from her boot to be on guard.

"Stupefy!"-John yelled, but Kat did protego.

"Avis Oppugno!"

Kat yelled and birds came out of her wand and attacked Dickson. He just got down and the birds went after his friends. Kat and John stayed fighting, throwing spells at each other. He called her mudblood a lot of times and other words. Kat started to hear the voice in her head. She was getting madder by the second.

"_Crucio!_"

The curse slipped her lips and Dickson fell to the floor, started to twist and turn. His screams reached the sky. She kept the curse going on him. On their way, John's friends came with Snape.

"_Expelliarmus!_"-he yelled, making Kat's wand slip off her hand and land on his.

She looked at him terrified and he didn't speak. John soon got up of the floor and started to run followed by his friends. Snape stayed looking at Kat as he got closer.

"You know you are in deep trouble."-His deep slow voice said

"It was a mistake."

"You don't just cast crucio as a mistake, insolent girl."

Kat stayed quiet knowing he wouldn't understand. Hermione and the guys were already eating until Harry saw Kat following Snape.

"Hermione, I just saw Kat with Snape."-He told her pointing at the door.

"Oh, no."-Hermione knew it was something bad.

All of them got up and went out of the great hall. They saw Snape and Kat going up the stairs.

"Kat!"-Hermione called making Snape and Kat turn around.-"Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid Miss Skye just earned herself a way out of Hogwarts or a trip to Azkaban."-Snape said making Hermione and the guys drop their jaws.

"Don't exaggerate! It was one spell!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, girl. Keep walking."

Kat started to walk up the stairs again and Snape gave them one last look before following her. They went to Dumbledore's office and Snape told him what he saw.

"Skye…what possessed you to do such a thing?"-Dumbledore asked calmly

"I was just walking and he grabbed me, I tried to ignore it and kept walking. He took out his wands first and called me mudblood. Then threw spells at me, I had to defend myself."

"No matter what you don't throw crucio at another student."-Snape said

"I admit it. It got out of hand, I was just mad."

"I'm afraid Severus it's right. No matter the circumstances you can't cast an unforgivable spell at another student. You are being watched as I mentioned you and you got detention two times on your first week, you've been pranking other students, including the Slytherins, so I'm also afraid I'm going to have to take drastic matures for all of it."

Kat thought this was expulsion, in one hand she wouldn't complain, it was better if she left, but in the other she couldn't let Hermione down.

"You may go Severus."

Snape gave him a last glare at Kat before walking away. As soon as the door closed behind him, Dumbledore got up from his chair and went to her.

"Mrs. Skye…I have to say you let me down a bit…I let the prank on the Slytherin common room slide because you meant to do it as payback for Malfoy for everything he has put your friends trough, I did found out on why you got Detention with Umbridge, you wanted to jump on two students and I'm glad you believed and are in Harry's side…but I just can't simply let this slide. Now I've seen your past. I know a lot about you, more than you may think."

Kat's eyes looked down and back at him.

"Now, don't worry. Now…I also know that I run out of Draught of Living Death…I have all the ingredients"-He turned to a table were a lot of bottles were placed and turned back to her.-"But I see to be missing bat spleen."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I need you to go to the forbidden forest…and bring me some. I know you can do this. If Mr. Potter survived on the forest for a night when he was in first year, so can you."

"A whole night?"

"Yes. You can return around 5am, it will be fine. Here."

He turned to his desk and wrote a note and gave it to her along with a jar.

"Have a pass and a jar so you can put it in there. They are usually in the center of the forest. You bring that and I promised you, I will stop watching and you would have had your punishment for the crucio curse."

"Thank you sir. What about Snape?"

"Leave it to me, now go, breakfast is almost over."

Kat nodded a bit and walked out of his office. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were still speechless of what Snape said. They were all sitting in the great hall, but couldn't eat, except for Ron.

"What do you think she did that was so bad?"-Harry asked as an open question.

"You don't think she casted an unforgivable curse?"-Ron asked, that's the only think it could have been.

"No. She can't. She knows that would get her expelled. She promised she was going to try her best."-Hermione didn't want to believe that was it.

"She can leave."-George said looking down

At that moment Kat came into the great hall quickly. Ron pointed at her and they all looked at her.

"Katherine Skye, what happened?"-Hermione asked as Kat sat down

Kat stayed quiet and started to eat.

"Can you please tell us?"-Fred asked worried

Kat stayed quiet for a bit more.-"I did the crucio curse on John."

"What?"-They all said, Ron with his mouth full

"Are you bloody mad?"-George said

"It was stupid I know. He called me mudblood, kept pushing it and started to throw spells at me, at first it was all "innocent" but I just lost it."

"You lost it alright!"-Hermione said mad

"So? What's your punishment?"-Harry asked looking at her

"Dumbledore send me to spend a night in the forbidden forest and look for some bat spleen for a potion."

"I'll go with you."-George said determent

"Me too."-Fred added

"No, no, this was my problem. They won't let you. I'll be fine."

She kept eating while the others were worried. Night came and got put on some jeans, shoes, a black shirt and the black jeans jacket. She put on her messenger bag were she hid the jar and the note Dumbledore gave her. She left the common room and went outside. Before going inside she went to see Hagrid, maybe he would come along, but he wasn't there. She walked into the forbidden forest with her wand in hand. She has been there before, she used to come in here when she was in Hogwarts before, but the forest seemed creepier that she remembered. She heard sounds, as if someone was there.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, Fred and George appeared under the invisibility cloak. Fred in a red jacket with jeans and George in a blue jacket and jeans.

Kat sighed.-"What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't let you come here alone."

"No way, if something happened."-But George didn't finished it

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"C'mon, we can help you."

"Time will fly by with us, you'll have fun."

Both got their thumbs up and put a big smile and made Kat laugh.

"What the hell."

George handed her the cloak and she got it inside the bag and started to walk. Kat heard a sound and looked to a tree. It had a hole way up and that's were the sound was coming. It sounded like bats.

"Help me up there."

Fred and George got their hands together and she put one foot on Fred's and the other on George's. They push her up a bit until she reached the first branch. She started to climb.

"Be careful!"-Both yelled from under her

She stood in last branch, were her Head reach the hole.

"Lumos."

The wand lighted up and she looked inside the hole. There were bats, they just flew out of the hole and pushed her. She fell down and Fred and George were able to catch her between them by each side.

They laughed a bit and said-"We told you to be careful."

She rolled her eyes and her eyes caught George's who stopped laughing. Then she looked at Fred and they stayed looking too.

"Um…you can put me down now."-She looked to the front

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, right. Damian might be watching."-Fred said and both put her down.

"Yes. I don't want to get you in trouble."

She started to walk first. Kat saw a bat flying by and she started to run. Fred and George ran after her.

"Immobulus!"-She yelled pointing her wand at the bat and it froze in mid air.-"Accio Bat"

The bat landed on her hand and she placed it on the ground. She putted her wand down and looked in her bag for a dagger. She took it out and placed a hand over the bat.

"Sorry."

She said to the frozen bat before she cut it open. She cleaned the dagger with a little blanket she took out and hid it back in the bag. She then took out the jar and grabbed the spleen and got it in the jar. She closed the jar and got it in the bag.

"Incendio."

The body of the bat burst into flame. Fred and George got closer and stayed watching. When she saw the body was in ashes, she did the Aguamendi spell before the ground caught in flames completely over the leaves and grass that stuck out of the dirt. After that she seemed sad.

"What's wrong?"-George asked

"I just don't really like killing animals. I've only killed like 3 with this one and it was only in self defends."

"You throw a person the crucio curse, but you don't like killing animals?"-Fred pointed out

"Hey, people hurt people. Animals, that just their way if they attack. They have done nothing wrong."

They noticed she felt bad so they both put an arm around her. They never thought someone like her would care for the animals. After a while they started to walk and ended up in the lake. She got her hands in the water to clean them from all the blood.

"Felling better?"-Fred asked from behind and she got up.

"Yea, thanks."

They looked at her and she smiled a bit. They heard a noise coming out behind them and Fred and George turn around. They saw a werewolf standing right were the forest ends. Fred and George lifted their wands and walked a few feet away closer to Kat to protect her. The werewolf stayed growling, Kat pulled their jackets as she ran to the side. They followed her as they gave a big round to enter the forest. The werewolf ran after them into the woods. Kat was first; Fred and George let her to make sure she was ok. They threw a couple of spells at the werewolf so it would slow down or stop. Kat stopped making George and Fred crash with her. When they look to the front they saw 3 dementors coming their way.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?"-Fred yelled and looked back

The werewolf had stopped running, but was growling, ready to attack any second. Kat knew it was easier to go through the dementors so she raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white light came out of her wand and sent the dementors away. The three of them started to run again and so did the werewolf behind them. They all ended up outside the forest and saw Hagrid's hunt. Kat went to the door and opened it with the Alohomora spell. They went inside and in the dark they looked trough the window and saw the werewolf coming out in Hagrid's yard, but after looking around he went back inside. Kat collided on the floor breathing heavily; Fred and George did the same with her in between. Between breaths they started to laugh.

"That was…actually…kind of…fun."-Kat said breathing heavily

"Yeah"-The twins answered laughing breathless

After they recovered their breath, Kat went to the kitchen and found a big bottle with water and poured it in big cups that she found. They started to drink in the living room.

"Think this will count as being in the forest for the night?"-George asked Kat

"I think so. At least we'll stay for a while, until we're sure the dementors and the werewolf are far away."

"I didn't know you could cast a patronus."-Fred mentioned

"Oh yeah. It's pretty awesome; one of my favorite spells because it's like…filled with yourself. It contains your best memories and it disguises as an animal that has your characteristic."

"What was your memory?"-Fred asked curious

"Oh…when I met Damian."

"Ah."-Both said and drank at the same time

Kat took a sip too. The memory she really used was when she was riding brooms with them, before the death eaters attacked them. About an hour later they left the house and went back into the woods. They found a spot under a tree between some bushes.

"We should put the cloak on us, in case something else comes by."-George suggested it

"Yeah, good one."

Kat took out the invisibility cloak and sat down under the tree. Fred and George sat on each side and Kat put the cloak over them. They had to get really close so it would cover all three of them and even then they shoes were sticking out. Kat's head was between theirs and they put on a little smile. Kat yawned and rested on Fred's shoulder.

"Night."-Both said smiling

"Night."-She answered with her eyes closed.

They stayed watching her as she fell asleep. Both caressed her face and neck. George slowly moved to get an arm around her and Fred did so too. She moved a bit because of their movements, but went back to sleep quickly. Both smiled and then rested on her and fell asleep. The next morning, they put the cloak on and walked besides Kat as she entered Hogwarts, she went to Dumbledore's office who was already there and gave him the jar with the spleen.

"Ah, this looks amazing. Thank you so much Kat."

"You welcome, professor."

"And since you did it well…and you defended yourself from the dementors and the werewolf…and you also helped the Weasleys out."-He gave a little smiled and look to Kat's side. Fred and George took off the cloak and waved.-"Morning."-Both said

"And you also did hide in Hagrid's hunt, but after all you went back out and spent the night in the forest. For that you're no longer watched."-Kat's face lighted up.-"But, try not to get in more trouble, and mainly, do not attack any more students with crucio or any other curse."

"I promise, professor."

"Well, then, you may go."

The three of them left his office and went to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**And important moment i's getting close :F**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Another weekend came. Umbridge kept putting up Proclamations on the wall and making things black and white. Fred, George and Kat were in front of the clock tower. Fred got out his wand and did the little ball of light he did at the Black House and passed it to George, who passed it Kat. They kept it on passing and throwing it high, getting the attention of a few students who were around. They were all having a good time until it disappeared. They saw Umbridge, with a pink fluffy coat, lowering her wand, she did it. She turned around with that big creepy smile and left. Kat was about to jump on her until Fred and George held her.

"That little bitch it's going to get it someday."-She said, hoping she heard.

"Calm down, Katy."-Said Fred laughing a bit.

"Soon."-George added, kind of whispering in her ear.

Another week begun and Kat was going down the stairs when she saw a group of students going out to the yard. She bumped with Luna.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Come, looks like Umbridge kicked Professor Trelawney out."-Luna said low and calmly.

"She can do that!"-Kat protested

She followed Luna out to the yard and saw Filch taking Trelawney's bags to her. She was almost crying and shaking.

"She can't."-Kat said again.

"I'm afraid she can. Poor Prof. Trelawney."

"Can't anybody do something?"-At that moment McGonagall came out and started to talk to Umbridge while she hugged Trelawney.

"Only Dumbledore can."

Kat sighed at not seeing Dumbledore around, until the big door opened and he appeared, he walked all the way towards Umbridge in all the silence.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"-He asked McGonagall nicely, as if Umbridge wasn't there.

McGonagall, holding on to Trewlaney, walked pass by him.-"Thank you, sir. Thank you."-Trelawney said in tears that were now of joy and went inside.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Education Decree Number 23 as enacted by the minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers,"-Dumbledore interrupted her and corrected her.-"You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

Umbridge put back her creepy smile.-"For now."

Dumbledore just turned around.

"Don't you all have studying to do?"-He said as he walked to the students, making them go away.

Kat was still with Luna and she saw Harry running after Dumbledore, but he lost him in the crowd.

"Thank goodness he came out. She's not a teacher, but she won't be thrown out on the street."-Luna said smiling.

"That's true. At least he can still turn around a few of her orders."-Kat said smirking as she looked at Umbridge walking like nothing happened.

Back in the common room, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Kat, Fred and George were alone. Not too happy.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!"-Hermione shouted

"Big words, cus"-Kat told her, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"It's true! We're not learning out to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs."

"Face it. Things aren't the same. She took over completely."-Kat said getting on her feet and walking towards her.

"We have to do something."-Harry said

"I say we try poison."-Ron suggested.

"That's not bad."-The twins said.

"No, not something to her. Something about her. We have to learn defends."-Hermione paced around the room.

"Like what? She has the job already. Fudge will keep it that way."-Kat crossed her arms and went beside Hermione, in front of the guys that were sitting on the sofa. Harry was at a chair besides a table.-"I assure you 6 teenagers won't make him change his mind."

"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority."-Harry turned the volume of the radio up and everybody started to listen.-"Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"Of course, blame the guy who escaped from Azkaban."-Kat commented.

"Harry!"-A voice called him from the fire and everyone looked, but let Harry went first. It was Sirius' face coming out of the fire.

"What are you doing here?"-Harry asked as he got on his knees.

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?"-Ron asked-"What does he think, we're forming an army?"

"That won't be a bad idea."-Kat said looking at him.

"That's what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me to tell you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldermort is on the move."

"They should have believed Harry and Dumbledore before, this just gives you proof that he is back."-Kat added.

"Fudge is in fear, he's in denial."-Sirius answered.

"What can we do, Sirius? There must be something."-Harry asked, hoping there was.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. For now, at least, it looks like you're on your own. Stay together."

And with that he disappeared.

"We have to do something."-George said getting off the couch.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"-Kat said, but the others just looked at her. She looked at Hermione. -"Hermione and I thought that we should find someone…"-She started to walk around, especially behind Harry.-"Someone that can teach us how to defend ourselves. Like Sirius said, we're on our own."

"Like who?"-Fred asked as he got up too.

"Harry?"-Hermione looked at him and he at her.-"You faced him. We have to prepare ourselves for what's coming. We need a teacher."

Harry understood what Kat and Hermione were saying.

"I can't. I'm not a teacher."-He said getting off his knees and into his feet.

"Look, mate"-Fred said putting a hand on his shoulders.-"You can do this, and you'll have us backing you up."

"You already have 5 students. You just need a bit more."-George added.

Harry looked at them, all 5 of them.

"Alright. I'll do it."

A smile came across their faces.

"We need somewhere to meet up."-Hermione let them know.

"How about in Hogsmeade? It'll be safer outside of school."-Kat suggested

"I've got the place."-Said Ron raising his hand a bit.

"Good. Good. So let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll tell the others. People we can trust."-Hermione said, getting her hands together.

"That leaves Malfoy out."-Ron said with a chuckle.

"That leaves every Slytherin out."-Kat added to his sentence.

"We'll need all the help we can get. I'll get things started."-Hermione said as she stormed off.

"That's my cousin."-Kat said with a little laugh.

"Well, see you tomorrow."-Ron said as he left, followed by Harry.

"Night, guys."-But before Kat left, George grabbed her hand.

"We got you something."-He said as Fred handed her a crystal bottle with some black liquid.

"We got it from Umbridge."-Fred said with a smile.

"Actually Filch had it."-George finished.

"Thank you so much guys!"

She had a smile on her face, she jumped on them and hugged both.

"Thanks. Now, good night, see you tomorrow."

She waved at them and left. Kat changed into her pajamas. Long black pants with a purple sleeves shirt. Her smiled faded when she remembered she was getting more into their lives. Now this thing they were going to do, she knew more people would come. She knew she shouldn't help them. She couldn't, but deep down wanted. The next day they were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. They were already ready and Kat went down, dressed simply while the others were ready for the snow.

"You sure you're going out with that?"-Fred asked pointing at her jeans, boots and long sleeves shirt.

"Um…I changed my mind. I'm not going."-She said lowly

"What?"-They all said.

"It was part of your idea."-Hermione said

"You can't just bail now."-Harry said

"I'm sorry. I…I need to do something else."

"Better than training to fight Voldemort?"-Ron asked not so happy, on the edge of mad.

Kat was in silence. The others looked at her in disappointment.

"I thought you said you would be there for me."-Harry said, kind of quoting her.

"I will, but…that's why I'm not going."

"It doesn't make sense."-he added

"I'm sorry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione just turned around. Fred and George kept looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"How can we look at you?"-Fred asked, snapping.

"You were all into this last night. What did Damian found out and said you shouldn't?"

"This is nothing to do with him."

"We'll see you later, Katy."

They turned around and walked away. Kat didn't really like that 'Katy', it was filled with disappointment. She thought she was doing the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

At Hogsmeade, the trio and the twins went to The Hog's Head, where they would meet. As they waited, more people arrived from school. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Cho with a friend, Angelina and other students.

"Only a few students?"-Harry asked Hermione nervous.

"Well, the idea sounded interesting."-She answered, also a bit nervous.

Fred and George went to the barman and order 25 butterbeers to all of them. But even as they tried to make things happy, they felt bad Kat wasn't there.

"Cheer up, guys. If she didn't want to come, it's her loss."-Ron tried to cheer them on.

They heard the door opening and Kat appeared, with the same close but a jacket over and a scarf. She tried to put a big smile, but she was nervous being there. George and Fred's face lighted up. She walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm um…"-She passed her hand over her neck.-"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."-Harry said with a smile.

She went and sat down between Fred and George. She grabbed Fred's glass and took a sip of it and he let out a little laugh. In a few minutes Hermione got up.

"Um…hi."-She said nervous, as everyone looked at her.-"You all know why we're here. We need a proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?"-A blonde guy asked.

"Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."-Ron snapped to the boy.

"So he says."-The kid said

"So Dumbledore says."-Hermione got in.

"So Dumbledore said because he says. Where's the proof?"-The boy kept talking.

"Maybe, if Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed."-A boy with black hair said to Harry.

"Hey!"-Kat yelled getting up.-"shut up! Voldemort is back. Harry didn't call you all here to talk about Diggory's dead! If you wanted that, or you don't believe that Voldermort's back, and just came to throw hate at Harry and Dumbledore, there's the door. Don't let it hit ya, where the Lord split ya on you're way out!"

Kat sat back down and the twins were holding the laugher. No one left. There was only a silence.

"Is it true you can cast the Patronus charm?"-Luna asked, breaking the ice.

Harry, nervous and letting his anger go away, nodded.

"Yes. I've seen it."-Hermione answered to Luna.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that."-Said Dean impressed.

"And he killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office."-Neville added.

"It's true!"-Of course, Ginny was the living proof.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."-Ron kept adding to Harry's achievements.

"In other words he has saved all your buts in the last year and you haven't even noticed."-Kat commented.

"Last year… he really did fight off you-know-who"-Hermione finished.

"Wait."-Harry said since he was feeling uncomfortable.-"All of those things might sound great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing. I nearly always had help. All of that is not like school. If you do a mistake, in school, you can try it again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die…you don't know what it's like."

After Harry's speech there was a silence, he sat back down same as Hermione.

"We don't, you're right. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating you-know…Voldermort…"-She sighed at saying his name.

"He's really back?"-Nigel asked Harry, ready to face it and believe it.

Harry nodded slowly.

"So, here's a list…"-Hermione said, signing her name under Harry and Ron's.-"If you wish to join, come up here and put your name."

She placed the pen besides the list, but no one walked. Kat got up and signed. Followed by Fred, George and Luna. After Luna a line was being made. Harry was proud of himself and those who signed. After that Harry announce it was over and the room started to clear.

"Thanks for coming."-Fred told Kat while everybody left.

"Yeah, we really thought you weren't after what you said."-George added.

"Why did you say it anyways?"

Kat stayed quiet looking at both.

"It was just a little prank. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to see how much Harry wanted me here, for help."-Kat said the first thing that came to her mind, but they just kept looking at her.

"Um…well, either way, glad you're here with us."-Fred finished

Both stayed looking at her with a smile and she tried to look at both, but she felt she was blushing with the stares.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Kat turned her head and they laughed a bit. She saw they were almost the last ones so she grabbed their hands and took them away. They were on the bridge on the way to Hogwarts planning where to meet.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?"-Suggested Ginny

"Too small."-Said Harry

"The forbidden forest?"-Hermione suggested

"No bloody way!"-Ron commented

"The Quidditch field?"-Suggested Kat

"Too risky"-Said Harry

"What happens if we get caught?"-Ginny asked Harry

"Who cares?"-Hermione shouted happy, making everyone open their eyes wide.-"I mean this is exciting, breaking the rules."-She kept smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"-Ron asked making her laugh.

"My cousin has finally learned!"-Kat jumped on her and messed her beanie and Hermione laughed again.

"Anyways, something good came out of today?"-She said and looked the other way with a smile.

"What?"-Asked Harry looking at her

"Cho didn't stop looking at you."

Harry smiled from ear to ear, but he quickly went back to the subject. Later that day, Kat was sitting on the sofa with the legs up too, writing on her notebook. She sighed and tilted her head back to rest and closed her eyes. She felt two lips giving her a peck on her cheek and raised her head again to see Fred.

"Hey."-He said as she got her knees up to make room for him, and he sat down.

"Hi."-She said looking down, pretending to write.

"Are you really busy or not?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk. Before they close the doors."

Kat thought about it and just looked to his eyes that wanted her to come.

"Alright. Be right back."

She went to the girls' room to leave her notebook and came back down. Both left the common room and went out of Hogwarts. They hit the ground after the bridge and quickly Kat made a snow ball and threw it at him. He laughed and did the same. They started to throw snowballs at each other. Once he went down to get more snow and she jumped on his back, making him fall. Both laughed and he turned around and she sat beside him while he stayed lay down. They slowly stopped laughing and looked at the sky as the night came.

"Looks beautiful."-Kat said looking at the sky with the moon fading in.

"Yeah."-He said and looked at her.-"Have you talked to Damian?"

Kat looked at him and she sighed. She lay back to fall beside him. She thought it was time to say part of the truth.

"What? Is he ok?"-He asked, not really caring for him, he just cared for her.

"Truth is…there is no Damian…never was."-She bit her lip, waiting for his respond. She thought it would get him mad since she lied.

"Really?"-He asked rather happy.

"Um…yeah. I lied about him. He doesn't exist."

"Oh, but why?"

"I don't know. I just…"-She didn't know what to answer.

"Hey…look over there."-He pointed to the other side of her so she would turn her head around.

"What?"-She looked and there was nothing, but snow.-"I don't see anything-"-she looked again at him and was interrupted by his lips on hers.

His hand went to her neck, under her ear and his thumb caressed it slowly. He leaned more on her to be almost over her.

"Fred…"-She said under his lips and tried to stop him, but she felt weak. The strong girl she always was broke. She has never felt like this with anyone.-"No. I can't."-She was able to stop the kiss, but he was still on her, his fingers were going trough her hair.

"Why? Is there someone else?"-He asked with a smirk.

"No. It's that. I just can't."

"Give me a good reason."

Her eyes looked everywhere looking for a good reason. The good reason, she couldn't say it. And it wasn't even good. While she thought, he went back down and kissed her again. The strong girl broke again. She felt the warmth; she felt the snow around melting. Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. They stopped and looked to see Pansy Parkinson with her prefect badge on her chest.

"Both of you, Gryffindors, come on!"- She said and kicked Kat on the shoulder.

Kat gave her a dirty look. Fred got up and helped her get up. She obviously took them to Snape.

"So…these two were…?"-He asked behind his desk.

"Outside, after hours, and just showing public affection."

Kat just looked the other way, not at Fred, and he put a little smile. Snape got up and went behind them.

"Just because this is your last year…doesn't mean you can go around doing what you pleased…50 points will be taken out of Gryffindor."

"For being outside 5 minutes after the school was closed?"-Kat snapped

"30 more for raising your tone at me…"

Kat bit her tongue inside her mouth to hold the anger.

"Now…what should we do as punishment?…"

"Our common room needs a clean up."-Suggested Parkinson and Kat glared at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson…you can leave."-And she left as he kept walking around Fred and Kat.-"Yes…why don't you go and clean Slytherin's common room?"

"No, thank you."-Fred answered his question

"I was giving you an order, Weasley. Both of you. Dismiss."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They left the office and went to the broom closet to get a broom, and a mop. Before leaving the closet, Fred grabbed her by the waists and gave her a soft kiss. She stayed paralyzed and he smiled. Kat looked beside her and saw a can with wax; she smirked and got it.

"This will come in handy."-Fred let out a little laugh.

Both went to the common room and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch with Crabbe and Goyle. And Parkinson was in front of them. There were a few others that looked at Fred and Kat in a disgusting way.

Parkinson laughed at seeing them.-"Looks like the professor took my idea."

She pushed a glass of the table that broke when it touched the floor and spilled pumpkin juice.

"Oops."-She said and left.

Malfoy got up and went to Kat, and stayed looking at her.

"There's something about you…you were here before right?"-She went around her.

"Was it to you?"-She asked turning around to him.

"You were always protecting that Granger."-He said with a smirk.

"She's my best friend."

"Pansy told me what you two were doing…"-He caressed her cheek and she turned her head around.

"Watch it, Malfoy."-Fred said getting closer and angry.

"You watch it, Weasley. Now I know your weak point."-Malfoy smirked and grabbed her face at force.

Kat raised her wand to his head and a trail of transparent white smoke came out of it and got into his mind. His smirk disappeared and he let her go. She restored back his memory of that night she turned him into a pig.

"You…you…"-He kept pointing at her, Fred was lost.-"Wait until my father hears about this!"

"I'm really shaking!"

He stayed looking at her, mad, then at Fred and walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What did you do?"

"I restored back his memory of the night I turned him into a pig. So he can remember how scared he was of me."

Kat let out a little laugh and then he stayed looking at her.

"What?"-She asked looking to his eyes.

"He's right…"-He caressed her check where Malfoy touched.-"You are my weak point now…drove me mad how he grabbed you."

He got closer to kiss her, but she pushed him handing him the broom.

"We better start cleaning."

She turned around and started. Fred looked at her with a smile and started cleaning too. Once in a while Fred would get close and give her a kiss on the check and Kat would just blush. She turned into someone different since their kiss, but her mind haven't changed. She knew this could never happened, every time she tried to tell Fred no, his eyes would look straight at hers and made her mind go blank; made her surrender. When they were done, Kat went to the boy's dormitory of the fifth year, where Malfoy was and she cleaned the floor beside their beds with wax. Then she did the same at the girls' room, but only to Parkinson. She went down and left the common room with Fred. When they got to the common room, Hermione, Ron, Harry and George were waiting for them. Ron was asleep on the couch and snoring.

"Where have you two been?"-Hermione made Ron wake up.-"Its way past curfew and you two just enter like nothing?"

"Calm down, cus. We…we were in detention."

"Detention? Why the bloody hell?"

Both looked at each other, not knowing what to answer.

"We went to see if Hagrid had come back."-Kat said.-"But we went right when the doors closed and they caught us when we were coming back."

"Parkinson caught us and took us to Snape. He got us to clean the Slytherin common room."-Fred explained.

"Yeah. Malfoy was there. By the way, I restored his memory so I don't think he'll mess with any of us again."

"What did he do when you did it?"-Asked Ron, half asleep on the couch.

"_My father will hear about this!_"-Kat imitated Draco.-"I really give a crap. That happened like 3 years ago, no one will believe him."

"His dad will."-Hermione mentioned.

"His dad believes everything his pathetic son says."-Harry added.

"That's right, but here no one will."-Kat said sitting on the smaller sofa with her legs on one of the arms of it.

"Anyways, time for bed, Kat, get your butt upstairs before you get in detention again."-Hermione said before walking away.

"Well, good night, guys. Remember to keep looking for a place where we can meet."-Harry said before he and Ron left.

"Ok!"-Kat answered to him.

Fred went to her and gave her a kiss, but before he could continue it, Kat pushed him.

"No, Fred. Not anymore."

She got up and left. George stayed looking at him, not so amused.

"What was that?"

"The reason we got detention."-Fred winked.

"What the bloody hell? You kissed her?"

"Yeah. You know I like her."-Fred went up to the stairs for the room.

George followed and grabbed his arm and turned him around.-"You know I like her too! And what about Damian?"

Fred sighed.-"I saw my chance. You'll have yours. And Damian doesn't exist."

"What if I don't get it? And what do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"She made up the whole Damian thing. And you will get it, mate."

"What if? Besides look like she pushed you and just left. Maybe she doesn't even like one of us."

"Believe me, on the snow it didn't feel that way."

Fred smirked and went upstairs. George kicked the wall and went up to the dormitory too. The next morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the common room. Kat haven't got close to Fred or George. And George haven't spoke to Fred much. Kat entered the common room not so happy and sat down besides Hermione and took away Ron's chocolate frog.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!"-She snapped as she took a bite of it.

"You're in a good mood."-Harry said sarcastic.

"Yeah, what happened?"-Hermione asked closing her notebook.

Kat hesitated to speak.-"Snape took away 100 points from Gryffindor."

"What?"-The three of them snapped.

"100 points?"-Fred asked getting close from behind with George.-"So he found out?"

"Of course he did, you idiot!"-Kat snapped at him.-"You called you anyways?"

Fred let out a little laugh and petted her head, but she pushed his hand away.

"What did he found out?"-Hermione asked.

"I may have done a little prank to Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Kat!"-Hermione yelled.

"He took out 150 points from Gryffindor because of you in less than 24 hours?"-Ron pointed out.

Kat hesitated again and spoke in a low tone.-"…200."

"200?"-The three of them snapped again

"What's the other 50?"-Ron asked with eyes wide open.

"30 for snapping at him last night and 20 more for snapping at him today."

"You have to learn not to snap at him."-Harry recommended.

"Now I know."

Kat took another bite of the chocolate from, harsh and Hermione shook her head in disappointed. Neville came in running towards them.

"Guys! Guys!"-He panted.-"I think…I think I found a place."-He kept trying to catch his breath.

"Great Neville! Where is it?"-Harry asked with delight.

"Come. Before it disappears"

Everybody looked at each other and just followed him.

"Did he say disappear?"-Ron asked Kat.

"I…I think so."-She answered confused to what Neville said.

Neville walked them trough halls and halls. They got to one that was empty.

"It was here. A big door."-He said pointing at a wall.-"It disappeared and now it's gone."

"A door?"-Hermione asked curious.

"Yeah. It leads to a room. It was perfect."-Neville said frustrated.

Kat heard a noise, like rocks moving. She turned around and saw a big door appearing.

"Um…guys."

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"This is it. C'mon!"-Neville said going in first.

They entered and the lights went on, on their own. Showing a room with mirrors on the wall, a big chandelier on the center of the roof, the walls with out mirrors were made of stone.

"Neville, you found the Room of Requirement."-Hermione started.

"The what?"-Neville asked.

"The Room of Requirement. Also known as the come and go room. It's prepared for the needs of who finds it."-Hermione continued.

"So…what if you need a toilet?"-Asked Ron, curious.

"Charming. But at least you got the idea."

"Well it's also called the come and _go_ room."-Kat laughed at herself. Ron laughed to along with Fred and George who laughed a bit and smile looking at her.

"Thank you, Kat."-Hermione told her

"This works great. It's like Hogwarts wants us to defend ourselves. We should meet here."-Harry said

"Do you think everyone else will find it?"-Kat asked looking around.

"Possibly. We should come together the first lesson. Maybe it will always show up in this corridor."-Hermione said also looking around.

"This is awesome!"-Kat yelled.-"ja, it has echo!"

"She's amused."-Said Fred chuckling.

"I should bring the Marauder's map in case I see someone passing by when we go out or in. Especially Umbridge."-Harry suggested.-"For now, let's tell everyone where we're meeting. We start tomorrow."

They left the room and went looking for those who were on the list. Kat went outside and saw Luna on the bridge looking down.

"Hey, Luna!"-She stood beside her and looked at what she was looking.-"What you looking at?"

"The snow."-She said, tilting her head a bit.-"It calms me down."

Kat stayed looking at it and let out a really goofy laugh.

"It does…"-She stayed hypnotized by the snow.-"Anyways, we found a place to have our lessons."

"Where?"

"You know what's the Room of Requirement, right?"

"Yeah."

"There. It's on the seventh floor. Go to it and you might see me, Harry, Ron, Hermione or one of the Weasley twins to enter. At least for the first lesson that's tomorrow after classes."

"Ok, thanks Kat."

Both stayed looking, but Luna looked at her.

"You are a very special person, aren't you?"

"W-what do you mean?"-She asked Luna looking at her weird.

"You have something no one else does. I don't know what it is, but you just have it. Maybe a secret. That must be since I don't know what it is for sure."

"Oh…thanks? I'm not sure."

"Depends on your secret. By it you only know if it's a complement. If it's not, I hope I didn't offend you, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok"

Both turned to the snow again. Kat was now worried that Luna might know something, and she does. Not clearly all, but she knows something.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next day, everybody was in the Room of Requirement except for George and Kat. They left to look for everyone and kept sending them there as they found them. When they were going to enter, Kat had the marauder's map and saw Umbridge was on the corridor where the room is hidden. They have to get her away in case someone comes out.

"What do we do?"-George asked as Umbridge turned the corner.

"Oh, George!"-She said and jumped on him to hug him. She made them spin around.

Umbridge saw them being all close and hurried her walk. Kat stopped hugging him, grabbed his hand and took him away running and giggling. George got the plan and played along. They ran into another hall and Umbridge followed them with her wand out. Kat rested from a wall and pulled him to her, making his hands end up on her waist, both laughing. Their faces were close, Georges was down to hers since she was shorter. Their lips were about to crash, but Kat pushed him, grabbed his hand and both ran before Umbridge got closer. He felt she was teasing him, and that made the desire go higher. They left the seventh floor, jumping to the stairs that were about to leave and hid behind the door frame of the eight floor. Kat got him close to her, making his hands end up on her waist again and even got an arm around his neck. He lowered his head again, but she was looking at the map and saw Umbridge got on the stairs that arrived after they left to the sixth floor. She put the map down and looked at him, both laughing.

"That was fun"-She said and laughed again.

He was about to say something when his eyes caught hers. Both stopped laughing and went speechless. Kat felt what she felt when she was with Fred at the snow. Legs weak, lips trembling, heart racing. His lips crashed first with hers. _Finally_, he thought. Kat's other arm went around his neck to meet with the other one. She knew she should stop, but she didn't want to. Her hands went to his chest to push him, but every time she was about to she thought 'not yet' and enjoyed a few more seconds. Until she recovered her strength and pushed.

"Um, we should-we should go."-She said and turned around to go out from under the frame.

George with a big smile on his face followed her. They arrived at the room and everyone was practicing spells.

"Ok, one line here, another in front."-Said Harry walking towards them.-"Kat! Would you come with me?"

"Sure."

She followed him, both walking between the two lines until they were on a half a circle covered with mirrors on the wall.

"Pick somebody to duel with. Use any spells you need, that won't harm the other tough."

"Or others…"-She said with a smirk

"Others? You want two?"-He said smiling, knowing who she meant.

"Yep."

"Ok. Fred, George. It's your turn. Two against one! I'm putting Kat for our first duel exhibition since she knows what it's like to be in real duels."-He told the others.-"I hope you do know."-She looked at her.

"Yes."-She smirked.

"Those who do not know…she had fought other wizards and witches and snatchers and what ever she has found. I bet you can take on two students."

"Thanks, Harry, for showing me off."-She said sarcastic.

Both laughed. Fred and George went around her with smirks, and then walked a few feet away. One on each side.

"When you're ready…now!"-Harry shouted.

"_Immobulus!_"-Fred yelled.

"_Protego! Everte Statum!_"-She blocked it and made him fly back.-"_Aresto Momentum!_"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"-George said to her other side.

"_Protego! Stupefy!_"-She protected herself and threw a spell at George who fell to the floor.

She didn't put too much strength on the Stupefy so George wouldn't be affected much. Everybody clapped at her.

"Well done, Kat!"-Harry said with a smile.

George and Fred went to her kind of laughing.

"We were gonna go easy on you and you just attack us like we're some snatchers or death eaters."-Commented Fred

"Hey, Voldermort, nor his Death Eaters will have mercy."-She said and tapped both on a cheek.

"True, but you could have."-Said George petting her head.

She let out a little laugh and the lesson continued.

"Well done, everyone!"-Harry said in front of everybody.-"I think it went great for our first time. Now we'll meet again at the same time. Great job."

While everyone left, George grabbed Kat by her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She really didn't expect it so she stood still while he smiled. Fred came back looking for them and both acted like nothing. They were at dinner laughing. Kat was between Fred and George, in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Umbridge came from the trio's side since they were on the side of the entrance.

"Miss Skye?"-She called her with her big eyes and smile.-"I believe I saw you today very close with um…"-She pointed at Fred and then at George not knowing who it was.-"One of them. And as I recall, I believe you got detention the other night for being the same way with Fred Weasley."

Everyone looked at Kat who was with her eyes looking down.

"Who was it, dear?"

"It doesn't matter. I pushed him in it."-She said so she wouldn't get them in trouble.

"Or you tell me who it was or the two of them get detention too."

She was about to say something when George spoke looking at Kat.

"It was me."-He looked at Umbridge.

"Well then, both come to my office after dinner."

She walked away to the teachers table. Kat continued eating, but the others stayed looking at her. She felt it and dropped her spoon on the plate.

"What?"

"Very close?"-Hermione started

"With one of them?"-Harry continued

"And you got detention the other night for being the same?"-Ron added

Kat sighed and looked down. Fred and George looked at her with an elbow on the table and resting theirs heads on the hand, and with a big smile.

"So you got detention for kissing us both?"-Fred asked with a smirk

"What are we going to do about it?"-George added smirking too

"Nothing."-Kat answered to both.

"Explain."-Hermione said kind of laughing.-"And Damian?"

"He doesn't exist, ok? I made him up."

"Why?"-Ron asked chuckling.

"I don't know. I didn't want to fall for anyone?"

"So you ended up falling?"-George asked with hope.

"N-No. I just…it was impulse."

"It didn't felt like impulse to me."-Fred said

"Or me."-George added

"That's why you two were late the other night? Parkinson caught you."-Harry said kind of laughing.

"Why is it so funny?"-Kat asked frustrated

The others laughed and George and Fred hugged her with one arm.

"Awww!"-Both said.-"its ok, Katy!"

They gave her a kiss on each cheek and the others laughed again. She tried to keep eating and after a while they all calmed down.

"Wait…its detention with Umbridge."-Hermione noticed.-"Don't you think she will do the same thing she did to you and Harry before?"

"Possibly."-Kat answered

"You can't let her."

"Thanks, captain obvious. I know. I'll take my own quill."

"She won't let you. Remember?"-Harry said.-"She made us use hers."

"Well I won't use it, that's it."

She kept eating. After dinner George and Kat walked to Umbridge's office. She was there sitting behind her desk, surrounded by pink walls, plates with moving kittens covered it.

"Sit down."

She said to both who sat on the table beside her. One in front of the other. In front of them there were a piece of paper.

"Write: I shouldn't be doing public affections with my classmate."

Kat quickly took out two quills and gave one to George.

"No, no. I have my special quills."-She said putting them in front of them

"It's ok. Mines are more special."-Kat said with a smile and started to write. George too.

"You have to use mine too, dear."-Umbridge looked like she was going to lose her temper.

"Its ok, really."-Kat kept writing.

"Dear…these are necessary."

"So you can harm us? No thanks."

"Use these or I will expel you both!"

She yelled and both stopped. George looked at her and nodded. He took the quill first and then Kat. Umbridge went back and sat down on her desk. Kat hesitated to write, but started after George. In minutes the writing started to appear in scars on her hand, as the first time. George looked at his hand and it was also happening, the burning killed. He looked at Kat who kept writing and her right had was in a fist to resist the pain; she was left handed. With his left hand, he grabbed Kat's right hand. They both looked at each other and George caressed her hand with his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>So why don't you go ahead and tell me which first kiss you liked better? :)<strong>  
><strong>I really wanna know.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When they were done they left. Kat just stormed off and George caught her, grabbing her arm.

"I'm so fucking furious! She's a cruel witch! She's the one that deserves to be punished! She can't just treat students like this! Look at your hand! She can treat us this way and just get away with it!"

She kept on the fit and George laughed at seeing her like that.

"Why are you laughing? Why do you and Fred always laugh when I'm angry?"

She kept yelling until he pushed her to the wall and kissed her. Making her calm down. He stopped, but stayed close to her with a cute smile.

"It's just that…you look so adorable when you're mad. You always do."

"Oh, I look adorable when I'm mad?"-She asked kind of laughing.-"Well I must look stunning, because I'm bloody furious!"

"You look gorgeous."

He started to kiss her again, but she pushed him.

"No…this,"-She said pointing at both. -"This should stop. C'mon."

She pushed him out of her way and walked away. Both arrived at the common room to be receiving by Hermione, Fred, Harry and Ron.

"How was it?"-Harry asked

George and Kat showed them their hands with the scars. Hermione took Kat's in her hands.

"I tried to use mine, but she was going to expel us if we didn't."-Kat explained

"We have to tell Dumbledore."-Hermione said looking at Harry.

"I already told you, he has enough on his mind."-Harry said.-"Plus, he won't be able to do much, the minister is on Umbridge's side."

"It's ok. We're already doing something. We will show her when the time comes."-Kat said letting her hand fall from Hermione's.-"I'm going to go now. I'm tired."

"Yeah. We should all turn in. Night guys."-Hermione said as she left.

"Bye."-Harry and Ron said leaving.

Before Kat leaving, George and Fred grabbed her arms.

"Meet us here at 1am. Please?"-Both said

"For…?"

"We have to talk."

Kat looked at both, they were serious.

"Um…ok"

She turned around and left. She changed to her pajamas and slept for a while. She woke up and saw it was 1:23am. She rushed downstairs and saw Fred and George sitting on the sofa. She slowly got close. She knew what they wanted to talk about and truth is she wasn't ready. She was going to turn around, but when she did, she hit some books that were on the floor and they saw her.

"Hey. We thought you weren't going to show."-George said smiling

"Um…sorry, I was asleep and time flew."

She went to them and she was going to sit beside Fred where there was space, but George grabbed her hand. He guided her to sit on his lap with her feet on Fred's. The room was only lighted by the fire. She had a good view to both of them who looked her straight to her eyes. She didn't know who to look. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lips were trembling. The strong girl left her.

"W-what do you wanna talk about?"-She finally spoke.

"Um…what now?"-Fred asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well…are we something, Katy?"-George asked

"Um…guys…I…I just can't."

"You said that, why can't you?"-Fred asked

"I…I can't explain it…"-She looked away, looking at them made her too weak.

"Then, while you can…"

George said before stretching his face to her neck and started to kiss it.

"No-"

She tried to stop, but she was weak. Fred got up and started to kiss her lips while his hand went trough her hair on the back of her head. Her hands were against George's chest, but shortly he took one in his hand and held to it tight. George stopped and turned her head so he was on her lips and Fred on her neck. After a moment she pushed them and got up.

"No. This has to stop. We can't do this. Nothing can happen."

"But why?"-Both asked getting up and in front of her.

"I can't tell you. I won't. Let's just…be friends."

There was a silence and they slowly nodded, Kat nodded too. They got closed and kissed both her cheeks.

"You won't give up, will you?"-She asked

"Not that easily."-Both smiled again.

"I'm doing it for your own good."

She turned around and went back to her room. The next day after class, everyone met at the Room of Requirement. The trio was in front of them and Hermione had a little sack that every time she moved it, made a sound of coins.

"Before we start, Hermione wants to tell you all something."-Harry said and looked at her

"Right. Well, this is the Dumbledore's Army coin, this is ours."

She passed by everyone and gave them a going with the D.A. signature and numbers on the corner.

"Many of you would know that the Death Eaters, Voldermort's loyal servants, have a mark. The Dark Mark. He touches it to let them know when to meet. Well I got this idea. The numbers on the edges will glow to let you know the time and date of the next meeting. Harry, obviously, would be in charge of that."

"Please, keep them safe and don't show them to anyone that it's not on the army or knows about it."

Kat looked at the coin standing in her hand. She knew this was now official. There was no turning back, unless it was running away. Which she thought. She came back when Fred and George pulled her between them since there was going to be another exhibition duel.

"You don't want to be blown up by Nigel, wouldn't you?"-George said kind of laughing.

Harry was on one and Nigel on the other.

"Go on, give me your best shot."-He told to Nigel

Hesitating Nigel got up his wand.

"Stupefy!"

Both Nigel and Harry flew back and fell.

"Er-very good. Not bad at all."-Harry said getting up.

The lesson went great too. The six of them were just leaving the seventh floor when they got on the stairs, another one was going down besides them with Malfoy.

"Hey, you! Kat!"-He called

They all turned around not so happy.

"My father will like to have a word with you."-He said with a smirk.

Kat went down fast to him followed by the others.

"Why? Did you go crying to him already?"

"No. I just mentioned you and he said he wanted to meet you."

"Forget it!"

"He said that if you didn't go. He would look for you."-He smirked.

"Fine. When?"

"He's at the Slytherin common room right now. C'mon."

She started to follow them when he turned around.

"Alone."-He told the others

They all looked at Kat.

"It's ok."

They turned around and kept walking.

"Gives us the map, Harry!"-Fred and George said and Harry handed it to him.

They searched Kat and found her still following Malfoy until the reached the common room. It was empty. Only a tall figure stood looking at a mirror. Long blond hair dressed in black. He slowly turned around and smirked.

"So it's you."

Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"What do you want?"

"Katherine Skye, right?"-He asked with a cocky face.-"Draco told me about you…your name sounded so familiar…now that I see you…I know why."

He started to walk around her. Kat felt shivers going up her spine. She knew he was a death eater. Death eaters know each other.

"You might be familiar with this…"-He said as he showed her his dark mark.

"Yes. That's the mark of you-know-who."

He pulled her by the collar of her blouse.-"Don't act all innocent."

Kat got lose from his grip and gave a few steps back and he smirked.

"Show your arms."-He told her.

"Does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"No. And he doesn't need to. I told Severus I had some business to attend to and he let me pass…now…your arm."

She turned around and walked away, but before leaving, Crabbe and Goyle stood in her way. She turned around to face Lucius and Draco, both with a smirk. She walked up to them, lifted her robe and blouse sleeve to show the dark mark, in jet black. Meaning she was an active Death Eater.

"Ah…still black I see."

She hid it back.-"I don't know why. I haven't done anything."

"Nothing evil? Killed? Rob? Or just by being close to Potter you're showing the dark Lord a way in."

"What do you want so this can stay between us?"

"Oh, no, no. I won't say anything…for now. Neither will Draco and his friends."

Lucius walked behind her and whispered into her ear.

"It's up to you…your conscious. As you become Potter's friend, you're putting him in danger. If you even are a friend…you knew all along it would have been dangerous for him, but you still stayed."

He kept whispering to her. The others were still on the stairs looking at the map, until Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

"Guys! The crystal ball!"

She started to run and the guys went behind her. They got to the common room and Hermione looked for her Crystal ball. She placed it on a table and everyone looked.

"Eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel! Katherine Skye!"-She said fast

The smoke cleared and showed Kat with Lucius just finishing whispering to her.

"You can go now."

Crabbe and Goyle made way for her and she gave Lucius and Draco a look of death. She turned around and walked away fast.


	15. Chapter 15

**I uploaded 2 today because I just really thought these last two should be uploded together.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The crystal ball kept showing her going to the seventh floor, she was furious, it was noticeable. The doors of the Room of Requierement opened and she went inside. They left the common room to go to the Room, where Kat was screaming in, alone.

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!"

She yelled and blew up everything the spells hit. She broke her wand and threw the two pieces. She turned around to face the wall of mirrors. She saw in all of them visions of her. But mostly illusion. She was dressed in black leather, showing her arm, the dark mark with a proud smirk. The curse she had since she was a child. She started to hit the mirrors in front of her, breaking them, her knuckles started to bleed a few hits after. She collided on the floor with her hands stained with blood running trough her hair. The doors opened and they saw her. They stayed paralyzed at watching the scene. Fred and George were the first to run to her and hold her. She was angry, filled with rage.

"Kat, what happened? We tried to see if we could help you, but I got the ball too late."-Hermione explained.-"Your hands!"-She grabbed Kat's hands, but she swung them away.

"How much did you see?"-She asked between Fred and George's chest.

"Not much. When Malfoy told you to leave."

Harry took the pieces of Kat's wand and took them to her.

"Your wand…"

"I'll get another one"

Kat got up and looked at the shattered mirror and the broken walls and statues. Even in the broken glass she saw the illusion. She was about to hit it again, but Fred and George stopped her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong, Kat?"-Hermione yelled, getting paranoid.

Kat looked at her and started to breathe slow and calm down. Hermione hugged her to see if it helped, but Kat didn't hug back. They convince her to go to the Hospital wing.

"How did this happen?"-Asked Madam Pomfrey with Kat's hands on hers.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. If they say where they found her, it might blow up D.A.

"I saw a spider, a big one, on the girls' dormitory. I have phobia to those. I started to punch the walls to kill it. I just lost it."-Kat lied before anyone spoke.

"Silly girl, those can't harm you. Next time a simple spell would do."

Madam Pomfrey poured some liquid into a towel and passed it over her knuckles it burned Kat, but she held on. Later she wrapped some bandages around her hands.

"You will be fine to leave if you want. If you wanna stay it's ok. I will write a note so you can take it to the teachers if you can't write."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey left the room and Kat lay down.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight. It'll be better."

"Can you tell us what happened?"-Fred asked her worried.

"Pft. No."-Kat was back to her normal state.

"Katy"-George said getting closer.

"Look, Malfoy lied. He did tell his father what I did to him. I might get expelled from Hogwarts if I'm not nice to Draco or make it up to him."

"How?"-Fred asked getting angry.

"Didn't say. I suspect it's to help him with homework or something."

"As long as there is no especial tutoring"-George pointed at her.

"He won't. I won't let him."-Hermione got up since she was sitting on the bed.

"It's ok. I can take care of it myself. And the room…I will fix it myself before the next reunion. Sorry."-He looked at Harry.

"It's ok. The room fixed it self."-Harry said to her.

"And your wand…I don't think it can be fixed."-Ron said showing Kat the two pieces.

"It's ok. The one that really chose me I have it saved. Since I was always on the run I didn't want it to get broke or anything. That was from a snatcher."

"Oh, oh well."-Ron threw it to the floor and Kat chuckle.

"You sure you wanna stay here?"-Hermione asked looking around, seeing she was the only one.

"Yes. It would be better."

"Want me to accompany you?"

"Its ok, cus. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but I will bring you some food. Harry, Ron."

She walked away and they both followed her. Fred sat on one side of the bed and George on the other.

"We got really worried when we saw you with the Malfoys."-George said

"And later when we saw you like that at the room."-Fred added touching her knuckles.-"Does it hurt?"

"Not much as before. I should have calmed down. I'm just not used to being treated like that. Like I'm an object."

She raised her wrapped hand and looked at them.

"You're not."-Both said

"We should have gone with you."-George said feeling guilty.

"Since when do we listen to Malfoy?"

"Since when do you listen to me? I've been telling you not to call me Katy and you still do. I was the one who told you not go."

"Because we like you, Katy."-George tapped her cheek.

"A lot."-Fred added tapping her other cheek like she had done to them.

She let out a little laugh and looked down. There was a silence. Kat looked at them, George was looking at her and Fred was looking to the other beds. Kat sat up, grabbed George by the blouse and kissed him. Then did the same to Fred. She lay back and they stayed speechless, they just smiled.

"Just…wanted to see you smile again. I don't want to see you guilty."-She looked to her side.

"Um…thanks."-Both said

"But-"-George started, but was interrupted by the door.

Hermione entered with a plate of salad, Ron with a plate of chicken and Harry with a glass of water.

"I told her that you could eat something stronger."-Ron said showing her the chicken.

"No. Salad it's better."-Hermione placed the plate on a little table and put it in front of Kat.

"Thanks, cus, but I didn't hurt my stomach or anything inside me, it was just my knuckles."-She said while she sat.

"Told you."-Ron said putting the chicken beside the salad.

"But I will have both."

"Here you go."-Harry placed the glass of water beside the plate of chicken.

"Thanks, to the three of you."-She started to eat.

"Well, I'll see if I can visit you later. Take care."-Hermione said

"Get well soon."-Harry told Kat

"Thanks."-Kat said with her mouth full with salad.

The three of them left. George and Fred gave her a kiss on the head and left. She kept eating and when she was done, she looked at her knuckles. By her mind, a flashback ran. Lucius showing his Dark Mark and she showing him hers. In front of Draco. Leaving her with a messed up conscious. She saw all her friends in trouble. She saw them disappointed at her. She thought of what they all might think of her. She thought on what to do. In all her thoughts, she was so tired she fell asleep. The next day she woke up early and left the hospital wing and went for a walk. Her hands didn't hurt that much, just when she made force to it.

"What happened to your hands?"-A soft voice asked her.

"Oh, um…got burned with a potion that went wrong…"

"Oh, that happens a lot."-Luna looked at her with her light blue eyes.-"Do you wanna go to breakfast?"

"Um, no. I ate something at the hospital wing."

"Ok, then. Well, I believe you want to be alone. I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

"No, it's ok. You didn't."

"Hm…anyways, I'm hungry. See you at the D.A. lesson."

"Ok."

Luna walked away and Kat kept walking trough the bridge.

"What do you mean she left?"-Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey

"She got up, and walked away. Said she was feeling better. I don't know where she went. Maybe breakfast.?"

The 5 of them left the hospital wing and went to the great hall, but didn't saw her.

"Are you looking for Kat?"-A calm voice asked from their backs

"Yes, Luna. Have you seen her?"-Harry asked Luna

"Yes. She was outside. But she wants to be alone. Even if she didn't say it, I know she does. Still, you should go and check if she's ok."

"Thank you."

Hermione said before they all walked away. Lune entered the great hall skipping. Kat was just walking around when a laugher appeared behind her. It was Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle. Kat turned around and with a glare.

"Looks like we had more in common than we thought. I thought you were a filthy mudblood like Granger-"

"Take that back!"-She yelled taking her wand out.-"Or do you prefer my fist. I've been practicing. It would be embarrassing to be beaten up by a girl…again."-She smirked

"That was once and I wasn't prepared. If you touch me, I will tell Potter and his friends what you really are."

Kat looked at him and lowered her wand slowly.

"That's a good girl."

He got closer to her, behind her.

"You two, leave."

Crabbe and Goyle just walked away, leaving both alone.

"What do you want now?"-She asked mad

"Just talk…"

"…have you talked to him?"

"Who?"

"…Voldermort."

"Oh. No. Have you?"

"I won't tell you."

"That's a yes."-He chuckled.-"You do know he will soon realize you are here. That you betrayed him. If I were you I would tell him now. Maybe he'll have pity on your two boyfriends and just be after Potter."

"I won't let him get to Harry."

"Now you got attached to him too?"

He kept going around her.

"My father told me your story…you don't care for anyone. You ran from your parents who gave you everything, then from your mudblood foster parents…then from Hogwarts…leaving Granger on her own. You went around stealing…killing…you are pure evil. You and I are a lot a like, Kat."

Kat stayed quiet and he looked at her from up to down.

"I found out you're not exactly a mudblood…now you seemed pretty damn attractive."

"I don't look at pathetic losers, Draco."

"Me? Pathetic? I don't know what you see in those Weasleys anyways. Talking about pathetic, they are poor and a couple of losers. What do they have to offer you?"

"Something you don't and will never have."

"Malfoy!"-Both Fred and George yelled.

"Leave her alone, Draco!"-Harry yelled.

Draco let out an evil little laugh and walked away. Kat was lost in her thoughts.

"Did he touch you?"-Fred asked getting closer.

"N-No. We were just talking. He wants me to fix something on a paper due Friday. That's all."

"That can't be all with Malfoy"-Ron said

"Well it was. Now let's go, I don't feel like missing classes."

Kat walked by them and they followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Something's getting closer, I think there's a turning point comming. I hope you like it.**

**Please leave me reviews with your opinions :)**

**Either way, thanks for reading :D 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

The holidays were just around the corner. Umbridge have been trying to find out what Harry was planning since she suspected. They knew Filch would stay in the seventh floor watching over to see what they were up to. Fred and George left him a heart shaped box with their chocolates that made him break out in boils. They were watching with Kat, when Filch left, they came out of the corner.

"That was sick you guys!"-Kat said laughing.

She kept laughing and when she looked at them, George pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her. Fred started to kiss her neck. She was going to push put they grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall. Ever since she kissed them at the hospital wing they have done this a lot. They randomly kiss her.

"What have I told you?"-She said finally free from their lips.

"Friends…"-Fred started

"But we can't stay like that for long."-George added

"Well you're gonna have to learn to. I'm doing it for your good."

They sighed and got apart from her.

"You keep saying that and nothing! What will happen if you're with us?"-George snapped.

"You could die, get killed by myself or Voldermort."-She thought, she just stayed quiet.

They sighed, turned around and walked away. Kat followed them quietly. The lesson was over and they didn't talk. Kat hated seeing them mad, especially at her. So she took a final decision. They were at the common room and about to go up to their rooms when she pulled them from their arms.

"Can we talk?"

Both nodded and they went to sit on the couch. Kat was in the middle and slide her hands forward and backwards in her lap.

"Um…what do you want us to be?"-She asked looking to the front.

"Something more than friends."-George said turning her head towards him.

"But…us three?"

Fred did the same as George.-"We're willing to share. Unless you like one of us more."

Kat looked again at the front. Who she liked more? She didn't know. With both she felt the same.

"I…I don't know."

She had fallen for both, with out even trying.

"Why did you ask us anyway?"

"'Cause I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"If you're only going to be with us because of that"

"Then just don't. Well get over it and be good with just friends."

They both got up and went to the stairs to the room; Kat ran to them and caught them before they entered the room.

"But maybe that's not why!"

Both turned around and looked at her.

"Maybe I do like you too. A lot."

They slowly went down to her with a smile.

"Why didn't you just say so?"-George asked caressing her cheek.

"For-"

"Our good."-They both finished.

"Can't you forget what can harm us and just accept it?"

"No…I can't."

"Then why did you wanted to have this talk?"

"Well…I was going to ask you if…maybe we could be something, but…in here…like…secret. Maybe it will keep you safer."

Their faces lighted up with a bigger smile.

"Really?"-Both asked

"Yeah…I mean it."

"Why don't you just tell us what are you protecting us from?"

She looked to their eyes and she couldn't tell them now.

"I can't…not now. The time will come, I promise."

Both nodded with a little smile and hugged her tighter than ever. The next day Kat was on her way out when she bumped with Luna.

"Hey, going for a walk?"-Kat asked Luna

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah, mind if I join?"

"Not at all."

Both started to walk and Luna just told her everything about The Quibble and Kat really seemed interested. Kat was that type that always liked what wasn't normal.

"You know you say I'm special…"-Kat started already both walking pass Hagrid's.-"But you are a special girl yourself."

"Well thank you. Did you figure out why you were special?"

"I have a feeling I know…"-Kat really knew.

Both changed the subject but Kat started to feel dizzy. She fell to her knees and putted both hands on her head. Luna got on her knees to and tried to hold her.

"You alright?"

Kat started to hear Voldermort's voice like always.

"Come…come…My servants, come…"

A few times she gets dizzy over it, and it's when something bad it's going to happen. She finally lost conscious and fell to the snow. Luna started to push her lightly and call her. She tried to pull her, but she couldn't carry her all the way back.

"Kat wake up!"

She saw Ginny, Neville and Dean coming their way laughing and she ran to them.

"Please! Help! Kat fainted!"

"What? Where?"-Ginny asked worried.

"Come!"

Luna took them running a few feet away where Kat was lying on the snow.

"Dean! Neville! Take her!"-Ginny ordered.

Dean placed an arm of hers around his neck and took her from one side while Neville took her from the other. They tried their best to hurry up to the castle. When they got there and passed the great hall, Luna saw the trio and the twins eating. She went inside and ran to them.

"Harry! It's Kat!"

"What's wrong with her?"-He asked, but Fred and George were already out of their seats.

"She fainted!"

"What?"-all of them said.

"Yeah. Neville, Dean and Ginny are taking her to the hospital wing."

Fred and George were the first one to run out and the other four followed them. Halfway into the second stairs, they bumped with Kat that was being carried by Neville and Dean, George took her in his arms and kept going with the others behind. He placed her in a bed of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey just told them to wait. They covered her to keep her warm. Fred and George were on each side caressing her hair and whispering her name. Kat was lost; falling into an endless dark hole where she could only hear Voldermort's voice calling. Fred and George's voice broke that. Making her slowly opened her eyes. She saw blurry at first and then saw everyone smiling. George wrapped his arms around her, made her sat up into a hug. Then Fred hugged her.

"W-what happened?"-She asked looking at everyone

"We were walking and you just fainted. I tried to carry you, but I couldn't. I saw Ginny, Neville and Dean were close and they brought you here."

"And Luna called us."-Harry added.

"Oh…thank you then. Ginny, Neville and Dean. Really. And Luna for calling them."

"No problem."-Ginny and Dean said

"You really gave us a scare. You were barely breathing."-Neville added

"Yeah. Did you eat?"-Fred said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Oh, yeah…this happens to me sometimes…I haven't slept well. That's when it happens."

She turned around to get her feet on the floor.

"Are you sure you're ok to walk?"-George asked

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine after."

Fred went to her and took her in his arms.

"Just in case."-He smiled

"We gotta get you to bed."-George added

"Alone!"-Hermione mentioned

"Really. You can put me down."-Kat insisted

"No. We're going to take you."

"Yeah. You better rest. So you won't miss today's final lesson."-Harry suggested

"Hm. Ok."

Fred took her away followed by George. They took her to the common room and sat on the couch with her on his lap and her legs on George's.

"Are you sure you're ok?"-George asked to make sure

"Yeah. Really. It's nothing. I was out for like what? 10 minutes? It passes quickly."

They stayed looking at her for a few seconds and Fred gave her a kiss.

"You really scared us."-He said

"Yeah. When Luna said you fainted we really got scared."

"Awww. I'm ok. Don't worry."

She got up and made room herself to sit between them.

"So, um, are you coming with us on the Holidays we want to really tell our parents. Hope they support us."-George started

"And we will really want you there."-Fred added

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun. I'll go later with Hermione and be just in time to Christmas Eve with you."

They smiled and kissed her cheek at the same time. Later they were at the lesson. They were just reviewing some of the stuff they went trough. They were done and the trio was in front of them.

"Well, this is it. We won't be meeting until we come back from the holidays."-Harry said and people did the "aww".-"So keep practicing how you can and we'll see you after Christmas."

They all clapped and slowly dispersed. Harry saw Cho going to the back to a mirror they had with pictures of Cedric and the original order. Ron and Hermione let him alone and he walked over her, but Fred and George got in the middle.

"We were thinking"-Fred started

"We could keep planning over the Holidays to so we can get Umbridge-"

"C'mon guys! He wants some privacy."

Kat winked at Harry and pulled Fred and George out of the room.

"Why you did that for?"-George asked as they got out of the room.

"He wants to be alone with Cho. I bet you would want the same if I was the only one left."

"Not really."-Both said

She gasped and turned around. They pushed her to a wall and kissed her.

"We wouldn't wait to have you alone."-George said smiling

"Like now."-Fred added

They kissed her again.

"Ok, ok. We better get ready to leave tomorrow."

"Nah"-Both said

George kept kissing her lips and Fred her neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It was already night. Fred, Kat and George were lying on the floor in front of the fire sleeping, peacefully. Until someone kicked George.

"What the bloody-."-George said getting up, making Fred and Kat get up.

"You two! Come! Something happened to dad!"

"What?"-Both got up and helped Kat. Ginny was also there.

"What happened?"-George asked

"Harry said he saw him being attacked by a giant snake. We should go."

Fred and George took Kat by the hands and all 5 went running to Dumbledore's office. They saw Harry with McGonagall and Dumbledore pacing around the room and Harry had been calling him a few times. Kat's eyes caught Harry and she went to him, letting her hands slip off George and Fred's.

"What's wrong?"-Kat asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry didn't speak. He just kept panting while his eyes followed Dumbledore who walked around his office talking to his painting.

"Harry?"

He had like a spasm, his head moved to the side, as if something took over him.

"Ha-"

"Look at me!"-Harry yelled at Dumbledore, making everyone looked.-"What's wrong with me?"

"There's no time for that now, Harry. I'm afraid. Get ready to use the portkey. Come, all of you."

They all followed Dumbledore and went around his desk. They all joined hands.

"One…two…"-Dumbledore started and looked at Harry. –"Three."

They all disappeared and appeared on the floor of the Black House. Fred and George helped Kat get up and Harry helped Ginny.

"What's going on Harry? What happened?"-Ginny asked nervous

Harry had the Weasleys and Kat looking at her.

"I…I had like a…a vision…I…I saw him from…the point of view…of the snake…"

He tried to explain as much as he could. Everyone kept staring at him except for Kat. She looked down and sighed. She understood completely.

"It's all part of you-know-who."-Kat said putting a hand on his shoulders.

"So, it was all made up?"-Ron asked

"Sadly no. It really happened. But you can see what he sees, since you two are connected."-Kat tried to explain with out letting out too much.

"She's right. You two are so connected."-Sirius appeared behind Harry.-"We have to find a way to stop that."

"Where's our mum?"-Fred asked to Sirius

"I think she doesn't know yet. What's important is that you left before Umbridge found out. I'm sure Dumbledore will let your mother know."

"We have to go to St. Mungo's!"-Ginny said looking at her brothers.

"No. You can't go."-Sirius said shaking his head.

"What do you mean we can't go?"-Fred shouted-"He's our dad! We can go if we want to!"

"Fred, we can't."-Kat told him looking at his eyes.

"Why the bloody hell not?"-He snapped at her.

Kat looked at him mad, but she was trying not to snap at him.-"How are you going to explain you knew he was attacked before the hospital told his wife?"

"What does that matter?"-George snapped too

"It does matter!"-Kat snapped.

"We can't draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!"-Sirius snapped too seeing they were yelling at Kat.-"Do you have any ideas what the ministry would make of that information?"

Ron was still pale and Harry was petting his back. Fred and George were mad and Kat was trying to calm them down.

"We could say we got it from someone else?"-Ginny suggested

"Like who?"-Sirius asked her.

"It's not that easy, Ginny."-Kat told her.

"Listen. Your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough with out his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damaged the Oder's-"-Siriues tried to explained, but was interrupted.

"We don't care about the dumb Order!"-Fred snapped again

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!"-George followed.

Kat was pulling them from their arms softly. She understood and was getting tired.

"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!"-Sirius was angry.-"This is how it is! That's why you're not in the Order! You just wouldn't understand! There are things worth dying for."-He tried to calm down.

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!"-Fred got lose of Kat's grip and got closer to Sirius.-"I don't see you risking your neck!"

"Fred! George!"-Kat called both and pulled them to her.-"Calm down ok. He is right. You two calm down, right now. We'll know from him soon and when we can we'll go to visit him as soon as possible."

She looked at them to their eyes to try and calm them down.

"I know this is rough…but we have to act like we know nothing until we hear your mother."-Sirius said before turning around.

"Sit down, both of you. Things will be alright."-Kat said.

Kat pushed them lightly onto two chairs. Ginny, Ron and Harry sat down quietly and Sirius got them all butterbeers. They were all quiet. Kat was between Fred and George with their heads on her shoulders. A ball of fire appeared over the center of the table and a note fell along with a phoenix feather. Harry recognized it quickly.

"It's Fawkes!"

Sirius took the letter and read over it.

"It's from your mum."

Everyone sat more up and he gave the letter to George who read it out loud.

"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."-George looked around the table.-"Still alive…but that makes it sound…"

Ron was still pale. Ginny was quiet. Fred grabbed the letter from George's hands and read it himself. Kat rested her head on George's shoulder to comfort him. No one wanted to go to bed. Fred and George rested from Kat's shoulders again, half awake, half asleep. Ginny was curled up in her chair, but with eyes opened. Harry was still wide awake with his arms on the table and Ron was resting on the table, no one could tell if he was asleep or awake. Around 10 in the morning, Mrs. Weasley arrived. Making everyone wake up.

"He's ok."-She said with a tired voice.-"He's sleeping. We can all see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back with his hands over his face while Ginny and George went to hug her. Kat gave Fred a hug and he hugged her back with an arm. To try and cheer him up a bit, she kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. He tried to smile, but couldn't. Sirius started to make breakfast to all of them while Mrs. Weasley thanked Harry.

"If it wasn't for you dear, it would have been too late. And Dumbledore is already thinking of a cover to why Arthur was there."

Everyone ate their breakfast and later went to sleep. Ginny, Harry, and Ron went up. Kat was going to, but Fred and George stopped her.

"Wait."-Both said and looked at their mother.

"Now?"-Kat got it.-"I don't think now's the right time."

"When then?"-George asked

"After your dad is out. Ok? Promise."

They smiled and sneaked to a room before everyone noticed. The three of them crawled into bed, with Kat in between. They fell asleep quickly since they were really tired from staying up waiting for Mrs. Weasley. They woke up in a few hours. Kat woke up first and started to call them, but they stayed asleep. She laid back down looking at Fred and she started to caress his hair softly.

"Fred?"-He said and kissed the corner of his closed eye.

He slowly opened them and smiled. She sat up smiling and he sat too, before she turned to George, he grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

"That's how you wake up someone."

Kat gave him a light slap on his chest and turned to George. She woke him up the same and he smile.

"It's time to get up."-She told him caressing his hair.

"When we come back…"-George started smiling

"Can we do this again?"-Fred asked with a smile, with his head over her shoulder.

Kat laughed.-"We'll see."

They got up and each one kissed Kat. They went down to have lunch and saw their trunks where there.

"How did they get here?"-Kat asked when she saw hers was there too.

"Dumbledore!"-Molly and Sirius said as they prepared lunch.

When they were done they changed to go to the Hospital. Kat was alone in a room getting dressed. She had her jeans and bra on, and a red long sleeves shirt on hand. She felt the door being unlocked and she turned around quick, to face Fred and George with their wands on hand and a smirk. She got her shirt over the mark and covered her chest with both arms.

"Guys! Get out!"-She was serious.

"Cheer us up, Katy."-Fred said as they got close to her closing the door behind them.

"Guys I'm not kidding, leave!"

Fred shut her up with his lips and hugged her, trapping her arms over her chest. George's arms slowly made their way to her naked waist from behind, giving her chills and making her tremble. They felt it and laughed, Fred with his lips still on hers. She was able to push Fred after a few seconds.

"Leave! I'm serious!"

She felt George kissing her neck from behind and she slapped him.

"Kat!"-He cried.

"Leave!"

She grabbed both by the shirt, with hers over the arm that had the dark mark and pushed them out. She closed the door and locked it again.

"C'mon, Katy!"

"We're sad!"

She sighed rolling her eyes and putting her shirt on, she grabbed her enchanted messenger bag and just appeared downstairs. The door opened and Tonks came in with Mad-eye. Tonks saw her and gave her a hug.

"Hi! How's everything?"-Tonks asked her grabbing her hands.

"Everything's good. Thanks."

"You haven't cost any trouble have ya?"-Ask Mad-eye

"No, sir. I'm sure."

The others went down already dressed. Everybody walked between the crowd.

"How far are we?"-Kat yelled to Moody between all the noise.

"Not too far."

They kept walking until they stopped in front of a red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Lrd. There was a window displaying nothing, but a female dummy whose false eyelashes were hanging off and who was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress.

"Everyone ready?"-Tonks asked and everyone nodded.

She got close to the window and said.

"Wotcher…we're here to see Arthur Weasley."

The dummy nodded slowly. Kat was actually surprised by that, so was Harry. Tonks grabbed Ginny and Mrs. Weasleys arms and the three of them disappeared walking trough the glass. Fred and George grabbed Kat's hands and did the same. Followed by Ron, Harry and Mad-eye. They walked to the first floor, to the second door, where Arthur was moved to.

"We'll wait outside, Molly."-Tonks said besides Mad-eye

"Oh yeah. Me too, guys. Family first."-Kat told the twins as she stood out and went to Tonks.

"You sure?"-George asked her

"Yes. I'll wait."

"Alright."

Harry went beside Kat to wait, but Molly grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, Harry. Arthur would like to thank you."

Harry looked at Kat who gave him a light push. They went inside and Kat sat on the nearest chair and Tonks sat beside her and Mad-eye stayed up beside the door of the room as if he was guarding it.

"Hello!"-He said and Ginny went to hug him.-"Bill just left, honey, he had to go to work. But he said he'll be stopping by later."

"Can you go home, dad?"-Ron asked hoping it would be a yes.

"If they would take my bandages off I could. They have tried and every time I bleed a lot."

"So, what happened?"-Fred asked sitting on a chair close to the bed.

"Well I think you know"-He said looking at Harry with a smile.-"I was tired. I got sneaked on and attacked."

"Is it on the Prophet?"-Fred asked picking up the paper

"No."-Arthur said

"What were you doing there anyways, dad?"-George asked

"That's my business"-Arthur tried to answer nicely.

"You were guarding it, weren't you?"-Fred said getting up.-"What you-know-who's after."

"We won't talk about this here."-Said Molly.

"Hey, Kat mentioned your vision had to do with you-know-who, right Harry? Since it was he's snake, he was connected to her, and also to you."-George said to Harry

"Kat knows?"-Arthur asked

"She came along."-Ginny said-"she was all snuggled with Fred and George when we found out."

"Ginny!"-They both said.

"Enough, guys. Tonks and Mad-eye are outside. They want to say hi. You guys go and you'll later come in and say goodbye."-Molly started to push them out.

"But Kat wanted to say hi."-Fred said

"It'll have to wait."

All the kids went outside and Molly called in Tonks and Mad-eye.

"What happened?"-Kat asked getting up.

"Dad didn't want to talk about why he was there."-George explained

"Let's see if these doors are charmed. Kat."-Fred smirked at Kat.

She looked in her messenger bag and took out 6 extendable ears. They all got on the floor, closed to the door to hear, but Harry hesitated.

"C'mon, Harry. You saved dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him it's you."-Fred said and Harry took it.

Fred got the red string under the door. At first there was nothing. Until they heard Tonks whispering.

"They searched everywhere. They didn't find a snake. Looks like it just vanish after it attacked you, Arthur. But you-know who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a look out."-Moody growled.-"Because he's not had any luck so far, as he? No. I think he's trying to get a clear picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beats would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes."-Molly answered.-"You know, it looked like Dumbledore was expecting for Harry to see something like this…"

"Well, we've always know there was something funny about the Potter kid."-Moody added

"He seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him."-Molly whispered.

"Of course he's worried. Potter is seeing things from you-know-who's snake. The boy obviously doesn't analyze what that means, but if you-know-who's possessing him."

Harry took out his extendable ear and got away from the door. Every body stopped listening and looked at him. Kat got close to him and petted his back.

"I don't believe that Harry."-She tried to comfort him.-"He attacks in ways no one expects. Obviously he's trying to get in your head. You have to learn how to control it."

Harry looked at her and nodded, finding comfort.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm gonna start to update more often since I'm already done with this fanfic. I'm really done and it does go up to Deathly Hallows, but Half-Blood Prince it's only like 2 chapters, still I want to get there since I believe it's my favorite part.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

They all got up, but Kat saw the room spinning. She rested from a wall and everyone got close to her.

"Kat…what's wrong?"-Harry asked with a hand on her shoulder.

Kat saw fire. She heard screams and cries. She saw her friend, Diana. The one she mentioned to Fred and George, the one John Dickson used to bully. She was crawling on the floor, dripping blood from her head.

"Kat…Kat…"-She called her with what it seems was her last breath.

Kat pushed Harry and ran away and disappeared. The others stayed paralyzed and looking at each other. Kat arrived at Diana's house. It was barely on fire, most of it was already out. Her eyes were filling with sadness. She shook her head not wanting to believe. She went into the house and saw Diana's dad on the floor of the door.

"K-Kat?"-The father called

"Hold on! Help's coming!"

She ran to the living room, but she didn't saw Diana. She ran upstairs and into her room when she saw her. Laying on the floor into a puddle of blood.

"Diana!"

She went down to her and took her into her arms.

"Diana! Hold on! Please! Hold on!"-Kat knew she was gone, or about to leave, but she was in denial.

"K…Kat…they…they came for you…"-Diana tried to speak.-"He…he said he wanted you…you to…to go back…I couldn't…I couldn't help much…I'm sorry."

"Don't be! Don't be! It wasn't your fault! I'm sorry, I didn't protect you! I thought it was better if I got away from you. From everyone."-Kat was starting to cry.

"N…No. Forget it. You did what you thought it was best."

With that Diana drifted to eternal sleep. Kat cried out more. She heard the ambulance and fire truck coming. She took Diana in her arms and put her under a tree that was on the sidewalk. Later she dragged her dad, who was still alive and crawled a bit. The ambulance took their bodies away to the hospital, but it was obvious Diana was gone for good. Her dad did have a chance. Kat started to walk into the street crying. Her shirt covered in blood. She disappeared and appeared back at the St. Mungo's hospital. Fred, George and the others got up of the chairs when they saw her.

"What happened?"-Fred and George said as they got closer

She collided in George's arms and he hugged her tight. She started to cry.

"It was too late. They got to her. She's gone and it's my entire fault."

She grabbed George's shirt on the tight grips of her fist.

"What was too late?"-Harry asked.-"Who's gone?"

Kat got lose of George and looked at Harry.

"They killed my friend…Diana…it's all my fault."

"Who, Katy?"-George asked looking into her tearing eyes.

At that moment the door opened, Molly, Tonks and Mad-eye were coming out of it.

"Ok, guys, ready to sa-…Kat?"-Molly saw how Kat was and her shirt stained with blood.

"What happened?"-Tonks got worried.

Kat was in tears and couldn't speak anymore. George hugged her again.

"She just said someone killed her friend, Diana."-George repeated what Kat said.

"Oh, dear."-Molly rubbed her back.

"How do you know? Where?"-Tonks asked.

"At her house. She and I could always call the other telepathically."-Kat sniffed.-"And see the other when we need help. I saw her. Covered in blood. When I got there it was too late. Her dad was barely alive. Diana died in my arms. I was too late."

She buried her face into George's shirt again and he hugged her tighter.

"Who killed her?"-Mad-eye asked her

Kat took long to answer.

"I-I…it was some wizards…they have been after her family…her dad had a little encounter with them and they were after him…they got to her."

"Do you have more information?"-Harry asked her

"No…"-She did. But she would take care of it herself.

"Where, I think it's time we all go. You need your rest and get off that clothes."

"Um. No. I-I have to check something. I'll see you all later at the house."

"You sure you want to now?"-Asked Harry

"Yes. I should check on her dad. And her mom too, they were divorced, so I hope they didn't get her. Tell Mr. Weasley that I say hi and I hope he gets well really soon."

"Sure, dear."-Molly said with a comforting smile.

Kat gave a last smile to everyone before leaving. She went to the hospital they took Diana's dad and they said he was out of danger. Later she went to look for Diana's mother and told her the bad news. It killed her. She was just going to visit them. Kat told her what hospital Diana's body and her dad were and she drove there. Kat was walking down the cold street and her eyes were red and puffy. Also filled with thirst for vengeance.

"He said he wanted you…you to…to go back…"-Diana's voice echoed in Kat's mind.

She disappeared as she walked. At Hogwarts Draco was packing his stuff to leave for his house. He turned around and Kat was there. She grabbed him by his neck and pointed her wand at him. He got scared and tried to push her off. The anger gave her the strength she need it.

"You and your father crossed the line!"

Draco looked down to her shirt and saw the blood.

"So you heard"-Draco smirked.-"Do it. My dad did it. It will kill him if I'm dead. Do it, Kat."

Draco kept talking. Getting her into the edge of saying those two words. _Avada Kedavra_.

"You don't need to force it so much. The spells does all the work."-He kept saying with a smirk.

Kat's blood was burning and running faster. Fred and George's faces came to her mind. Their smiles and laugh. The good times she has with them and Harry, Ron and Hermione. How everything's going so well with D.A. She pushed him and he fell to the floor.

"You and your father are pathetic. Killing an innocent girl and destroying her house and family just to get me to your side. Just to make me just like you.  
>"But you ARE like us."-He got up and kept smirking.-"The desire to kill is in you right now. Revenge."<p>

"Just leave me alone! I didn't want this! It's a curse!"

"It didn't happen for nothing. You know it's there for a reason."

Kat gave him one last glare before disappearing. She appeared on a random street in London. She started to walk all the way to Sirius Black's house until black shadows started to surround her. The people around started to scream and run as these shadows blew up lights and started to thro spells at her. She took out her wand and started to attack. 4 death eaters appeared around her. They just stared and pushed the people that got in her way. She had a jacket on so she pulled up the hoodie to cover her face more. One death eater threw a spell at her. She threw one at him and she started to run. The death eaters disappeared into black shadows and started to follow her. She ran into an alley and rested from the wall. She hoped they just passed by but when she opened her eyes, they were there.

"Calm down, Kat."-Lucius said taking off his mask.-"We just want to talk."

Kat was breathing heavily with her wand out and eyes filled with fire.

"I'm so sorry about your dear friend."-He smirked.-"It will stop there if you decide to stop being all nice. Until Potter of course. If you chose wisely, we will jump on the Weasley twins and just go after Potter."

"Don't you dare touch them! Neither of them!"

She yelled and saw a death eater getting closer, racing his wand.  
>"Avada Kedavra!"<p>

She yelled at the death eater and he was dead in a second. The other two were going to jump on her, but Lucius stopped them.

"You see. You are a part of us."

"I never stopped being part of you."-She smirked and lowered her wand.

"What are you talking about?"-Lucius said, confused on what just happened.

"Let's face it. I know I'm one of you. Why do you think my mark it's still black? All these time I've been on duty. Getting close to Potter and his friends. And the Weasleys. Their father is halfway gone."

"You told Draco you were done with us."-Lucius said raising an eyebrow.

"How could I ever trust on Draco? I know he would run to tell Potter just to tick him off and ruin everything."-Kat hid back her wand in her boot.-"I'm sorry for everything. I should have come to you earlier with my plan, but it was thought in a few days. Granger wanted me in her life so bad I decided to take it. Watching the Weasley's fall apart later…it's a bonus."-She kept smirking, it was quite convincing.

Lucius smirked.-"Really?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord was there for me, it's my way of paying. I already know stuff about Potter. Voldermort getting into his mind, it's really affecting him. He doesn't have a clue how to control it."

"Interesting fact."

"So, this stays between us? We never had this talk?"-Kat said getting her sleeves up to show her Dark Mark and offered that hand in a shake.

Lucius looked at her hand and smirked; he accepted the shake.-"Deal."

They disappeared and Kat went to the dead body of the death eater. She got out her wand and pointed at it.

"_Incendio._"

The body started to burn in flames. Kat got her sleeve down and disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She appeared in the room she shared with Fred and George at the Black house. She quickly changed into new clothes, obviously with long sleeves and she just stood still looking at the bed. Hoping that what just happened help her win. She was really hoping they believed her and keep believing her. Four arms hugged her; two from one side and two more from the other. And two lips on each cheek.

"We didn't hear you come in."-George said with his head on hers.

"I just got here."-She said low.

"How are you feeling?"-Fred asked looking at her.

"A little bit better…"

"Want some dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"C'mon. At least come down so the others can see you."

"I really don't feel like seeing anyone."

She sat down on the bed and looked down to her side.

"Well…we'll leave you alone."

They were leaving when she grabbed their hands.

"No. I need you."

It was the first time Katherine has told anyone those words.

"Please. Stay?"

Her eyes filled with sorrow looked at them. They put a small smile and sat beside her. Each one took a hand of hers and kissed it.

"Thank you for having me here."-She said out of nowhere

"You know it's nothing."

"We want you here."

"I just wanted to thank you. I still don't know if to visit my foster parents. After I ran, I don't even know if they want to keep seeing me"

"You should. At least try."

"We can go with you if you want."

"Thanks…I'll keep thinking about it. Maybe I'll go at the end of the holidays."

Kat looked down and sighed low.

"I… I think I'm going to skip dinner and just go to sleep. If you want you can leave now."

"It's ok. We'll stay here with you for a while."

They got up of the bed and went around it. Kat lay first between them looking up. They were both lifting their heads with a hand.

"Kat…"-Fred started and she looked at him.-"Can you um…tell us now why you ran? Or what is it you said you were protecting us from?"

Kat looked back to the ceiling.

"You know what's funny?...I ran away…to save people like you two. But I ended up with you…which may not be safe."

They just looked at her confused and she laughed.

"You just went Lovegood on us."-George said laughing

"That means…I can't say now… I promise that when the time comes I will come to you."

She turned to George and kissed him, then at Fred. While she kissed Fred, George hugged her from behind and started to kiss her neck. She felt her knees going weak even if she wasn't standing. Her heart pounded her chest. One hand went back to George's cheek and the other that was under her, slid under Fred's neck. Both got closer to her, making it impossible for her to leave. She turned around, with George helping with his hands on her waist and they started to kiss. Fred grabbed her hand and kissed it, then her neck. After a while they stopped. Fred had his head resting on Kat's as she was looking at George. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded a bit.

"Kat…"-George started

"Yeah?"-She asked as they sat and made her sat too grabbing her hands.

"We um…when you left the hospital…George and I talked. Then we thought about it a lot…"

"We thought and thought. Until now. I think we're really sure."

"About…?"-Kat asked and looked at both.

"Um…this is the first time-"

George was interrupted by the door opening; it was the trio and Ginny. Hermione rushed in and hugged Kat. Fred and George got up and walked a few feet away, not so happy.

"You alright?"-She stopped the hug and grabbed her arms.-"Harry and Ron told me everything. I'm so sorry about Diana."

"Thanks. I feel a bit better now, so don't worry."

"Still, I'm really sorry. When we go back to Hogwarts, if you want a few days off, I'm sure Dumbledore will understand."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm ok."-She gave her a weak smile

Hermione sighed and sat beside her.

"Mum said if you don't really want anything?"-Ginny asked the twins and Kat

"I'm good."-Kat said

"Me too."-The twins said, still disappointed.

"What are you doing here anyways?"-Kat asked Hermione

"I'm not really a fan of skiing. My parents were disappointed, but I just told them I needed to study for my OWLs, they understood. And Dumbledore also told me what happened so I took the Midnight Bus here. Then Harry and Ron told me what happened to you and I gotta say I'm glad I came."

"Thanks."

They changed subject and started to talk about something else. The night got darker and everybody went to sleep. Kat slept between Fred and George again. When she does, she falls asleep quickly and feels safe. The next morning they were eating breakfast. Kat was at the table between Fred and George. The trio and Ginny where there too. They were just talking normally, almost laughing when Sirius threw The Daily Prophet and a muggle newspaper in front of Kat. Everyone shut up and saw the news papers. Kat grabbed both. "Is Magic Real?" the muggle newspaper said and it had a picture of Kat surrounded by the 4 death eaters and a spell going at her. The Daily prophet said: Magic Into the Muggle's eyes. And it had a picture of The Death Eater throwing a spell at Kat and she running away. Kat was paralyzed. Fred grabbed the muggle newspaper and George the prophet.

"Really late last night, London was the sight to see. As lights and windows, even walls, broke to the touch of 4 black shadows floating around a hooded girl."-Fred started.-"Shortly the shadows turned into 4 hooded men, wearing masks and pointy hats. The girl and the 4 men had sticks on their hands and one of them shoot a blue light from it. The blue light hit the girl and she ran after the shock. After that nothing more was covered since they all got lost in the city. Witnesses were unharmed. They say it was just a show given by street performers."-Fred looked at Kat who was looking down.

"Death Eaters spotted in London. A random attack by death eaters took placed in London. Four of them showed up out of nowhere, wrecking everything on their way and surrounded a girl. One of them attacked the girl and she ran away, but they followed her. A wizard witness tried to follow them to see what was going on and help the girl, but they disappeared into thin air. Muggles were terrified, but unharmed."-George read and looked at Kat too.

"What were you thinking? Weren't you with your friend's dad?"-Sirius asked Kat

"I was. But when I was done I needed some fresh air so I walked here. They appeared from nowhere and I didn't know what to do."

"Did they see you come in here?"

"Never mind that!"-Fred yelled-"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"-George asked worried too.

"Because it was nothing! Look they didn't see me come in here. I ran and lost them in an alley. I disappeared and appeared here. I'm sure they don't know we're here."

"Next time, just come here right away, Katherine."-Sirius said.-"Its much safer. If you need fresh air, you could have come out with one of us."

"Ok…I'm sorry."-Kat said looking at Sirius guilty.

Sirius smiled and petted her shoulder lightly. Everybody kept eating, but Kat hesitated. After eating, everyone left the dining room. Kat and the twins were going to leave until they turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"-George asked looking at her eyes.

"Again, it was nothing."

"Look, I know we aren't anything official or big, but we still worry about you. A lot."

"I know. But it was nothing. And I didn't want you to worry. That's a reason why I didn't tell you. I'm fine. No one got hurt. No one knows we're here."-Kat gave them a smile, but they just looked worried.-"C'mon you guys, cheer up."

She gave them both a kiss and they smiled a bit.

"Hey, um. Was it me or were you two going to tell me something earlier?"

They thought for a moment and opened their eyes wide and their smile became bigger.

"Oh, yes!"-Both said and made her laugh a bit.

"Um…well like we were saying…it's the first time we feel like this, with anyone…"-George started to continue the earlier conversation.

"And for us that it just-"

But he got interrupted by their mother's calling.

"Fred! George! Kat! Come on! We're going to visit Diagon Alley!"

Both of them sighed mad.

"Um, maybe later?"-Kat said biting her lip.

"Fine. Whatever."-Fred said passing his hand on the back of his head.

Kat felt bad. She took one of their hands and dragged them upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading :D<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas morning came. The kids were upstairs in a room, except for Hermione, opening their presents.

"Got a homework diary from Hermione!"-Ron said raising it.

"Me too."-Ginny laughed

"Me three."-Said Harry smiling.

Kat gasped and took out a necklace with a little skull made of stone.

"I got this! Ja-ja!"- She mocked them and put it on.

George and Fred walked in.

"Merry Christmas!"-George said

Both Fred and George gave Kat a kiss.

"Don't go downstairs for a bit."-George suggested

"Why not?"-Ron asked

"Mum's crying again."-Said Fred heavily-"Percy sent her back his jumper."

"With out a note…"-Added George.-"Hasn't asked for dad or visited him…"

"We tried to comfort her."-Fred said going around the bed and looking at a portrait of Harry that was there.-"Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat dropping-"

"-Didn't work."-George grabbed the chocolate frog Kat was eating.-"So Lupin's giving it a shot."

"What is this?"-Fred asked pointing at the portrait.-"Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."

Kat laughed.-"It's Harry. Dobby did it. I think it's pretty cute."

"Good likeness"

Harry threw his new homework diary at him, but he missed and it hit the wall. It fell opened to the floor and it said "If you're dotted the I's and crossed the t's then you may do what ever you pleased!" They went downstairs and met up with Hermione.

"Thanks for the gift, cus!"-Kat said pointing at the necklace and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you for yours. Harry I've always wanted the _New Theory of Numerology_ for ages. And Ron, the perfume it's very unusual."

"No problem."-Ron said

Kat went to hug Molly since she saw she was still pretty bad about Percy. Then she sat down between Fred and George.

"Thank you."-Both said with a smile

"No problem."

They started to eat their breakfast and later the kids went back up. Kat just left the bathroom from taking a shower. She left her jacket at the room so she just covered her arm with the towel, normal. As if she was just taking it. Entering the room she bumped with Fred and George and she got a bit nervous since she didn't have her jacket. Both had their presents Kat had placed for them on the bed; two new gold watches.

"Thanks for the gift, Katy."-Both said resting from each side of the door's frame with a smile.

"Oh, you welcome. I hope you like it."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to ask for yours?"-Fred asked smiling

Both took out two little boxes and opened them for her. One was a necklace with a little opened book made of wood, painted with details, it was from George.

"Aww. I love it. It's really cute."

"Read it."-He said with a smile

Kat stared at the little letters inside the book and finally read it clear.-"Thanks for all the memories and here's to more, George."

She looked at him with a smile and hugged him. Fred showed her his. It was a silver ring.

"Thanks for being a part of my life."-Kat said reading it.-"Aww. I love this too Fred."

She hugged him. They got the stuff out of the boxes and they put it on her.

"We actually have a few more."-Fred said smiling

"More? What is it?"

They looked up and Kat did after she saw them. There was a mistletoe over them and she let out a little laugh.

"Cheesy"-She said laughing

"Hey!"-Both shouted

Kat laughed one last time before kissing George and then Fred.

"And um…we have…one more. Probably the most important one."-Said Fred.

"Continue."

"Ok. We're just going to tell you. It's the first time I feel like this with anyone. Every time I'm with you, everything it's just…perfect."-George said

"Same here, Kat. I don't know. I knew little about you and I started to have these feelings. Every time you were with me, things seemed easier."-Fred added

Each one grabbed Kat's hands and she was speechless.

"We understand what you say about protecting us…"

"Even if we don't know what from…"

"But still…I just wanted to say…I love you."-George went first

"I love you too, Kat."-Fred added

Kat looked to their eyes. They were telling nothing, but truth. Her heart felt a pain. She knew she wasn't being truthful with them by saying "I love you too." She did love them, but she felt that if she said it, she was lying to them about her past. She stayed quiet for a while.

"Um…do you feel the same?"-George asked, kind of scared

"I…guys, I…"

She looked down and they just sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Kids! Come down, I have a surprised for all of you!"-Molly yelled

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came out of a room.

"Hey, you three, come on!"-Ron called them.

"Um, go. I'll be down in a bit."

They nodded, still kind of disappointed. Everybody went down, but Harry. He slowly got close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah…I just…they told me how they felt…"-Kat rested her head from the frame of the door.

"And? Don't you feel the same way?"

"I do…I really do, but I can't tell them and I just hurt them."

"Why can't you?"

"I…I just can't."

"That's not a reason, but…try talking to them. I'm sure they will understand."

"Yeah…I'm…I'll be down in a minute. Thanks, Harry."

Both smiled at each other and Harry went down. The surprised was that Lupin and Mad-eye brought Arthur back. He wasn't in a perfect state, but he was pretty well. They all went to him and welcomed back. Kat was standing in front of the bed. Looking at her ring and the necklace the twins gave her. A tear rolled down her eyes and she remembered when they told her they loved her and she couldn't respond. Crying over a guy. She has never done it, but they made her weak. She let her arms fall, and the towel hit the floor. She was carless and someone walked by.

"I knew there was something about you!"-Mad-eye yelled and she jumped.

"N-no! You don't understand!"

Kat got closer to explain.

"Crucio!"

In a second she was on the floor twisting and turning. Everybody was downstairs. Molly was beside Arthur setting the table. Fred and George felt this was the time to tell them about them and Kat, to see if they had their support, even if Kat didn't say she loved them back.

"Mum."

"Dad."

"What is it, boys?"-Arthur asked, happily to help.

"Well, we really like Kat."-George let it out.-"We love her."

"Both of you?"-Molly asked surprised.

"Yes."-Both answered

"We…we are kind of together."-George added looking down

"We just wanted to know, if it was ok with you?"-Fred let out the question

"Well…I guess, if you two are happy, then-"

A sound was heard. Like someone was falling of the stairs. Everyone shut up and looked at the entrance. Kat was pushed in to the dinning room followed by Mad-eye with his wand on her.

"Crucio!"-He yelled again, making her twist and turn on the floor.

"Kat!"

Fred and George got close, but Mad-eye stopped them.

"Mad-eye! What are you doing?"-Lupin asked in front of him.

Mad-eye took Kat in his arms, she was fighting him.

"This is why she's such a mess! This is why she has been followed by death eaters!"

Mad-eye was madder than usual. Fred and George had their wands out and everyone was paralyzed. Mad-eye grabbed her arm and stretched it. Everyone saw her black dark mark.

"She's a death eater…"-Mad-eye said pushing her back to the floor.

Kat was on her knees and she looked to everyone who was just speechless.

"And she's an active one! Voldemort probably is on his way here right now!"

"No!"-Kat got up.-"No! He doesn't know you're here!"

"Crucio!"

She went back to twisting and suffering.

"Leave her alone!"-The twins yelled.

"Mad-eye!"-Lupin yelled

He stopped the curse and Kat was on her knees again. She slowly got up and everyone was still paralyzed. They all were disappointed.

"Katy?"-The twins asked her, wanting the truth.

"You never told me."-Hermione was with teary eyes.

"Hermione…cus."-She got close to Hermione, but Ron pulled her away.

Kat saw everyone was watching her like a traitor.

"You came in here with that in your arm"-Sirius started-"We all trusted you and told you everything. You knew stuff no one outside us was supposed to know. You are with Harry the entire time at Hogwarts."

She didn't take her eyes of Fred and George. Their eyes were in denial.

"Fred…George…"-She got close to them and they didn't move.

"Don't you dare touch my boys!"-Molly said, very angry.

She stood a few feet back and her eyes were on the edge of tears.

"Spill it out."-Mad-eye said already more calmed down.

Kat closed her eyes and sighed. They already hated her; it didn't make any difference telling the truth. Somehow she felt her tears getting dry and she put on a conning smile.

"Fine…when Hermione told me to come and visit her and her friends, including HARRY POTTER, I decided to jump in. Act if I didn't want to be at Hogwarts so it would be more believable. You all started to come to me. You told me what was going on. Harry even believed my "I'm here for you" speech. It was too easy. And you two."-She pointed at the twins, with her finger shaking.-"It was a bonus."-She smirked.-"That's why you've seen me with Malfoy. He knows. We were in this together from the start."

Hermione was crying already in Ron's arm. Fred and George's faces still didn't show emotions.

"So, since the show is over. Thank you all for your kind hospitality. Consider this a warning."

"Avada-"

"Expeliarmus!"-She broke Mad-eye's spell.

She smirked and disappeared. She actually appeared on the twins and her room to get her enchanted messenger bag and her jacket and she disappeared again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She appeared on an alley of Diagon Alley. She was going to collide, but was able to rest from the wall as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

She whispered and kept crying.

"I love you too…Fred…George…I'm sorry…"

She said and sniffed. She cleaned her tears, but more kept coming.

"Awww. The poor girl…"

She turned around and saw a group of snatchers appearing from the shadows with smirks.

"Get her."

Kat started to run and they went after her. It was back to this life again. Everyone just sat down and they were still quiet. Only Hermione's sniffs were heard.

"I still can't believe this…"-Tonks said.

"Can't you?"-Mad-eye asked standing on a corner.-"The clues were right in front of our faces. She dropped off Hogwarts. Ran away from her parents. She might have even killed her friend and just told us it was someone else to get us more into her trap."

"No…"-George said and everyone looked at him.

"We have to look for her."-Fred said

"You two…you two will stay away from her and forget what ever you feel for her."-Molly said pointing at both.

"Promise me you won't look for her. None of you."-Arthur said looking at the kids. They were all looking down.

"I can't promise you anything."-Fred said getting up of his chair.

"Me neither, dad."-George added looking at his parents.

"If you get close to her, do you have any ideas what can happen? She's a huge danger to us!"-Arthur said trying to knock some sense into them

"I better secure the house. We don't know what might happen now."-Lupin said as he left

Fred and George left the room with Molly calling them. Kat had disappeared from Diagon and appeared on the woods. As she walked, her tears kept falling. She has never felt so guilty, disappointed, awful and broken. She sat under a tree and hugged herself, feeling so cold. She rolled the sleeve of her jacket and saw the mark. She was part of them; this was the side she was born to be in. No matter what her heart felt about the others. The sky turned gray and thunders sounded. The rain started to fall in a few drops and then more came along. She stayed there and let her face get wet with tears and raindrops. She thought lying to them would end it, but she didn't know it would impact her so much. She really fell for Fred and George and grew to be a good friend to Harry and the others. Fred and George were sitting on the bed of their room, just quiet. None have talked. Only tears fell down their cheeks in silence.

"I know she didn't mean what she said…"-Fred said hitting the mattress

"I know too…we have to look for her. If not who knows where she might end up."-George got up from the bed and passed his hand trough his hair.

George's eyes opened wide and he looked at Fred.

"What?"

George walked out of the room and checked no one was around. He went to Hermione's room and searched her stuff and came back with the Crystal ball. He looked the door and sat beside Fred with the crystal ball on his hands.

"Eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel. Katherine Skye."

The white smoke cleared and it showed them Kat. She was still sitting under the tree with a few tears. She had her hands together and she had something on them that she was looking at.

"Look…"-Fred said pointing at the ball.-"She's looking at your necklace. Look the string on her necklace how it just falls on her hands."

"And she is not wearing your ring. She might have it in her hands too."

"Yeah."

"Or not. Face it, she misses me more."-George joke to light up the mood

Fred just let out a little laugh.-"Don't start Georgie."

Kat got up as she heard a noise. A group of snatchers came behind her with smirks.

"Look who we have here…the little girl that plays thief…haven't seen you in a while"-Said a bald guy with a scruff and dirty teeth.-"You have something that's mine."

"Yeah, I remember. Your wand. It broke. It was useless, same as its former owner."

"Don't play with us girl. Just stay still and it will all end fast."

Kat got her wand out quickly and pointed at him.  
>"Crucio!"<p>

The guy fell to the floor and started to twist. She made a run for it, but he got up and they all went behind her. Fred and George were watching with eyes wide and getting worried, both whispered 'Run, Kat. Don't let them catch you'. Kat let go of George's necklace that stayed around her neck, moving to her pace as Hermione's necklace. But she was holding on tight to Fred's ring inside her fist. Roots came out of the ground and wrapped around her feet, making her fall. The ring left her hand and fell a few feet away from her. When she was going to get up a snatcher put a foot on her back. Another one grabbed the ring. The bald guy went to her and kicked her in the head. Fred and George made a jump, as if they were going to enter the ball.

"You will pay for that you bitch!"-He said pointing a wand at her.

"Awww, this one has a boyfriend."-The snatcher said getting close showing the others the ring.

Kat raised her head and saw he had the ring. She quickly moved her arm to the front pointing at the guy.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit the guy and he fell dead to the ground. She pointed at the guy over her and did the Stupefy spell, making him fly.

"Accio ring!"

The ring hit her hand, closing it into a fist and she got up and started to run. The snatchers left ran behind her. She threw two more Avada Kedavras and killed two snatchers. It actually killed Fred and George to see her like that. Acting like what the others saw, they knew she was doing it for her safety. Another thing that killed them was that she was on her own in that situation. She disappeared, but the crystal ball kept showing her. She appeared at a dark room. The light of the moon was coming from a broken window and spaces from the wooden wall that were missing. There was a dirty old mattress on the floor with a dirty and ripped sheet. She took her messenger bag off and placed it carefully on the mattress. She opened her hands and took the ring on her fingertips and sat on an old red-gray sofa that made a sound when she sat and went down a bit.

"I'm sorry…"-She talked to the ring as it was Fred himself.

She gasped in the ring, letting her warm breath hit it and then she wiped it with her shirt and put it back in her finger. She lay back on the sofa and a few more tears started to drop.

"We have to find her!"-Fred said getting up.-"Look how she is! I can't see anymore!"

"I know we have to! I can't see anymore either."

Fred started to pace around, trying to figure out where she was and his eyes opened wide after 3 laps around the room.

"She's at the Shrieking Shack! Look. That's one of the rooms! We have to go there!"

"Yeah! It is! We should probably hide this."

George and Fred walked all the way to the attic and hid the crystal ball in a box that was in a dark corner and placed more boxes around it and over it.

"What are we going to say?"-George asked Fred who just shrugged.

"Let's just go. We'll figure it out there."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They disappeared and appeared on the Shrieking Shack room where Kat was. Kat was giving them her back and she was changing. She was still in her jeans, but had her bra on and she was looking in her bag for a shirt. She felt someone was in the room and turned around to the twins just standing there.

"What are you doing here?"-She asked as she looked at both

"We came to bring you back."-Fred started

"We know you didn't mean what you said."

"I did! You two better get out of here before I change my mind about letting you live."

Both laughed.-"Rookie threat, Katy."-Fred said

"You learned it from Nigel?"-George added

Inside, the Kat that joked with them wanted to come out and throw something back. But the Kat that she wanted to show was still stronger and building up frustration.

"It's not a threat!"-She pointed her wand at them.

"Go ahead."-George said getting in front of it.-"Do it, Katy."

The wand was just an inch from his chest. Her hand started to shake, but she grabbed the strength and pressed it against his chest. Their faces went to serious when they realized she was fighting with herself. George grabbed her hand with the wand and he pulled it down as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. Her knees started to tremble. Fred went around them and took away her wand from her grip and threw it to a corner.

"You two are idiots…"

She said with her head against George's chest who laugh a bit with Fred. George broke the hug, grabbing her arms and looking at her.

"Can you please tell us everything?"

"Please, Katy."-Fred added

Kat looked at both of them with begging eyes. She knew they would believe her.

"My parents are death eaters, my real parents. When I was a baby they made me one. They put the dark mark on me even before I could speak. As I grew up and knew what was going on… I-I didn't like it. I saw my parents and their friends killing even kids my age with no mercy. When I turned 10, I ran away the day after my birthday. For my birthday they made me kill a kid on the playground, he was a wizard. After I did that, I regret it."-Kat turned around to look at the moon trough the window. Fred and George got closer and went to her sides and kept paying attention.-"I found an orphanage. In a few weeks The Hamilton's adopted me. They knew what I was since the mother's sister is a witch. That's why they took me, knowing no one will ever understand me. I met Hermione and her parents, they were very close and I got along with Hermione quickly. I entered Hogwarts and things were not exactly how I expected it. Too many rules. They weren't for me. When Hermione entered along with Harry, I knew I would be part of the help to get Harry killed. He was so innocent. I couldn't be part of it, but I did it for Hermione, but I knew she would be in trouble too. When they were in their third year, I was sure Hermione already had friends who will take care of her. That's why I left. I just kept running from everything. If I went to my foster parents, I knew they will find me soon and kill them. Now when Hermione reached me, I came to see her to catch up with her, but when she told me to go back to Hogwarts, I couldn't. It would be more dangerous now. I gave in and went back. As I got more into your lives I just… I grew too attached to turn back completely. The attack I had with you two in London, they were coming after me."

"And the chat you had with Malfoy? What was it about?"-George asked and she looked at him.

"Lucius Malfoy knew who I was. He recognized me. He said he wasn't going to say anything, he just reminded me how dangerous I was and that I was actually helping Voldermort get close to Harry. Then when Draco and I were talking, he just said I was like him. The same thing his father said. I ran away from two homes that gave me everything, I left Hermione on her own and I went to steal and kill. He said I should tell Voldermort everything I knew, he would spare your lives and just go to Harry."-She looked down and then at the moon again.-"Those death eaters that attacked me, one was Lucius. I…I told them I was still on their side. That me acting like I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and being Harry's friend it was all a plan to get close to him…and that…making you fall for me was a bonus."

She heard them sighed like in disbelieve.

"They believed me. That's why I continued the plan. Well, was until Mad-eye saw my mark."-She looked down to it.

"Why didn't you tell all the others the story after? Why did you lie?"-Fred asked, looking for every inch of truth that was left.

Kat turned to him completely.-"To protect all of you. You already were seeing me as a death eater, as what I really was. No one would have believed me. That way I would have been out of your lives and you all would just hate me. That way they all would do more things to get ready to fight Voldermort."

"What were you going to do after?"-George asked walking around her and stand beside Fred

"I was planning on just do what I keep doing. If I ever came across a chance to meet Voldermort, I would give myself to him. Act to be part of his side and maybe in a few months, tell you what have been going on. Not that you would believe me but-"

"Stop saying we don't or wouldn't believe you!"-Fred cut her off.

"We do believe you. We always do, except when you're lying. We knew you were lying before you left. And we believe everything you just told us."

"But we can't let you be on your own, not again. We can't let you go."

Kat looked down and then to the moon again.

"I can't go back."-She said low.

"You can. Stay with us. We'll find a way to explain the others. Once we get Harry to listen the others will."

"It won't be that easy. I can't be close to you. Voldermort will get you all and more if he finds out you help me get into Harry's good side again. Can't you understand I would be a mess if I lost you?"

There was a silence and they looked to her eyes. She looked down and covered her face with her hands to stop the tears. She then passed them over her hair and they hugged her tight. Feeling their warm bodies made her feel safe, even if it also made her weak. She needed them. Fred started to kiss her lips and George her neck. She gave in quick. They started to push her slowly to the mattress and her heart started to beat faster than ever. Their hands were on her naked waist, giving her chills. She stopped and looked at both.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't make me."

"Can you forget what's wrong and just go with it?"-Fred asked looking at her eyes.

"For tonight?"-Fred added.

"I can't. What if something happened after?"

"Nothing will."-Both said

She looked down and they caressed her cheeks. Meanwhile they were looking everywhere for Fred and George at the Black House.

"They're not in the attic."-Ginny said entering the dining room.

"Neither in the basement."-Hermione entered after her

"I checked the map and they're not at Hogwarts."-Harry said putting the Marauder's map on the table.

"Do you think they went looking for Kat?"-Ron asked

"Possibly. I can't find my crystal ball to see if they did."

"My boys."-Molly cried sitting on a chair, desperate.

Lupin and Tonks entered the room not so happy.

"They weren't at Diagon."

"Let's all go to sleep and we'll look for them tomorrow morning. We can walk around London even."-Sirius suggested.-"You know they like to prank and everything, but they will come back, Molly."-He placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

They all nodded too and went up to their rooms. Meanwhile, Fred, George and Kat were on the mattress on their knees. George's Christmas vest was already on the floor and Fred was taking off his while George and Kat kissed. She sat completely and they lay her down slowly. She saw as both unbutton their shirts, not believing she was going to do this. Fred took off his first so he went over her and caressed her neck. She couldn't wait, so she lifted her head to kiss him. She felt George's naked belly rub hers as he went to her neck. Both got on their knees again to take off her pants. As George did, Fred noticed three scars Kat had on her lower waist.

"What are these?"-He passed his fingertips over them.

Kat lifted herself with her elbows and let out a little laugh.-"I came across a werewolf when I was 15. The bastard ripped my favorite shirt. Still have it though, looks great ripped there."

They let out a little laugh and George dropped her pants on the floor. Fred went closer to her face and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You're mad."

She smiled taking it as a compliment. They started to kiss her again all over her body. She sighed letting out breaths of insanity. She felt this was more magical than anything. Fred and George were letting themselves go too. They didn't even thought about doing this until they started to kiss her. They felt this was the perfect time to show her that even after everything she did, they still wanted her and that she could have a night with out thinking about everything that could go wrong. A night where she could put down that strong girl act and be who she really was. George took of the necklace Hermione gave her, but he left the one he gave him. They wanted everything to be about them. The three of them were on their knees with Kat in the middle. Fred was in front, kissing her and hugging her, while George was on her back, vended down, kissing her back all the way up and he got her bra lose. Before they were completely naked, Kat took out a blanket from the bag and they placed it over them. They stayed a while just kissing and cuddling. Fred stopped kissing her lips and looked at her eyes while George kissed her neck; both were on her.

"I love you, Katy."-He said looking to her eyes.

George stopped and looked at her too.

"I love you, too."-He said, not lying either.

Kat sighed to release the words she has never said to anyone.

"I love you too, guys."

They put on a smile and caressed her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier."

"It's ok."

"Better late than never."

She smiled, knowing it was true. They started to kiss again. George, who was on her lips, slowly lay besides her, making her turn. Fred stayed behind her kissing her neck and shoulder. After a while George grabbed her leg and put it over his waist, she felt them in, with pain. Her nails got buried on George's waist and she bit his lip to resist the pain. After a minute she released and kept kissing him. They found a rhythm to move to for the night. Their hearts beat at the same grove and their lips danced to it. The three of them reached the climax. They pressed their bodies closer to Kat's to keep her warm.

"I love you."-George, who was now behind her, whispered in her ear.

"I love you."-Fred said looking to her eyes.

"I love you two, too."-She smiled

The three of them smiled and stayed kissing the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for reading, for the reviews and for the favs & alerts :D 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The next morning, everybody woke up and went down to eat breakfast. Hermione stayed in her room just thinking and dropped a few tears. Harry and Ron entered looking for her.

"Hey, you want to eat something?"-Ron asked sitting beside her

"No."-She wiped her face

"What's wrong?"-Harry asked, in front of her.

"I just…I feel bad. I should have known, I should have done something."

"No. It's not. Kat it's a death eater. It's natural for her to lie and people believe her."-Ron said.-"It's in her."

"Yes, but I still should have known."

"Look, Hermione, none of us knew. Not even Mad-eye. Even if he said there was something off about her, he didn't know quite what it was. Don't beat yourself down. You grew up with her, it was normal for you to trust her."

Ron wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and he turned pink. Harry put a little smile noticing it. Meanwhile, Fred and George were still sleeping on the mattress. Kat wasn't between them. George slowly woke up with a bright smile on his face, but it faded when he felt the touch of the mattress under his hand.

"Kat?..."

He started to look around for her and pushed Fred who woke up slowly.

"Fred. Kat's gone."

But he was up on his feet quick when he heard that. They got up and started to get dressed and looked for her all around the house. They even noticed Hermione's necklace was gone too.

"She left…she really left…"-George said sighing and sitting on the sofa.

"We didn't even get a chance to convince her to stay."

Fred's hands went to his face and in a minute, Kat appeared. Their smiles appeared on their faces.

"We thought you left."-George got up.

"For good."

"Oh, no. I just wanted to get some food."-She took out of her bag some sandwiches and gave each one to each one.

They just dropped the sandwiches and hugged her. Then they kissed her.

"You really scared us, Katy."

"Why?"

"We thought you just left. We thought you just left us for good."

"After last night?... I wouldn't leave like that."

"About that, we're sorry if you wanted your first time to be somewhere…less horrifying."-Fred said looking around

"Trust us, we had a whole different idea."-George mentioned.

"Oh, so you had this planned?"-Kat chuckled.

"For a while."-Both said smiling.

Kat laughed and put on a big smile.-"It's ok. It was still special."

"It was your first time, right?"-George asked, curious.

Kat gasped.-"Yes! Look I wouldn't say I love you nor do it with just anyone."

Both of them bit their lower lip.

"How about you?"-She raised an eyebrow.-"Was it your first time?"

They let out a little laugh.-"Yes."

"And we're glad it was with you"

They kissed her again and she turned around to put her bag on the mattress.

"Katy…"-George said looking down.

"Yeah?"-She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Will you come back?"

"To us? To Hogwarts?"

"Guys, no one will want me there. I'm pretty sure your parents will tell Dumbledore so he won't let me back in."

"We will do anything to get you back there."

"And we will help you with anything you need."

"I just can't."

"Please. Do it for us. Come with us."

"You can stay in the room of Requirement! It doesn't show on the map."

"They use it for the D.A. lessons."

"We can get Harry's invisible cloak and you can put it on when they go in."

"Every time?"

"Until we tell them."

"I'm sure it won't be long."

"No. I can't. I'll be putting them and you in trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Fine. Then we will just go with you. Were ever you go."

"No. I can't let you. You'll be in more trouble."

"If you're not with us, we don't care what happens."

"Tell us you don't want to be with us and we'll go."

"Yeah. Say it and we'll disappear from your life."

Kat was going to say it, but she couldn't lie that big. She looked down.

"Ok…"-She said lowly.

"What?"-Both smiled.

"Ok, ok."-She got her head up.-"I'll take your plan."

Both smiled and George kissed her, then Fred. Back in Grimmauld Place, they were out looking for them. Fred and George appeared and went to their rooms with out Sirius or Arthur hearing them from the dinning room. They got Kat's trunk and disappeared again and appeared at the Shrieking Shack and put her stuff on a corner.

"What do we do with all of this?"-Kat asked looking at her stuff

"Can't you get it in your bag?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, do it. Try to arrive at the train station early. Get in the train."-Fred said

"We will look for you and try to convince the others you're not who you think you are."

"Ok, I'll do it. What if it doesn't work out?"

"It will. Trust us."

"Ok. But you better go back. I don't want your mom to be given such a hard time. She's very sweet. Go now"

She pushed them lightly, but they hugged her and started to kiss her.

"No! No! Beside we already have to go back to Hogwarts!"

"We'll continue later."-Fred said and winked.

They disappeared and Kat let out a little laugh, then bit her lip. She started to get her things in her messenger bag and when she was done, she put on some sunglasses, the hood of her jacket and a long skirt. She disappeared and appeared outside Kings Cross between some bushes and walked in. Fred and George appeared back in the attic and grabbed the crystal ball.

"We should keep this with us."-George said with it in his hands

Before going down they heard everybody was at the dining room and they hid the crystal ball in their trunks. Then they walked down. As they got closer they heard everyone talking.

"We have to tell Dumbledore."-They heard Arthur say-"She might not try to show up, but if she does, he will know what to do."

"What if we do what Fred and George suggested?"-Harry spoke.-"Look for her?"

"To kill her right?"-Fred and George tighten their fist at hearing Ron.-"She made a fool out of all of us."

"No. To ask her. Maybe we can get some information out. Maybe some Veritaserum could help?"-Harry cleared things up

"Maybe if we just torture her. It would be more satisfying."-Mad-eye said in his quick tone.

"You're not touching her."-George said as he and Fred entered the room

Everyone looked at them. Molly went and hugged them both, they did hug back.

"Where have you been?"-Arthur asked, not happy

They looked at each other and there was a silence.

"We looked for her."-George said

"How?"-Hermione asked

"We just went where we thought she could be. We found her in Hogsmeade."-Fred lied to cover that they have taken the crystal ball.

"And?"

There was another silence and they looked at each other.

"She didn't want to come back."

"She said she was going to be out of our lives."

"And that she's really sorry."

"You didn't believe her right?"-Mad-eye asked

"Of course."-Both said

"After all the lies she told you?"-Ron got up and looked at them

Everyone was mad, but they were like they could care less.

"She wasn't lying! She just lied before she left yesterday!"-Fred said raising his voice

"Boys, all of you. Calm down! She is gone, alright?"-Molly snapped.-"All of you get ready or you'll be late for the train!"

Fred and George were the first once to leave. Hermione rushed behind them and followed them into their room.

"What did she say?"-She asked gasping

"She really was sorry."

"How can I trust those words?"

"She meant it."

Hermione sighed, turned around and left. Everyone got ready to leave and they went to King's Cross. They passed trough the wall and went to the platform. Ever since they got to King's Cross, Fred and George didn't pay attention to anything. They only looked around for Kat.

"Boys, promise me if she comes back, you'll stay away from her"-Molly told them

They slowly looked down and nodded.

"I'm giving you the work to check on them."-Molly pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, we'll make sure."-Hermione said and looked at the twins serious.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everyone got on the train and looked for a cabin. Fred and George kept walking to see if they could sneak out.

"Hey, you two! Come back here!"-Ron yelled

"We're your older brothers!"-They turned to him

"Did you forget we're prefects?"-Hermione remembered them with half a smile

Fred and George slowly turned around and got in the cabin with them.

"Just let them sit wherever they want"-Harry tried to cut them some slag

"No!"-Hermione snapped.-"Their mother gave us a job. That way if she comes back, surely she'll come to them, we can catch her."

"Thanks for saying in front of us."-Fred smiled

"Now we can warn her."-George smiled too

"Nice one Hermione."-Ron said laughing

Hermione just glared at them and looked out the window again. Kat was actually sitting in the wagon that came after that one. She was still in disguise and looking out the window.

"Kat?"-With eyes wide open under the sunglasses, she turned around to see Luna. -"Why are you wearing such silly clothes?"

Kat let out a little laugh watching her in her colors that didn't match.-"You are so lovely."

Luna smiled and she sat beside her.

"You can't tell anyone I was here. Please."

"Why?"

"They think I did something horrible. The only ones that know are Fred and George, not even Hermione can know. Ok?"

"I won't ask you any more questions. But you're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you"-Kat felt relief.-"Do you have a copy of the Quibble"

Luna smiled and out of her bag she took out one and gave it to her. Kat started to look trough it and talked with Luna about it all the way. When they got to Hogwarts, Luna and Kat got down first and then the others did. A few feet away and between all the crowds she saw the trio coming down with Fred and George after. Kat stayed looking to see if they felt her looking and they did. Between everyone, they saw her and smiled. Kat smiled too, but turned away when she saw Hermione turned to look at them.

"Is she here?"-Hermione started to look everywhere. By now Luna and Kat were further.

"No."-Both said looking at Hermione

Kat and Luna were already down of the carriage, Kat had taken off the glasses, no one said anything, they actually said hi to the ones that knew her.

"Looks like no one knows."-Luna said as they walked

"Yeah, maybe Dumbledore doesn't know."

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Kat went quickly to the girls' dormitory and changed. Just when she left, she saw Fred and George leaving, followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry was finishing talking with Neville when he turned and saw Kat. His jaw dropped a bit and Kat looked at him. She slowly shook her head, as a sign saying to him not to say anything. Harry nodded and walked out. Kat sighed, she knew he understood. Everyone was in the great hall and Kat was one of the last ones.

"How dare she show her face?"

Hermione snapped making the guys look. Fred and George stayed looking at her, hypnotized. Kat saw them and sat a few feet away.

"We have to tell Dumbledore."-Hermione said

"I thought my parents sent him a letter."

"Guys, calm down. Maybe he hasn't got it."-Harry tried to save Kat some time

Hermione just gave glares at Kat and she wasn't going to stand for them, she glared at her back, but obviously Hermione would give up. After dinner D.A. went to the room of requirement. Everybody entered and Kat was the last one. The trio turned to her and Ginny wasn't too pleased to see her. Before Kat could go with the others, the silence broke.

"Why is she here?"-Ginny yelled

"I'm still a part of this!"-She answered

"Harry, kick her out! She's a traitor!"-Ginny pointed at her and looked at the others

Everyone was confused.

"Throw her out!"-Ginny kept repeating

Fred and George walked to Kat and stood beside her.

"If she goes, we go."-They both said looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione. Then he gave a few steps to talk to the army.

"You might all hear rumors during these upcoming weeks…rumors involving Kat…they may be true. But I won't kick her out. She made a commitment to all of us and she is back risking her life to be here."

"She's probably doing it to get us all in trouble."-Ginny commented crossing her arms

Kat walked in front of Harry and talked to everyone.

"If you hear those rumors, believe what you want. But I'm not what they say. I came here because a good friend asked me for help."-She turned to Hermione who glared at her and then looked back at the others.-"I'm still here because I met people that I care and love. I am here risking my life, I came here to help and end this once and for all."

She got her sleeve up and revealed the mark, everyone gasped.

"This is what you will hear: 'Kat's a traitor, she's a death eater.' Well I'm not. I was forced to become one, but in time I knew I didn't want to be one. That's why I left my real parents, they are death eaters. That's why I ran away from Hogwarts and my foster parents, because I knew I was going to be trouble. Especially since Harry entered. Voldemort knew I was here, but when I left, no one knew where I was. He doesn't know I'm here. I'm sure of it. I came here to fight him and end it all. I prefer to die trying, then to live and help him destroy all of this, everything that's good. If you want to hate me for some silly mark I have on my hand, go. If you don't want me here, I'll go. But I will come back to help you when you need it. I promised Harry I was here for him, I promised Hermione I would change and I have."

There was a silence. Everyone looked down and just thought. Ginny was still mad.

"I want her here."-Harry said and walk to her, standing in front of her.

"Me too."-Luna walked next followed by Neville.

"She has helped me with the Slytherins and has helped me improve."-He said

Nigel was next to walk along with Cho. Ginny walked to Hermione and stood between them.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe her, but when does a mark on your arm tells you who you are?"-Harry told those who were left.-"She has seen him, she knows what he's capable of. We all need her."

"How do we know she isn't lying?"-Ron spoke

"She had lied before."-Hermione added

"Tell us, why do you say you were forced to join?"-Ginny asked

"If she doesn't want to speak, we won't make her."-George said

"I won't stand here and talk about how I was forced to. I'm not some freak show. The point is I was forced to become something I didn't want to. And now I want to change that. I will stay here, if you all let me, and this never happened."

There was another silence and Harry walked to her.

"Those in favor of her staying?"-Harry asked raising his hand

Everyone did, making Kat smile, but when she looked back, she saw Hermione and Ginny with her hand down. Ginny glared at Ron who shrugged with his hand up. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Kat, welcome back."-Harry said with a smile

Kat smiled, George and Fred went to hug her and Harry told the others they could leave. Ginny accepted it, but she wasn't that happy. Hermione on the other hand, walked out before everyone. Kat noticed and followed her going trough everyone.

"Hermione!"

She grabbed her arm and pulled her around and saw her almost crying. Kat waited until they were alone on the corridor. Fred, George, Harry and Ron were watching a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, ok?"-She told her

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were close."

"We are, I just didn't know how were you going to react with Harry being your friend, plus you were too young to know. I'm sorry."

"I thought I was doing the right thing by bringing you back, when I was doing a big mistake."

"No, why do you say that?"

"Because I looked for you. I trusted you. I told everyone you would help us and you ended up being someone completely different."

"So you feel guilty? Is that what this is about?"

Hermione looked away and wiped her cheeks.

"You don't have to. I should have mentioned when you contacted me. I really felt bad most of the time. Knowing no one knew and thinking of what could happen if people found out. Please, forgive me. I meant every word I said back there."

With blurry vision from the tears, Hermione could see Kat was really sorry and was telling the truth.

"I forgive you."-She said crying

Kat smiled and hugged her tight. The guys got close and smiled.

"Everything ok?"-Harry asked

"Yeah."-Hermione answered happy

"Hey, I'm sorry, Kat. I was just mad. I really thought you betrayed my family, Harry, Hermione and specially my brothers."-Ron apologized and looked down

"It's ok. Truth is I'd thought the same. But I think we all need some sleep."

"Yeah, it has been a couple of mad days."-Harry chuckled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked first. Leaving Kat, Fred and George behind.

"We'll be right up."-Fred told the trio that just looked back and smiled.

"What's wrong?"-Kat asked them as they took their hands.

In silence they just pulled her back to the room of requirement, but when they went inside, it was different. It was an empty room and it only had a mirror in the center of it.

"Isn't that…"-Kat started

"The Mirror of Erised."-Fre4d and George said surprised.

"Why did you bring me to it?"

"We didn't. We wanted to be alone for a bit."

Kat slowly walked in front of it and looked to the old frame that was made of gold. It said "I show not your face, but your heart's desire", written in backwards. Kat slowly looked down to face her deepest desire. She saw herself showing her arm with no mark and happy. Beside her stood Fred and George, happy too and behind her, there stood one brunette women with green eyes and a dirty blond hair brushed to the back with light brown eyes. They are her foster parents. She realized those were the ones she really wanted to be with, when they saw her mark they kept her instead of giving her away. And that she just couldn't chose, she loved Fred and George the same. Fred looked and saw himself with George and Kat in their joke shop. The three of them were happy as ever, holding hands, but he noticed only him and Kat had a ring on their finger. Then he saw that Fred turned to Kat and rubbed her belly that was pretty big. His eyes opened in surprised along with a smile; he realized he just wanted Kat for himself, but he would always let George in at least for a touch. George got closer and saw the three of them sitting on a couch, the room looked like the Burrow, but it wasn't it. Kat was sitting on the couch with a red head little boy, and George was beside her, with another red head boy in his lap. Both of them looked happy, with no worries on the world. George realized he wanted Kat for himself too, but he felt bad for Fred, but he accepted that if she ever chose and she chose him, if Fred still felt the same, they could work something out.

"What do you see?"-Kat ask low, looking at the mirror.

"Um…"-Fred started.

"The joke shop."-Both answered.

"Oh…"-Kat believed it.

"You?"-Both asked her still looking at the mirror.

"…I have no mark."-She half lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Little confession: <em>this last part, I just added it even after I was done with the fanfic. Ever since I started it I wanted to put the Mirror of Erised, but I didn't know what was going to be Kat's deepest desire. When i was re-reading this chap what i had before just didn't seemed like Kat at all so as I kept changing, I came up with the desires. Hope you liked them<em> :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Decided to uplaod 2 chaps today cus I really want you to read the end or pre-end idk .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next morning everyone was on their way to the great hall. Fred and George were holding Kat's hands and Neville went to them.

"Kat. Dumbledore asked me to look for you. He says he wants to see you. He wants you to go alone too."-He said with a not so happy look, he looked worried since he knew what it might be.

There was a silence and everyone looked at Kat. She started to walk forward, letting her hands slip from Fred and George's. They felt they couldn't move, they thought the worst. Kat went to Dumbledore's office and he was just getting up.

"Glad you came…come."

Kat slowly walked in front of his desk. She looked and saw an open envelop that came from Arthur. She knew what it was about. Dumbledore grabbed the letter and showed it to her.

"I received this letter last night from Mr. Weasley telling me that to be on the look out in case you came back…And explained to me why."-He got up and walked to her.-"I've known, Kat…I've known ever since I wrote the letter to you 7 years ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because like I told you before, I know much more about you than you think. I know you're not really a bad person."

"I've thought that maybe I am."

"Why? Because you steal? You've killed? Katherine, if I know, you've done it on defense, maybe once in a while it has gotten out of hand, but you're nothing like a death eater. A death eater couldn't love anyone like you love and care for your friends. A true death eater would have given Harry to Voldemort by now. You haven't. You aren't who you think you are."

"But the Weasleys already think I am that. I've only convinced Ron. Ginny doesn't even listen to me."

"They will, in time. I must ask you for a favor though that could really help us. And it could help you gain back the trust you lost."

"I'd do anything, professor."

Dumbledore turned around and went to his chair again.

"If I'm not mistaken…Voldemort will be reuniting with his death eaters this week to reveal a plan. I know you had an encounter with Malfoy, and you told him you were on their side."

"You want me to go."-Kat knew it was that

"Yes."

"Professor, I will go."

"But please, go alone. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Of course."

"I'll send a letter back to Mr. Weasley explaining our chat. I believe Draco Malfoy can tell you more."

Kat turned around and walked out. She looked everywhere for Malfoy and saw him about to enter the great hall.

"I need to have a word with you."

"Kat…my dad gave me the news."-He smirked.-"I knew you would come around."

"Yes. We need to talk, alone and with your father."

"Alright, by now I believe the common room it's empty."

"Kat!"-They turned their heads to see Hermione and the guys calling her, Draco smirked again.

"Forget them, c'mon."

Kat pulled Draco from a hand and he followed her. They entered the common room and Malfoy pushed some first years that were there out of there. He sat on the couch and Kat sat beside him.  
>"What do you need?"<p>

"I know there is a reunion; I know your father knows too."

"Yeah, and?"

"I need to know were it is. I need to go there."

Draco smirked.-"Alright, I'll tell my father right now and I'll tell you when I get his response."

Kat got up.-"You better do it soon, I'm tired of walking around with these losers and not knowing what Voldermort needs."

"Alright."

Kat turned around and left the common room. She went down to eat and sat beside Fred like nothing.

"Why did you leave with him?"-George asked, not happy

"I needed to let him know something. Forget it you guys, I'm not for talking."

"Kat"-Hermione said

"Hermione, let it go."

She started to eat and the others did after a while, but no one let it go. Specially Fred and George. In one change during the morning classes, Malfoy passed by Kat and grabbed her by the arm, and hid her behind a wall. Fred and George didn't saw her and went back looking for her. When they entered the hall they were in, they saw Kat and Malfoy stopping a few feet away.

"Here."-Malfoy gave Kat a letter.-"This is the answer my father gave me, do as it says and you'll be there. I assure you."

"Well done, Draco."-Kat smirked, inside she knew Draco believed her and since he did, his father did too.

"Meet me at the entrance."

Draco smirked and she looked at the letter. He got close and kissed her cheek. Fred and George raised their wands and threw the Stupeffy spell at him. Kat jumped and they went to them. George pulled Kat away from Malfoy and Fred pointed his wand at him as he got up.

"Touch her again I'll kill you! With wand or no wand!"

Draco smirked again and walked away. Fred and George turned around to Kat.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"  
>"And what's this?"-George grabbed Kat's letter<p>

"Nothing!"-She grabbed it back, and walked away.

They were in potions class and Kat had hid the note in her potions book. She was between the twins and they nodded at each other. Fred called Kat to make her look in his notebook. While she was distracted George slowly looked through the pages and found the letter. Just before he unfolded it, Kat grabbed it and glared at him.

"Its nothing."

Before getting her hand down, Snape grabbed the letter from her hand.

"No passing of notes during class. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Kat sighed and put a hand on her forehead. Fred and George just looked down. Snape went to his desk and read the letter. Then he gave Kat a look, but she wasn't looking.

"Class, you may be dismissed."

Everyone looked at him and at each other.

"Leave! All of you!"

Everyone grabbed their bags and left.

"Skye!"

Kat stopped with the twins.

"You two leave!"

Kat looked at them and told them to leave. Kat went to Snape and he stretched his hand with the letter. Kat grabbed it, but before getting her arm too far, Snape grabbed it and rolled up her sleeves from the cloak and the blouse. He looked at the dark mark resting there and then looked at Kat with wide open eyes. He let go of her hand and she rolled down her sleeves, normal. She showed nothing.

"You may go now."

Kat gave him one last look and then left. Snape sat back to his chair, he looked down to his notebook and scratched the '10 points from Gryffindore' he wrote down. When Kat got out of the dungeons, Fred and George went to her.

"Don't you talk to me!"-She said to them

"What did we do?"

"Looking trough my stuff! Questioning me! Don't you two trust me?"

"We don't trust Malfoy!"

"Excuses. If I trust him, you should."

"What?"-Both said confused

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"You can get in deep trouble, Kat."

"I'll be fine. So you two better stay away from my problems from now on. I have made up my mind and I need to do this."

Kat turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room; she decided to skip the next classes and stayed in her bed to read the letter.

Draco:

Tell Katherine to meet me in the forbidden forest at midnight tonight. From there I will take her to Voldermort. Let no one else read this, Draco. We may have something on Potter with this girl and don't do anything to screw it up. You might come as well.

Lucius.

Kat was really sure by now they trusted her. Fred and George told the others what had happened with Kat in the great hall during dinner.

"What do you think she meant?"-Ron asked with his mouth full

"I have no idea. She probably has a plan, but wants to do it on her own."-Hermione guessed

"Why don't we just trust her?"-Harry suggested.-"We did that once and look. She really didn't let us down."

"Is that we really worry about her, Harry."-Fred admitted

"We don't want her to do anything dangerous on her own."

"Understand she won't accept help. If her mind's made up, it won't change."-Hermione sighed after

They barely ate after, especially Fred and George, they didn't eat at all. That night, at midnight, Kat changed into her pants and shirt, showing her arms. She disappeared and appeared in the entrance of the great hall, she saw Malfoy standing there, dressed in a black suit. He turned around and saw her, and he smirked.

"Proud are we?"-He meant by how shoes showing her mark and she smirked walking to him.

Draco grabbed her hand and they disappeared. At that moment Ron walked in to where they were and rested from the wall sighing, he had seen it all. Draco and Kat appeared on the forbidden forest and walked to the lake were they saw Lucius looking at them smirking.

"It's nice to see you again, Katherine."

"Same here Lucius."

They all smirked. Lucius stretched his hand, both Kat and Draco grabbed it and they disappeared. They appeared in a forest Kat didn't really recognize.

"Together."-Lucius said as Draco got closer to Kat

They followed Lucius until they reached the center of the forest, where they saw a tall white figured dressed in a black coat, surrounded by other death eaters.

"Lucius…"-Voldermort spoke to him

"My Lord."-Lucius moved away so he could see Kat, she stood tall, not regretting or doubting of being there

Voldermort got close to her and went around her.

"Katherine Skye…the baby who became a death eater…I remember you very well."

Kat smirked.-"It's nice to see you again, My Lord."-She vowed and Voldermort smirked

"You have news?"

"Yes. Potter knows you are after something, but he doesn't know what it is, yet. Also, he has been preparing himself to fight, on his own."

"Ah, very well."

"Also, even if he has received lessons on how to block you, he has failed. I say you've done well."-Kat knew she was saying too much, but she had to so she could get more.

"Very well."

Voldermort walked back to the center and looked at all of them.

"This is the time…we should hit Potter were it hurts more. We all know he only has family left…we should hit him through Sirius Black. Used him, it will do well."

He kept talking and Kat listened. Meanwhile, Ron looked for Hermione who was also on prefect duty, woke up Harry, Fred and George, they were in the great hall talking.

"Kat and Draco?"-Hermione asked him

"Yeah, both of them just disappeared."

"We knew we had to read that bloody letter!"-Fred snapped

"And I still can't find my crystal ball."-Hermione said resting back on the couch.

Fred and George looked at each other and went to the boys' room. They grabbed the crystal ball and went down.

"I knew you had it!"

Fred and George ignored her and said the phrase alone with Kat's name. The white smoked cleared out and they showed Kat with the death eaters and Voldemort. They all gasped. Voldemort went to her and Draco.

"I'm putting you on that part…you two get as much information you can get me from Potter. You will be rewarded. Tell me as soon as possible, every bit of information will be useful."

"As you wish."-Kat said.-"I can get you anything you want."

Voldemort gave an evil low laugh.

"We are so proud of you."

Two death eaters got close to Kat, their smirks showed under the masks, which faded. One was a black haired woman and the other a black short haired guy.

"Sweet heart. You look beautiful."

"Mother. Father."-Kat said smirking.-"Understand why I ran, but I was a fool. I realized months later. But I'm glad we stand as a family again."

Her father smirked and opened his arms for her. She walked to him and hugged him.

"We have to get her!"-Harry said standing up

"No! You stay! We will go!"-George got up giving Ron the crystal ball.

"I'll go with you."-Hermione got up too

"No way!"-Ron added

"We have to get her. She's doing a huge mistake."

"Do you really think it's smart to look for her?"-Ron asked them

"She probably al ready told-"

"Hey, look."-Ron said pointing at the ball

They all looked and Draco had pulled Kat aside.

"There are rumors saying that the Order has new members and that they are getting forces. Is it true?"

"Yes. They are, they just placed Harry as a member."-Kat responded serious.

"Do you know where it is?"

"No. I'm not in it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it. I never got in the Order, never knew where it was. Granger never actually spoke of it."

Draco looked into her eyes and he believed her. She showed no lies. Fred, George and Hermione had their hands on the crystal ball.

"We will get her and bring her back here."-Hermione told Harry and Ron

The three of them closed their eyes and in a second they appeared in the middle of everyone. Kat's eyes opened wide for a second and Voldemort laughed.

"We didn't really think this through, right?"-Hermione asked

"No."-Fred and George answered

"Stupeffy!"

Draco and Kat threw it to Fred and George who fell back leaving Hermione alone.

"Kat!"-Hermione called before a death eater grabbed her.

Kat's parents walked around her smirking. Then went to Fred and George and Kat walked to them too.

"So…these are the Weasley twins…"-Her mother said.-"Pathetic."

Fred was about to jump on her when Kat punched him in the face. He fell back and George grabbed him.

"How dare you jump on my mother?"-Kat yelled.

Kat looked at them with rage. They didn't recognize her.

"Kill the mudblood!"-Voldermort said pointing at Hermione.-"Then the Weasleys, my dear Katherine."

The death eater got Hermione in her knees and Kat walked to her. Fred and George just stood still, not knowing what to do. She raised her wand at Hermione who was scared. She looked into her eyes and saw Kat wasn't even hesitating. She gave one last look to Fred and George as they lowered their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit the death eater that was holding Hermione.

"What are you doing?"-Voldermort yelled

Kat went to Hermione and grabbed her. Fred and George ran to them and they disappeared. They appeared back in the common room. Kat pushed Hermione and she almost fell if it weren't for Ron who caught her.

"What the devil were you thinking?"-Kat snapped at them.-"It was my plan! I told you stay out of it!"

"You told things to Draco and Voldemort, didn't you?"-Harry snapped at her

"To gain more! Dumbledore asked me to go to the reunions to find out what they needed and were up to! That's why I was with Draco today! It was all a plan! I didn't tell you because I couldn't! I knew you'd want to come and I needed to do it alone! Dumbledore asked as a favor, he got the letter from your dad and he was going to send one back to him explaining why he wasn't going to turn me in or expel me!"

"Kat, we were just worried. You could have explained."

"No, I couldn't have. I'm trying to be helpful and end this."

"We got worried! We saw you just talking with him and we thought you had gone with him."-George said

"I thought you knew me. I meant what I said when I came back, I'm here to help. Didn't you think it was a plan?"

There was a silence.

"God, Hermione, I thought you were smart."

Kat gave them one last glare and walked to the room to get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chap in less than 24hrs :D**

**Enjoy! & Thanks for reading :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The next morning Kat woke up before the others and went to tell Dumbledore what happened.

"So…that was it…I couldn't really find out much."

"It's ok. I think you did pretty well, if was just a mistake from your friends. Don't be mad at them."

"But I am. I can't help it. I thought they knew me, I know that maybe after what happened the trust is a little in doubt, but to also just go in there and risk their lives."

"That's why you're mad? Because they risked their lives?"

"Pretty much. And they just didn't trust me. Now what? Voldemort knows I betrayed him. What would he do now?"

"I'm afraid you've become a target."

There was a silence. Kat quickly thought about Fred, George and the others.

"I have to leave."-She said letting her arms fall.-"Be on my own again."

"I can't let you do that. I just can't. I assure you, you will be safe here. Even if you feel you aren't. You always were safe. You were just scared, for yourself and the others."

"I won't be calm here, professor. I need to go and check some friends. I need to."

"Other friends?"

"Yes, people really important."

Dumbledore stayed looking at her. He saw the need in her eyes.

"Very well. Go change and come back here."

She nodded and went to change. Luckily she didn't bump with anyone. After changing she went back to Dumbledore's office.

"You'll travel through portkey. To where?"-He asked getting behind his desk

"Diagon alley"-She answered as she went in front of his desk

"You'd have to come back on your own. If anything happens, try to come back faster."-Kat nodded to him

They grabbed hands and in the blink of an eye, both were spinning until they disappeared. Kat fell on her back besides Gringots and with a little pain she got up. She walked al trough Diagon until she entered a dark tiny alley. It had a wall of brick and she looked around to check no one was looking. She took out her wand and waved it over it. A few bricks fell, strangely not making a sound, and showed a door with 'S.I.' carved in it. She opened it and went inside; when the door closed the bricks went back to the wall, rock solid. With Lumos she lighted up her wand and started to walk down the hall until she bumped with a door with the same 'S.I.' carved in it. The doorknob had a hole trough it, where she got the tip of her wand in with the Lumos spell still on. When she took it out, the noise of the door unlocking was heard. The door opened on its own and took her to a room, looked like the Leaky Cauldron, wooden tables and chairs, with a bar. There were about 20 people inside, looked like Kat's age and up. They all stopped talking when they saw her. She stepped in the room, into the silence. A women about 20 years, with black wavy hair walked to her with a smile and hugged her.

"We thought you'd never come back."-The women said in the hug

Kat smiled and the others came to them. Meanwhile at Hogwarts, second period was about to start and Fred or George had seen Kat since last night. Her chair stood empty between them. Both were worried and a bit mad since Kat didn't even look for them or let them explain. But still their hearts beat the same for her. Nothing she does could ever make them hate her. Kat had sat down on a table with the women, another girl of 18 years with red hair, green eyes and a man that reminded her of Lupin, he was about the same age as him and he's the kind of man you go for advices on everything. Kat had told them what had happened the night before with Voldemort.

"That's why I came."-Kat started as she held the butterbeer in her hands.-"I had to make sure you were safe and haven't been found."

"We're all fine."-Austin, the man that reminded Kat of Lupin spoke.-"Remember we're safe here. No one with any kind of magic can penetrate in here to spy."

"I had to. I also came for help."-Kat looked around for a bit.-"Where's Kurt?"

The other three looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"He left about 4 months ago."-Austin started.-"He had his heart set on looking for Voldemort and you on the way, but…"-There was a silence.

"But?"

"We haven't gotten any letter or even his patronus in the last 2 months."-Alice, the women, spoke.-"We've even checked on every crystal ball we have and the smoke…"

Kat held her breath.

"It comes out red."

Kat let her breath go in a cutting gasp as she lay back.

"It must be a mistake."

"I do believe he is in hiding. Possibly with a protective charm over him, it's not like him to just walk around with out protection. And remember that if a person has it, it won't show on the crystal ball."

"But he would have sent some sort of message."-Samantha, the 18 year old girl spoke.-"He knew we were watching."

"I have to look for him."-Kat said getting up.

Austin got up too.-"No! You're the bigger target right now in all of us. Looking for him will put you and him in danger."

"I can't just let him go. He's like a brother to me."

"We know, we tried to get him out of going, but he had his mind set. I still believe he has a protective charm on him. He knows better than to walk around not protective."

Kat stood quiet and then nodded slowly. She knew Kurt was very careful.

"Come."

Austin started to walk and Kat followed him with Alice and Samantha. They went to the back of the room, trough a door that led to a bigger room. The walls were made of stone; it had platforms and even a big table like the one on Hogwarts to duel. About 50 people were there, training.

"We've been practicing our best. We even found new members, they are out now tough. We have a little schedule to not have so many people here. In total we have 135 members."

"Wow. Impressive. So many. In the beginning it was just you and a few others."

"People are realizing this is no game."-Samantha told Kat-"They all know Voldermort is back and for good."

The four of them kept talking. In Hogwarts, lunch time came. Hermione and the guys were on their way upstairs when Malfoy was coming down with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter!"-Everyone stopped and looked at him.-"Where's your friend? You know that thanks to you, you-know-who's looking for her."-He looked at Hermione who glared at him.

"We haven't seen her since last night."-She answered to him.

"Well, if he hasn't gotten to her and you see her, tell he she better watch her back."

He and his friends started to laugh. Fred and George went to him, grabbed him by the shirt with wands pointing at him. Malfoy quickly got scared.

"If _anything_ happens to her-"-Fred started

"Be sure we will go after you first."-George added

"And your whole bloody family!"

In their eyes, there weren't threats, they were promises. They looked with no fear or hesitation.

"If she comes back."

"Don't even dare speak to her."

They let him go. Malfoy tried to act tough and he walked down pass the others. When he and his friends were a few feet away from them, Malfoy turned around.

"I doubt she'll come back. Poor thing's body must be rotting some where by now."

Fred and George were going to jump on him, but Ron and Harry got in the way to stop them.  
>"Get out of here, Malfoy!"-Harry was getting really angry.<p>

Malfoy and his friends kept going down the stairs as they laughed. The 5 of them kept going up to do what they were going to do. When they got to the common room, Hermione looked for her crystal ball and went back down. The guys went around the ball and Hermione said the phrase with Kat's full name. They waited and the white smoke turned to red. Everyone felt their hearts dropped.

"No…maybe it's out of reach."-Ron said-"Like with Damian."

"No, Ron."-Hermione shook her head slowly.-"He was fake, remember? And Kat told me later the red smoke means the person doesn't exist or is…dead."

Fred and George had to rest from the couch behind them. Their hearts dropped dead completely. Harry's stomach became a knot. Hermione's heart stopped. Even Ron's mind was still processing it. There was a silence until Ginny walked in, almost running and went to them.

"There you are. Ron, Fred, George, mum sent me a letter. She said Dumbledore explained everything and that Kat isn't a real death eater, not anymore. And he even mentioned she was helping him."

Fred and George just nodded.

"Did something happen?"-She asked getting worried.

"We…we ruined Kat's plan last night. Voldemort knows she betrayed him. We haven't seen her since last night when we looked for her."-Hermione sniffed.-"We looked for her in the crystal ball, but the smoke comes out red."

"Oh, god…I have to tell mum!"

Ginny ran to the girls' room to write the letter. Fred and George just started to walk and went to the boys' room to lie down. The trio sat on the couch, their minds were still spinning. None of them went to the afternoon classes. Night fell and Kat had just left Shadows Insiders Headquarters and was going trough a forest. She remembered she met Kurt there and ever since then they had gone there a lot of times. Maybe she could find him there. She called him a few times, but nothing. The wind started to blow stronger and colder. She stopped and looked back; between the hairs on her face she saw 4 trays of black smoke flying to her. Her eyes opened wide as she started to run. Green lights were thrown at her and hit the trees she zigzagged in. She kept running, jumping rocks and fallen trees. She looked back to see the death eaters still flying behind her. When she looked back to the front, it was too late to stop at the cliff. She ended up jumping, but in mid air her body turned to the black smoke and flew a few feet away. When the smoke was closer to the ground, she appeared as herself on her feet. She looked at herself and then to the cliff, realizing what she had done. The black smokes kept going behind her and she kept running. She stopped when one blocked her way. The other 3 went to each side of her.

"Traitor!"-One yelled

"The Dark Lord wants your body to hang!"-Another one yelled

Kat raised her wand to be prepared, when 4 white trays of smoke started to surrounded the death eaters. Tonks, Lupin, Arthur and Mad-eye appeared around Kat to protect her. They started to fight with the death eaters as they tried to keep Kat safe.

"Tonks!"-Lupin yelled at her

Tonks grabbed Kat's arm and both turned to smoke. Kat turned to black and Tonks turned to white. The others fought for a bit more until turning to white smoke. Tonks and Kat appeared at the Black House, in the dinning room. Where Sirius and Molly were. They stopped doing what they were doing and looked at them. In a second, Lupin, Mad-eye and Arthur appeared. There was an awkward silence as they looked to Kat. She got her hands in her pockets and looked down.

"Thank you."-She said looking back at all of them

"What were you doing out?"-Sirius asked

"Looking for a group of friends. I went to check if they were alright. But they told me a really closed friend of mine had left about 4 months ago looking for Voldemort and me, but about 2 months ago they lost contact. I went to that forest since we used to spend so much time there. I thought I might find him."

There was another silence.

"Dumbledore told us. You just took the favor."-Lupin mentioned

"Yeah. I wanted to help. That has always been my goal. Plus I wanted to gain your trust back."

Another silence. Slowly they all put a little smile, except Mad-eye.

"You can't trust anyone these days."-Mad-eye said quick.-"But it was pretty brave of you to take that risk."

"Did he saw Harry?"-Sirius asked

"What?"

"Ginny sent us a letter saying that Hermione and the guys told her they went looking for you while you were with Voldemort."-Molly explained

"Oh, no. He didn't saw Harry. Hermione, Fred and George were the ones who looked for me. We left pretty quick tough, no one got really harmed."

"You should go back to Hogwarts."

"No. I want to look for Kurt. I can't go back there knowing someone can go and just take me away and harm the others. They can get to Harry"

"Hogwarts is safer than you think."

"What about Kurt? I can't leave him."

"Sweetheart."-Molly went to her.-"I'm pretty sure he's fine. If he had the bravery to go after you and Voldemort, I'm sure he's fine. He knows what he was getting in to."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing."-Mad-eye interrupted her.-"Go back to your school. We might do something for that Kurt boy."

Kat looked at them and she felt secure.

"Ok. I'll go back."

"Good girl."-Molly said tapping her cheek lightly.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Harry was sitting in the common all alone, looking at the map. His eyes opened wide when he saw Kat's footsteps appeared entering the common room. He looked at the entrance and saw her; she looked so tired. He stood up quick and she stopped when she saw him.  
>"Are you alright?"-he asked worried<p>

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"I had to check something."

"We thought you were dead. Malfoy told us Voldemort is looking for you and you didn't appear on the crystal ball, the smoke turned red."

"Where I was no kind of magic can spy on the people inside. Only the people inside can spy to the ones outside. Look, I'm sorry how I reacted. You have to understand I was mad."

"I do understand, but you have to also understand us. We were worried."

"I do."

In a silence, Harry smiled at her; letting her know things were aright. She smiled back and hugged him.

"I'm going to bed 'cause I'm extremely tired. Please, don't tell the others I'm back. I'll just walk out."

"Alright. Have a good rest."

"Night."

She went up to her bed, changed to her pajamas quickly and fell asleep in a second. The next morning, thank god it was Saturday. Kat could just stay sleeping. Hermione, Ron and Harry were having breakfast when Fred and George sat beside them.

"No luck?"-Ron asked them.

"No."

"No one has seen her or heard of her, nothing."

"She can't be gone. She's just messing with us."

Harry was feeling bad seeing the twins so sad and worried, but he kept eating so he wouldn't say something that might blow her cover. He knew that if he told them they would just go and attack her with questions and conversation and she looked like she really needed the rest. Lunch came and Kat was still sleeping. Harry even laughed alone thinking how she could sleep after everything.

"Why are you laughing?"-Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing."-Harry looked down to eat.

"We can't take it anymore."-George snapped

"Harry, can we borrow the map? She might be somewhere here and we might not even know."

Harry thought on what to say until he saw Kat walking in the great hall, looking better than last night in black jeans and a dark blue long sleeves shirt. Harry smiled looking over them.

"I don't think you'll need it."-He pointed at Kat who was halfway to them.

Fred and George's jaw dropped. Hermione and Ron's eyes opened wide. Fred and George got up and went to her; both hugged her at the same time, really tight, her body hurt. Then Fred grabbed her face and planted a deep kiss on her. Then George went after him.

"Guys, I'm still tired."-She chuckled, tired.

They pulled her by the hands and sat her between them. In front of the trio.

"Where have you been? With who? We've been worried sick about you!"-Fred and George asked, Kat laughed a bit.

"Yesterday morning I went early to Dumbledore's to tell him what happened.-"

"We're so sorry about that!"-Hermione interrupted her.

"Forget it."-Kat kept talking as Fred and George held and caressed her hands. –"So um…I asked him to let me go and visit some friends of mine. I found out a very good friend of mine went missing looking for me and you-know-who. When I went to look for him some death eaters appeared and well I was in trouble. But Lupin, Tonks, Arthur and Mad-eye came and helped be. Then they took me to Sirius' house to have a chat. Like I told Harry, the crystal ball turned red because no kind of magic can penetrate where I was. It's a very secret place."

"You told Harry?"-Everyone looked at him and he shrugged.

"I bumped with him in the common room when I came back after midnight. I told him not to tell you I was here 'cause I just wanted to sleep in today. I just got hungry; I'll go back to bed later."

Kat started to eat as the others stayed looking at her; mostly with a smile. It was a relief that she was fine. Fred and George, even if they were smiling they wanted to talk to her. A white and light yellow owl entered the great hall and stood in front of Kat. She had a little package on her peak and let it fall in front of her.

"Thanks, Moon."-Kat said and gave the owl a piece of a cracker

The owl left and she opened the package. It had a little note inside.

"We thought you would have this. Kurt sent it to us this morning, we told him trough it you were fine and he asked us to give it to you and to tell you to contact him too.-Austin"

Kat's eyes opened wide looking at the package. She let the letter fall and opened the little box. She took out a locket in oval form and when she opened it had a mirror, she only saw herself.  
>"What's that?"-Hermione said<p>

"I don't know…they said they talked to Kurt tro-"

"Kat?"-A voice from the locket interrupted her.

Kat gasped.-"K-Kurt?"

The mirror showed a guy with long brown her to his neck, a bit older than Kat, with green eyes and had this bright smile.

"Wow, you look amazing."-He said with a sigh.

"I've missed you so much-Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday. I'm still looking. Where are you?"

"I'm at Hogwarts. Sorry I didn't tell you, but it happened after I left for good."

"Its ok."

Kat smiled and her eyes started to get watery from joy.

"Please, go back; I don't want you on your own."

"Kat, I can take care of myself."

"Please?"

Kurt stayed looking at her, he saw how much she wanted him safe and he sighed.

"Alright. I'll be back by tonight."

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Love you, Kat."

Fred and George stopped eating and paid more attention to the conversation.

"Love you too."

Smiling Kurt disappeared and Kat closed the locket and put it over her neck. Fred and George were speechless looking at her. Harry, Ron and Hermione were speechless too.

"That was the friend I told you, the one that left looking for me."

"So he's alright?"-Hermione asked

"Yeah"

Kat had a smile, she was happy her friend was alright. Fred and George felt their blood burning, but they acted normal. They all kept eating, but Kat didn't even finish and she just got up.

"I'm going back to bed. I'm really tired."

She got up and walked away. Fred and George got up and ran after her, stopping her just before she went up the first stairs.

"Wait, we have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."-She yawned after

"We have to say we're sorry."

"But also that…we got kind of mad at you."

"And why is that?"-Kat crossed her arms

"Understand, you didn't let us explain and then you just disappeared like that and tell Harry first."

"Understand that if I told you, you would want to come and I couldn't risk it. And I told Harry because he was there last night."

"But you could have told us, if you wanted to sleep, tell us too and we'd left you to rest. I thought you loved us."

"I…I do."

"And also understand this. We didn't think when we saw you there, part of us freaked out because we thought you had gone with him."

"I thought you said you knew when I lied."

"We didn't think, like Fred said. Just seeing you so close to him, thinking you could have been gone in seconds, it freaked us out, Katy."

She looked down and looked back up to them. Their stares were on her. She jumped on both and hugged them. They hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I just worry for you two so much."-She said with her head between theirs.-"I won't do something like that again."

They hugged her tighter, holding on to that promised. When she stopped hugging them, she kissed them.

"But I must go to bed now. I'm really tired."

"Ok, but you owe us."

"Tonight, common room?"-Both smirked

"Sure."

Kat smiled before walking away to the common room. That night, she met with Fred and George in the common room; she was on George's lap with her legs over Fred's. She was leaning to Fred kissing his lips while George kissed her neck. From the girls' dormitory, the oval locket came flying down glowing and fell on her lap. They stopped kissing and she grabbed it.

"How the..?"-She said and opened it and Kurt's face appeared.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm alright and I'm home."

"Really? How do I know it's real?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. He turned his locket around to show the living room of his house. Then turned the locket back to his face.

"There?"

"Alright I believe you. Stay there."

"For now."-He let out a little laugh.-"When can you come by? I'm dying to see you, dear."

Fred and George got tired and just laid back.

"I don't know. I'll let you know, darling."

"Ok"

"But I have to go now. I'm kind of busy."-She bit her lip smiling

"Ah, alright. See you later, love you."

"Bye, love you too."

She closed the locket and looked at Fred and George. She quickly noticed their faces had changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Him."-Both answered.

Kat just let out a little laugh.-"He's just a friend."

"Dear?"

"Darling?"

"We've always talked like that. But if it bothers you, I'll stop, alright? I want you happy."

There was a silence and they slowly smiled.

"We are happy."-Both answered

Both grabbed her by the waist and sat her between them. George started to kiss her lips and Fred her neck.


	28. Chapter 28

***wink* *wink***

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

The next morning it was a quiet Sunday. Kat went down to breakfast alone.

"Mind if I join you?"-Luna asked from behind.

"Not at all."

She sat beside her and both started to eat some toast.

"Looks like everything's back to normal."-Luna said meaning what happened between Kat and the others during Christmas.

"Yeah. On my way here I bumped with Ginny and we fixed things."

"That's good to hear."

They kept eating. Fred and George came to them and kissed both her cheeks.

"Do you mind?"-George asked Luna to make some room.

"Not at all."-She said sliding to the other side so George could sit next to Kat.

"What to go to Hogmeade today?"

"We can have an official date, outside of Hogwarts."

"Sure."-Kat smiled

They kept eating and talking between the four of them. Later, Fred, George and Kat went to get ready and left for Hogmeade. They were just walking around, holding hands and laughing.

"I still think we should open like a mini version of our shop here."-Fred commented

"Yeah, why don't you work in it, Katy?"-George asked her

"No, you go in it while we stay in Diagon Alley together."-Fred said getting an arm around her neck.

Kat just laughed. They went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered butterbeers. Kat sat in front of them and there was a silence.

"You and Luna talk has if you've known each other for ages."-George commented.

"That's why you had those faces during our chat at breakfast?"-She asked chuckling.

"Yeah"-Fred said.

"Well she's just so amazing. People just don't get the chance to meet her, but she can always find a way to understand you even when you think she won't. And you two better not make fun of her when I'm not around!"

"You think we do?"-Both asked surprised.

"Oh, c'mon."-She said raising an eyebrow.

"…Alright, but only like 1 or 2 times, we were really bored."

"Well I hope those are the last ones."

She let out a little laugh and there was another silence.

"Are you planning something after leaving Hogwarts?"-Fred asked grabbing her hand.

"Um…I don't know. I guess…"-She stayed quiet and looked down.

"What?"

"I'm…Actually I was thinking on…keep going after Voldemort."

"Kat"-Both started and Fred let go of her hand.

"Don't 'Kat' me."

"Why?"

"I need to. It's not like I'll go forever or do like I did to Hermione, I will come back a few times and stay watching over you."

"What if we want you with us?"

"Then…"-Kat sighed.-"I thought you had an idea I was going to continue."

"Yeah, but we also thought you would just stay. We can do something together."

There was a silence.

"Stay."

She looked at both; they wanted her to stay with them after they left Hogwarts.

"I'll see."

They were going to keep talking when their butterbeers arrived. Kat took the first sip and she got some of the foam over her lips. Fred and George let out a little laugh. She looked at them weird and they smiled. They lifted themselves and both kissed her lips, half and half at the same time, wiping away the foam. She stayed still as they smile.

"Um."-She let out a little laugh.

They kept drinking and chatting. After a while they left and were on their way back to Hogwarts. They arrived and on the way up the stairs Malfoy stood in their way.

"How dare you show your face in here?"-He told Kat who stood closer.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. Or at least of you-know-who."

"I'm ready if he ever comes after me."

"I think you better leave."-George said as he and Fred got closer to him.

"We told you not to speak to her."

"You two, Weasleys, think you can tell me what to do?"-He laughed.

Kat got her wand out and waved it. Malfoy stopped laughing and his tongue went up and stuck to the roof of his mouth. He tried to put it down with his hands, but he couldn't. After he talked, pointing at Kat angry, but no one understood him. Then he just kept walking down. Fred and George looked at her and she showed them her wand with a smirk. Monday came, and it was after classes. Kat was laying on the couch of the common room in her white blouse and skirt. She was looking at the fire and breathing calmly. She closed her eyes and her mind flashed. The memory of the night she spent with Fred and George on the Shrieking Shack. She felt her heart started to run fast as she remembered how she felt and how they held her. A smile came across her face and she even blushed a bit. At that moment, Fred came down of the dormitory with his blouse, the tie and the pants.

"Katy."

She sat up and he sat beside her. She stayed looking at him as she bit her lip.

"What?"

She got on his lap with his legs between hers and she started to kiss him. His hands went to her back and hers to his neck. Slowly she got his tie lose and he let out a little laugh under her lips. She started to unbutton his blouse and when it was enough, she got her hands under it and touched his chest. He grabbed her hands and took them out.

"Wow, down girl."-Both laughed a bit, still close to each other.-"What's wrong?"

"Oh, you don't want me here? Ok, I'll get down."-She was about to, but Fred kept her there holding her by her waist.

"No, no, no."-He laughed.

"I just love you."-She started to look into his eyes, really tender.

His laughed faded as he looked back at her the same way.

"I love you too, Katy"

Both smiled and started to kiss again. Later around 2am, Kat was sleeping peacefully on her bed when the covers lifted and she woke up, still sleepy.

"Come with us."-Fred and George stood beside her in their pajamas.

"What?"-She yawned

They chuckled and took her by the hands. They went down stairs and they turned to her.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"We have a surprise for you."

She yawned again and kept her eyes closed. George wrapped his tie around her eyes to make sure. They put the invisibility cloak over them and bended down a bit so it would cover all of them. Holding her so she wouldn't fall, they ended up on the fifth floor. Kat didn't know what was going on, she didn't hear a thing. Only Fred saying 'pine fresh'. After a minute she heard that, she felt the cloak being taken off them and she heard like a shower.

"Ready."-Fred said taking the tie off her eyes.

When she was able to see, she saw they were in the prefects' bathroom. She looked back to look at them and saw George waving his wand around the entrance.

"No one can get in."-He turned to Kat and Fred.-"It's all ours."

"But why?"

"Freddie told me you were a bit needy today."

Kat looked down and blushed a bit.

"If you are, we are too."

She turned around to look at the big bathtub that had filled up pretty quick with water, bubbles and foam. Both got closer to her and kissed her hair that was messy from the bed.

"If you want."-both whispered in her ears.

She turned around quickly and started to kiss Fred. George got closer and started to kiss her neck. Her hands went quickly to each one. With one hand she started to lift their shirts; they quickly understood and took them off. Four hands went under her shirt and before she could, they took her shirt off. Fred grabbed her by the waist and got her closer to her and started to kiss her. George grabbed their shirts and threw them to a corner. Then he went behind Kat and started to kiss her shoulders. They stopped and started to walk to the bathtub, but Kat was covering her chest with one arm.

"Why do you even cover?"

"Because…I'm shy."

"You? Shy?"-Both chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward. She stood on the edge of the tub and took off her pajama pants, along with her underwear. She went inside the water and sat down. She turned around and both were just standing there smiling.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"We could just watch for a bit."

"We don't mind."

She let out a little laugh and looked to the other side, were the water of different colors were coming from. She went under the water and when she got out, her hair was completely wet. In a few seconds the guys got in the tub and she looked back at them already sitting down. Fred pulled her by a hand and she got on him like in the common room. The warm water from her hair and face fell on his dry skin. George went behind Kat and started to kiss her back. She stopped kissing Fred and looked to the side to catch a glimpse of George who started to kiss from that side of her neck. Fred started to kiss the lower part of her neck going to her chest. Fred's hands traveled all the way down to her belly and went lower under water, making her gasp; a smirk came across their faces. George slowly pushed inside of her, making her gasp again low. Fred pulled her down, going inside of her too. This time she moaned in his ear. Fred caught her lips with his and George kissed her neck and shoulders. Kat stopped the kiss between Fred and her and she went down to his neck. While she did, Fred and George looked at each other over her and smirked. George went down to her neck and bit it. She stopped kissing Fred's neck and groaned. Fred went to the other side of her neck and did the same. She dug her nails on Fred's chest to hold the pain. When they let her neck, she had 1 bruise on each side.

"I love you."-Both whispered breathless

"I love you, guys too"-She also said breathless.

George turned her head to the side and reached her lips. After doing the same rhythm, the three of them reached the climax. George got out and kissed her back, to where the water ended, all the way up. Then he sat beside Fred, the three of them breathless. Kat was still on Fred's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked to his neck and smirked, followed by a bite. She covered his mouth with a hand just in case. When she let go, he had a bruise. She moved to George's lap and started to kiss his neck. Fred smirked, knowing what was coming. She bit his neck to and he groaned. She rested her head looking at Fred with a smile. He got closer and caressed her cheek.

"Has Katy been satisfied?"-Fred asked chuckling and George let out a laugh too.

Kat let out a little breathless laugh and nodded. She go her head up and started to kiss George. Fred got close, moved her wet hair away from her neck and started to kiss her. The three wild hearts have been calmed down now, but they still asked for more.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning, Kat was still sleeping and the grapes of the bed were closed. The room was in complete silence since the other girls have already left. The grapes slowly opened and Fred and George looked at her sleeping with a big smile. They sat on each side and called her softly.

"What?..."-She said sleepy and with eyes closed.

"Isn't it satisfying, Gerogie?"-Fred asked with a smirk.-"Knowing we did this."

"Pretty satisfying, Freddie. We left our Katy a bit tired."

"A bit?"-She said with a chuckled with her head still buried on the pillow.

"Hey,"-Fred said calling her and she turned around to face them.-"We can have our fourth round now."

"I believe its our fifth, Freddie."-George pointed out and Kat laughed.

"Shut up, someone can hear you."

"Shut us up, Katy."

George smirked and went down to kiss her while Fred kissed her neck. Fred saw one of the bruises they left her and laughed. He got his head up, pulled down his collar and showed his. Then George did the same. Kat bit her lower lip.

"Have you done this before, Kat?"-George asked.-"The ones you left us look pretty bad."

"Oh, yes. Me and Kurt used to do it all the time when we were bored."-She smirked, but they put serious faces.

"That's not funny."-Both said and she laughed.

"I knew your sense of humor was bad, but not this bad."-Kat kept laughing, but they were serious.-"Aw…come on."-She changed to a seductive tone.

She slowly got the covers down and showed her body. She just had a black tank top and her black panties; she didn't even cared for the mark at the moment. Theirs eyes opened wide and their hands traveled trough her thighs.

"I was kidding after all."-She bit her lower lip.

"Why you do this?"-Fred sighed.

"You started it."-She raised an eyebrow

She sat up, grabbed Fred by his tie and pulled him to her to kiss him. George went down to her neck and started to kiss it. Hermione, Harry and Ron were eating breakfast when George and Fred came down with a grin and sat in front of them.

"Is Kat still asleep?"-Hermione asked them.-"She can't still be tired."

"Maybe she had something important to do last night."-Fred said smirking looking to his food and eating.

"And right now."-George added doing the same.

"And that let her tired."-Fred finished.

They looked at each other and smirked. Just when it was time to go to the classes. Kat showed up.

"You're late."-Hermione told her as she got up.

Kat sighed.-"I know. I slept in."

George and Fred went to her and kissed her.

"What's on your neck?"-Ron asked pointing.

"Ah, oh ah, looks like something bit me."

He had meant the bruised George left her, it was just were the collar of the blouse ended. Fred's lower so the collar hid it.

"You should go and check it out."-Hermione suggested.

"Ah, no. It's ok. We should go."

Kat grabbed a muffin from the table and walked away followed by Fred and George who still had their smirks. They went to charms and Kat sat between them, fixing her hair so it would cover more her neck. The guys gave her a little laugh.

"You still tired?"

"A little, don't think it was you. I forgot I didn't do something for today and I decided to do it after you left."

"Well you sure did us-I mean it."-Fred said.

Kat's mouth opened and then laughed.

"Well not really, you left your work pretty incomplete today."-George added.

"I never said we were going to do anything."-Kat chuckled.

"You're such a tease."-Fred said with a glare at her.-"With your lip biting, slowly pulling down the covers and being all-"

"Shush!"-She said covering his mouth.

The three of them laughed and then she gave them both a kick kiss. After classes they were all in the room of Requierement.

"Make it a powerful memory."-Harry said walking trough everyone who were placed in little groups.-"The happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying Seamus!"-He pointed at him as he waved his wand and said Expecto Patronum.-"George, your turn now."

"Expecto Patronum!"-He said and a white coyote appeared.

"A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce."-Harry kept saying while he walked.-"It also can be useful to protect you from variety of opponents."

Ginny's wand let out a white horse.

"Fantastic Ginny!"-Harry exclamated.-"Just remember a patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focus, so focus Luna."-Luna was still with out moving.

Hermione stood still as a white otter flew around her. Ron wasn't too positive, but surprisingly out of his wand a dog came out and started to run, pushing Neville to the floor. Kat was in front of Fred and George with her eyes closed. Both looked at her as she raised her wand. The strongest happiest memory she could use right now was last night.

"Expecto Patronum."

The white lights coming out of her wand turned into a wolf who howled and started to run around Fred and George and then around her. She smiled as the wolf ran between the others and disappeared. Luna finally casted the charm. A white hare came out and started to jump everywhere. The others look, specially Harry with a proud smile. The hare jumped everywhere until the room started to shake. The lights flicked and the white hare disappeared. Everyone started to walk backwards and a wall exploded in front of them, where the door usually is. A hole was made and Nigel went to look. Harry pushed him and also looked. Umbridge was on the other side besides Crabbe, Goyle, Filch and like 2 more Slytherin students. Umbridge raised her wand with that creepy smile; Harry grabbed Nigel and pulled him back.

"Bombarda Maxima."

The whole wall exploded and fell, making an entrance. They all stood still and Malfoy dragged in Cho with him. Harry was speechless, along with everyone.

"Well"-Umbridge started with her high voice and creepy smile.-"What do we have here?"

No one talked.

"Potter, I suppose this was all your idea."-A few looked at Harry, but still he had his eyes set on her.-"You better come with me."

Crabbed and Goyle entered the room to grab him, but Kat, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron moved to get in the way, in front of Harry.

"If you take him, you'll have to go trough us."-Kat spoke with her wand up.

Umbridge gave her annoying inner laugh.

"Crucio."

Kat started to twist and turn as she went down to the floor.

"Expelliarmus!"-Fred yelled mad, making Umbridge's wand fly away.

Umbirdge stayed looking at him as George helped Kat get up and both stood in front of her.

"Potter. You better come with me before the others suffer for you."

There was a silence and Harry started to walk.

"All of you, out."

Kat, Fred and George with a deadly glare at Umbridge walked out first. When she passed by Malfoy, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Fred and George quickly pushed him. Crabbe and Goyle jumped on them and they didn't stay still. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean jumped to separate them, but a fist swung to Ron's face from Goyle. Kat jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked backwards, hitting the wall and making her take the hit. She got lose from her grip and fell.

"Kat!"-Hermione and Luna ran to her.

Fred and George stopped fighting and went to her too.

"You alright?"-Both asked and she nodded with pain on her face.

Both looked at Goyle, but before they could jump on him, Umbridge yelled, making everyone shut up and stay still.

"Potter, come with me. The others go to your common rooms and stay there. Punishment _will_ be given to everyone."

The others slowly walked away. Kat was still on the floor with killer stare at Umbridge. Hermione, Luna, Ron, Fred and George were around her with glares too.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"-Umbridge's face went back to that creepy smile

Kat got up kick and walked away, the others followed and went to their common rooms. The ones from Gryffindor were on the couch and around it.

"I go on Potter's side and we're already in trouble."-Seamus commented.-"I should have never agreed to it."

"You knew what you were in for!"-Ron snapped.-"Don't go blaming Harry!"

"It was Cho, who told on us."-Kat said crossing her arms.-"We all went trough Umbridge's torture and she gave in. Real nice."

They kept talking about and letting their opinions be heard. Fred and George were behind Kat, massaging her back.

"Feeling better?"-George asked with a sad face.

Kat let out a little laugh.-"Yeah, thank you."

"And the cruciatus curse? Are you feeling alright from it?"

"Yeah."

"It's like the 3 time we see you go trough it. We can't take it."

"It's ok. I'm fine."

She turned completely to both and kissed them. In the silence, Harry walked in and everyone looked. Kat and Hermione got up from the couch and went to him.

"What happened?"-Kat asked

Harry got closer and hesitated.

"Fudge was there. He and Umbridge thought it was all Dumbledore's idea since it had his name. Of course he didn't deny it."

Another silence.

"They were going to take him away, but…he disappeared."

"Where?"-Ron asked

"I don't know."

"You know what that means right?"-Kat said making everyone look.-"It means Umbridge has taken over completely."

There was another silence and everyone looked at each other. The next day, pretty early, Filch was putting up another Educational Decree, number 119. The one said: '_Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._' Ron, Harry, Hermione, Kat, Fred and George stood under all the proclamations. What Kat said was true. Umbridge took over completely. That same day, the changes were felt. Kat, Hermione and the guys were walking trough a hall when they heard Umbridge's voice trough the corridors.

"Voice and girls are not permitted to be with eight inches of each other."

Fred and George laugh putting an arm around Kat.-"She thinks she can do that to us."

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit report to me at my office."-Her voice kept talking.-"Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

Hogwarts felt darker and more depressing. The paintings on the stairs were all taken down by Filch. The entire Dumbledore's army was called to the Great Hall, but when they entered it was completely different. The four long tables were replaced by desk for each students and the teacher's table was replaced by one big chair, in which Umbridge was sat on besides a little table that had a tea cup and cup filled with coffee.

"Each one of you take a seat."-She spoke

They all sat on one. Harry sat in front of Ron who was in front of Hermione. Fred, George and Kat sat beside them. They saw a paper and a blood quill placed on the desk. Kat looked at Umbridge, with a refusing stare. But with her creepy smile she looked back. Kat sat down and grabbed the quill.

"You will all write 'I must not break the rules.' Until you fill up the page. Begin."

Everyone started to write and in a few seconds, the writing scarred in their hands. Kat could hear sobs and when she looked across her she saw Nigel, the youngest one, almost crying. She even saw Luna sobbing a lot. Kat hit the desk with her fist, making a few look. Umbridge was one, Kat looked back at her and she just took a deep relaxing breath. Fred and George also got their heads up and the three of them glared at her. They were wishing she would catch on fire.

"You may put the quill down, and go."

Kat was the first one who slammed the quill to the floor and got out first. When the door opened, she bumped with Cho. Cho's eyes opened wide a bit, and she gave a few steps back. Kat was the least person she wanted to bump with and right after this. Kat looked at her with killer eyes. She started to walk and passed by her.

"Sleep with one eye open."

With that Kat passed by her, pushing her and went up the stairs. The others were already out and Harry was the last one. Cho called him, but he just kept walking. In the common room, Kat, Hermione and the guys were in front of the fire place in silence.

"I can't stand her anymore."-Kat commented

"None of us can."-Ron added

"Then we should do something. _To_ her this time!"

"Kat, you can't. The year it's almost over, finish it."

"Screw this, Hermione! I didn't come back to this. If Dumbledore was in charge I would stay, but he's not. And I don't blame him. I'm just saying that this has to end. She can't stay here anymore."

"We may have a few ideas."

Fred looked at George with a smirk and he smirked back.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning, George was going down alone to breakfast since he was too hungry to wait for the others. When he was passing by the 5th floor, someone pulled him inside and pinned him to the wall. When he looked it was Pansy with a grin.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"-He asked not happy.

"You."

She just kissed him and he was in total shock. This from out of nowhere. He pushed her, but she used more force. Hermione, Ron and Harry were just a few stair cases away and saw them with jaws wide open.

"Kat better not-"

But Hermione stopped when Kat and Fred walked behind them. Kat's expression was not one you wanted to see. She was still pretty mad about yesterday, now this. George pushed again, but Pansy just hit him against the wall. Kat was about to jump on them, but the guys stopped her.

"Miss Skye."

They looked behind and saw Snape. Kat harshly got lose from the guys and went to Snape. Hermione pushed Pansy away and the 4 of them looked at her with mad eyes.

"You better leave right now!"

"Like I'm scared of you, mudblood."-Pansy smirked

She blew George a kiss and walked down.

"You better run."-Fred told George not so happy.

All of them ran downstairs and George just prayed Kat haven't seen much.

"I was told that someone found this,"-Snape showed Kat a black bottle.-"A prepared polyjuice potion in your truck."

"Let me guess, a Slytherin?"

"I won't give names. But you're going to tell me what you are planning."

"Nothing. They just said they found it in my stuff to get me in trouble-"

"Why would they do that?"

"To piss me off!"

"50 points from Gryffindor and-"

"50?"

"20 more for interrupting me and detention."

Kat crossed her arms mad and Snape walked down. She turned around and watched him with cursing eyes, as if she was burning him in her mind. Slowly Angelina Johnson, her roommate, walked to her. She did it slowly, being her roommate; she learned not to just jump on Kat out of nowhere.

"Kat?"

"What?-Ugh, sorry, sorry."-Kat took a deep breath.

"It was Pansy Parkinson. I was passing by Snape when she and 2 more Slytherin girls gave him the bottle and said they found it in your stuff."

"I knew it!"

"But you better not do anything or they will take more points from Gryffindor!"

Kat smirked.-"I don't promise anything."

Kat walked away before Angelina could say anything. At the great hall, George's hunger had faded and he was paranoid looking everywhere.

"You know I didn't kiss her!"-He told the others.

"I know, we saw you pushing, but Kat won't take it easy."-Hermione said with a pity look to George.

"Here's she comes, Georgie."-Fred said

They all looked at the door and saw her looking around mad. Her eyes stroke George and he gave a little jump.

"It was nice having a twin."-Fred said pouting.

But Kat looked away and spotted Parkinson just laughing along with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and started to walk over to her.

"Oh, no."-Hermione said getting up.

"Parkinson!"

Kat yelled and Parkinson looked. Her laugh faded when she saw Kat rushing to her with fire and desire to kill in her eyes.

"Incendio!"

But Parkinson slid to her right and the fire ball hit the table. She got up and ran, Crabbe stood and held Kat. Fred and George picked up their pace and ran to him to push him, but Kat punched his face with her elbow and got lose. Parkinson was just going around the Gryffindor table in front of the teacher's table and Kat went over the table to get in front of her with her wand pointing at her.

"You are fucking dead!"-Kat yelled

She threw another spell at her and Parkinson ran. She went between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables as Kat ran in the center throwing spells at her. Hermione kept calling her to stop, but Kat was determined to finish Pansy. They stopped at the entrance and Parkinson ran before her. Kat kept running after her to the great ring and before going into the bridge a blue light hit Kat and she hit the wall, hard.

"Katy!"-Fred and George yelled as they ran to her.

When the 5 of them got to her, they looked to where the spell came and it had been Umbridge.

"Naughty girl, are you now?"

Kat just looked at her with the same stare she gave Snape.

"Detention."

Umbridge walked away and Kat was gonna get up to jump at her, but Fred and George held her down.

"Calm down, Katy!"-Both said.

She stopped struggling and started to breathe deep with eyes closed. When she opened them, the fire had calmed down. Fred smiled and gave her a kiss. When George was gonna, she slapped him.

"Don't you dare!"-She said and got up.

"She kissed me!"

"You didn't stop!"

"He did a couple of times."-Harry said.

"Yeah, he pushed her, but she kept throwing herself at him."-Ron added to save his brother.

"Well you could have tried better!"

George looked down and pouted then his eyes hit her.

"I'm sorry, Katy."

He was going to grab her hands, but she swung them away, almost slapping Ron.

"Still, don't touch me! No one touch me unless you wanna die!"-She said and walked away.

They stayed looking at her as she walked away fast, she even pushed a girl that was on her way; they just chuckled.

"Bloody hot."-Fred and George commented.

Kat skipped breakfast and just went to her classes. Fred and George didn't dare to talk to her or touch her. Lunch came and George hasn't eaten, just looked at Kat.

"For the millionth bloody time,"-He said with a begging voice.-"I'm so sorry."

"George! I'm not for this! Today just hasn't been my day! 100 points in total from Gryffindor because of me after the chase of Parkinson, detention for a month, that fucking slut kissed you, you didn't push hard enough, Snape thinks I'm up to something and I'm about to fucking kill the next person that touches me!"

Fred and George's eyes opened wide and they slid aside a few inches from her. Ron, Harry and Hermione let out a little laugh. She sighed and got up to leave the great hall.

"Still."-Fred started.

"Bloody hot."-George finished.

Kat decided to skip the next classes and just lay down in her bed to relax. She even closed the grapes to feel more shelter and alone. She kept breathing deep and slow to calm down when suddenly the grapes were open and she let out a strong groan.

"What do you want?"

"Katy…"-George said as he sat beside her and she lifted herself with her elbows.-"I wanted to say I am really sorry I didn't pushed away harder and sooner, I'm _really_ sorry, Katy. It was out of nowhere."

"Oh, the 'out of nowhere, I was shocked' excuse."

"It's true."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him again. He was really sorry and she let out a little laugh.

"I forgive you, George. I was mostly messing with you, besides I was really mad because of the other stuff…and at that bitch."

George let out a little laugh.-"So…rain-check on that kiss?"

Kat bit her lower lip with a little laugh. She grabbed him by his tie and got him closer as she lay down. They started to kiss and he got on her with his hands over her body. She bit his lip and he moaned, but the grapes were suddenly opened.

"You better go before I tell on you!"-Angelina said, serious.

"You wouldn't."-George smile.

"Leave! Don't assault girls in their own rooms!"-She said as she hit him.

"Yeah! I said no!"-Kat said and started to hit him too.

"What the- Kat?"

Both girls kept hitting him and pushing him as they got him out of the room and shut the door in his face. Then they smiled at each other and laughed. Kat that night went to Snape's office to get her detention.

"Have a seat."-He said as he took off his eyes from the notebook.

Kat sat in front of his desk and just looked at him.

"Skye…rolled up your sleeves."

"What?"-She said confused.

"I already saw it and you know it. Roll it up."

Kat sighed and did what he said. He saw the mark and just stayed looking at it.

"So it's true…Dumbledore told me."

"You saw it, why did you ask him?"-She asked as he rolled down her sleeves.

"To make sure if to kill you or not."-Kat got up to be prepared for that.-"I won't…he told me everything."

"And what are you going to do with that information?"

"Nothing."

He looked down to the paper he was writing and scratched something off, then he showed it to her. It was the 20 points he took from Gryffindor for her yelling at him.

"And the 50? That wasn't my potion."

"Don't push it. You may go."

Kat turned around and left. It was best not to push it.


	31. Chapter 31

**My favorite part(s) in the book and the movies! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

About a week passed and Hogwarts was hell. Harry had just come out of his lesson with Snape after having a trip down his memories. He saw his dad, Sirius and Lupin, how they treated Snape when they were young. After that, Snape canceled his lessons. He was walking out trough the great ring when he bumped with Kat.

"Hey, what happened?"

But he was speechless and looking down. Kat grabbed his hand gently.

"Come. Let's go for a walk. It'll do you good."

He looked at her and saw her giving him a comforting smile. He gave her a weak smile and both started to walk. Harry told Kat what he saw and how Snape reacted. They already went down to the grounds and were already back to the great ring.

"I need to talk with Sirius. Find out more, but the only fireplace that's not protected it's Umbridge's."

"Hm."-Kat thought.-"Maybe we can get you in."

"We?"

"Yeah. Fred, George and me. After all we wanted to give her a piece of our minds so, this will be a great chance."

Kat looked to the front and saw Fred and George walking to a little kid who was sitting on a stone chair and crying, looking at his hand.

"And speaking of the devils."

Both Harry and Kat started to walk faster to them.

"What's your name?"-George asked sitting besides the boy.

"Michael."-The little boy responded sobbing.

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael."-Fred said getting on one knee in front of him.

"Yeah, is not as bad at it seems. See?"-George showed his scars that were almost fading.-"It's fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore and the pain stops after a while.

Kat couldn't help, but smile seeing as they tried to comfort the boy. But the moment was interrupted by Umbridge clearing her throat under a frame of a door.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished."

With a creepy smirk she walked away and Kat sighed.

"She deserves what's coming for her."-She looked at the guys and then at Michael. She went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.-"I promised this will be the last time she'll do this to you. Here."-She looked in her messenger bag and gave the boy a chocolate frog.-"It helped me not think of the pain."

"Thank you."-The boy said smiling.

"Now go up to your common room before the gargoyle comes back."

The boy let out a little laugh and left. Kat turned to the guys again.

"You're the sweetest."-Fred commented

"Yeah, now let's go back to the common room. We have some plans to do."-She crossed her arms and went to serious. She turned around and walked away as the guys followed her.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in front of the houses' hourglasses where they had the points. Gryffindor was way down and more red stones were going up, meaning they were taking points off Gryffindor.

"Look at them just go away."-Kat said as she, Fred and George joined the trio.-"But of course, Slytherin's go way up every minute."

"Malfoy just took us about fifty points."-Harry commented looking at her.

"Hm. Montague tried to do us during the break."-Kat said and smiled.

"Why the smile?"-Hermione asked curious.

"And why tried?"-Ron added

"He never managed to get all the words out,"-Fred started to explain-"due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

"It was sweet."-Kat smirked looking at the hourglasses.

"But wouldn't you get in trouble?"-Hermione asked shocked.

"Not until Montague appears, and that could be weeks, I dunno where we sent him."-George added with a smirk too.

"By then we will be long gone."

"What do you mean?"-Hermione asked more curious.

"We've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."-Fred started

"Have you ever?"-Asked Hermione

"'Course we have,"-George answered.-"Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line."-Fred added.

"You have a line?"-Hermione asked Kat

Kat shrugged.-"I don't think so."

"So…what about it now?"-Ron asked

"Well, now-"-Said George

"With Dumbledore gone-"-Fred followed.

"A bit of mayhem-"-Kat joined.

"It's what our dear Headmistress deserves."-George finished.

"Wow, you've turned to one of them."-Ron said to Kat and chuckled.

"Yeah, we're proud."-Fred and George said looking at her.

"Anyway!"-Hermione went back to the point.-"You can't do it! She will expel you for sure."

"Hermione, we don't care anymore."-Kat explained.-"We want out and she deserves it."

"So since phase one's going to start, you better go into the great hall for lunch so the teachers can see you have nothing to do with it."

"With what?"-Hermione was getting anxious.

"You'll see."-The three of them looked at each other and smirked.-"Run along now."

The three of them turned away and left.

"We should go…"-Hermione started to walk slowly.-"Just in case."

The three of them went to the great hall, but Filch stopped them.

"The headmistress will like to see you, Potter."

He turned around and Harry hesitated on following. Turns out, Umbridge wanted to have lunch with him, but to get some information out of him. Meanwhile, the floor under that one. Fred, George and Kat were carrying a big crate of enchanted fireworks. Well, Fred and George, Kat was telling them where to put it.

"There. No, a bit to the left. Now to the front, not too much, go back. Now to the right."

"Katy!"-They yelled at her laughing.

"There! It's perfect!"-She smirked looking up.

They ran a few feet away to take cover.

"Will you do the honors?"-Fred asked Kat

"My pleasure."-Kat said taking out her wand and pointing at the crate.-"Incendio."

A flame burst out of her wand and into the crate. They started to run while the fireworks started to fly and blow up. Umbridge's office shook and Umbridge soon left with her wand out. Harry followed her after to the floor below and saw the crate where the fireworks were coming from. Harry smiled, having an idea who it was. Dragons made out of colorful sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, causing loud blasts and huge bangs. Shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet on the air were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers. Rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls. Sparkles were exploding like mines everywhere. Harry looked and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight, of fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining energy and momentum the longer he watched. Umbridge and Filch yelled and duck a Catherine that came their way. In that moment one of the dragons took a chance and flew into the second floor.

"Stupeffy!"-Umbridge yelled

The spell hit one of the rockets, but instead of stopping in mid air, it exploded, making a hole in a painting of a witch who ran away just in time. With that Umbridge noticed they couldn't stun them and he told Filch. Harry, laughing, went low and ran trough a corridor to a door that was behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped trough it. His smiled became bigger as he saw Kat, Fred and George hiding there, laughing almost in tears.

"It's brilliant!"-Harry said

"Oh, man. I hope she tries to vanish them."-Kat said laughing

"They multiply with that."-Fred added laughing.

"Wait."

Kat got up and left. Close to a wall so Umbridge wouldn't see her, she did the vanishing spell to one of the rockets and they started to multiply. She ran back to where the guys were.

"And done!"

The four of them kept laughing. That afternoon the fireworks kept going on around the whole school. The teachers didn't seem to care so they would just call the headmistress to take care of it. Umbridge was already losing it. That creepy smile was long gone from her face. As soon as the last bell rang, everyone went up to their common rooms. Kat, Fred and George were on their way up, idolizing the mess they have cost with a big smile of pride. She looked back at them and jumped on Fred's arms who spun around. When they arrived at the common room, the claps and cheers started. The three of them stayed paralyzed not expecting it. Even Hermione was clapping. After they all clapped and cheer for the three of them, Kat left the riot and sat with Hermione, Ron and Hermione as they kept watching the twins in their glory.

"Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs."-George started.-"Only thing is we used everything. So we have to start from scratch."

"It was worth it!"-Fred said as they took some orders from students.

"You know this will get you out for sure."-Looked like Hermione was done cheering.

"Hermione, it felt amazing. I don't regret a thing!"-Kat told her

Harry laughed.-"I can see that."

"And like I said, I don't care anymore. She asked for it from the minute she stood in front of us at the great hall."

Hermione just did a face that looked like it said 'ok, you're right.' Ron let out a chuckled as he looked at his brothers still surrounded by students.

"They are really on fire."

"You and Ginny must feel proud that you are family of those two."-Kat said looking at them and biting her lip.

Harry saw her and chuckled.-"Does that face means they did well and are getting a reward?"

Kat's eyes opened wide while the three of them laughed.

"Pft, no!"

"C'mon, like we really believe something bit you on your neck."-Ron said.

Kat let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

**The other part from the book/movie that's my favorite :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

That night, Fred, George and Kat were the only ones in the common room.

"Today was a good day."-Fred said

"It was wicked."-Kat added

"You were amazing."-George pulled her to him and kissed her.-"Now I remembered what we love about you."

Kat smiled proud. The same reason that they fell for her was the same reason she fell for both of them, and today it felt like she fell for them all over again for the first time. The next day at dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating when Kat, Fred and George got close.

"So, Harry."-Fred started sitting between him and Ron, while George and Kat sat on the other side.

"Katy told us about you wanting to talk to Sirius."-George finished

"What?"-Hermione said putting her fork down.

"Yeah. I thought I'd like-"

"Don't be ridiculous."-Hermione told Harry.-"With Umbridge around all the fires and risking all the owls."

"Well, me and the guys thought about something that could work."-Kat said making everyone look at her.-"We just have to cause a simple, yet big distraction."

"If we're going to keep causing mayhem, why don't we help Harry have a little chat with Sirius?"

"But even if it works, how will Harry talk to him?"

"Umbridge's office."-Harry answered as everyone looked at him.

"Are you insane?"-Hermione snapped.

"I like insane."-Kat mentioned and Hermione glared at her.

Harry chuckled.-"But no, I don't think so."

"And how are you going to enter?"-Hermione crossed her arms.

"Sirius gave me a knife for Christmas. It can open _any_ door, doesn't matter if it's enchanted.

"What do you think about this?"-Hermione turned to Ron

"I dunno. If he wants to, then it's up to him, right?"

"Speaking like a true friend and Weasley."-Fred added.

"We're proud of you, little brother."-George followed.

"Harry, we're thinking on doing it tomorrow after class. So it can cost a mayor mess."-Kat explained to Harry who nodded.

"We'll start on the east wing somewhere; draw her right away from her own office. I think we can guarantee you like what, twenty minutes?"-He looked at George and Kat.

"Easy."-Both answered.

"So what are you going to do anyways?"-Ron asked curious.

"You'll see, little brother."-The three of them winked and got up.

"She is turning to one of them."-Hermione commented as they walked away.

The next day, at the end of the classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kat were walking to Umbridge's office, Kat was the only one in casual clothes. Hermione had been telling Harry to stop and think about it.

"Hermione, let him change his mind if he wants to."-Ron snapped.

"Ok, look. Fred and George are ready. When you get there I will go to them and everything will start. We'll try to keep her out as much as we can. If anything happens I will come by and tell you."-Kat explained at Harry, Ron listened, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ok, thank you."

"I better go now since it's pretty far from here. Good luck."

Kat ran back to the common room as the trio kept walking. Fred and George were already in casual clothes too and with a smirk.

"Ok, they are in Umbridge's office. I think we should go now."

"Alright, let's get a move on."

The three of them left the common room to get things started. Going down, they saw Umbridge going up the stairs. Kat pushed them so they will hid under the entrance of the fifth floor. Kat put on the hood of the jacket took out a Shocking-pink Catherine and threw it to Umbridge. She jumped and Kat threw a few more. When Umbridge looked at her, she jumped from the stairs and landed on ones that were just changing under her. Umbridge called Filch as she went down after Kat.

"She is mad."-Fred and George said chuckling and they went down too.

Kat started to throw spells around and she stopped in the first floor. From behind a knight statue she took out a smaller crate than the one they used yesterday. She took it to the center of the stairs and lighted it up.

"Take cover!"

She yelled and run as the students around her did the same. Fred and George duck halfway trough a stair and their jaws dropped as they saw their fireworks so close. Kat disappeared and appeared next to them.

"Now what?"-She asked.

"Keep the show going."-Both answered with a smile.

They went down the stairs and even passed by Umbridge who was already losing it. They entered the great hall and threw some more fireworks, rockets and even a sparks dragon. Umbridge and Filch kept trying to stop everything.

"Accio broom!"-Kat called and her broom came flying to her.

Kat got on it and flew over the whole school blowing up things. She even hit the Educational Decrees; they all fell to the floor, in ashes, or half burned and broken glasses along with broken frames. Fred and George stood at the end of a corridor. Students got close to the walls as Umbridge walked to them. When she was halfway, Fred threw a lighted up stick that created a dragon of sparks. The dragon roared and Umbridge stopped. When the dragon flew to her she turned around and started to run, but the dragon caught her and he ate her and exploded. After all the smoke was gone, Umbridge's clothes went from pink to grey almost black. Her hair a mess and almost burned and face all dirty. They crashed palms and ran the other way as the students cheered and clapped. After a while of mayhem, Fred and George ran out to the great ring laughing and crashing palms as they saw the mess and heard the noises. But they stopped when Umbridge came out. They decided to stop it there. Kat flew out trough the big clock's window over them. Making the pieces of glass fall down on Umbridge who took cover with her arms over her. Kat went down and stood beside Fred and George with her broom on hand. She was breathing heavily; the adrenaline was too high on the three of them. Umbridge was about to explode, but she took a deep breath as she saw other students gathering around like they did when Trewlaney was almost quick out. Filch came running to her with some papers, all excited. Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared a few seconds after Filch.

"So you think this was amusing?"-Umbridge asked the three of them.

"Well, yeah."-Fred answered.-"I'm pretty amused, are you amused, Katy?"

"I'm jumping of joy. How about you, Georgie?"

"It was pretty amusing, yes."

The three of them kept that proud smile.

"I've got them, Headmistress."-Filch said almost crying of joy.-"Please, let me do the honors."

"Very well, Argus."- She got closer to them and so did Filch.-"You three are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"That sounds nice, but um I don't think so."-Kat said getting on her broom.

"I think we've outgrown full-time education."-Fred commented.

"I was thinking the same way, Fred."

"Accio brooms!"-Both yelled raising their wands.

A crash was heard in the distance and the students on the way were able to get down before they were hit by their brooms. The brooms gave a turn around the great ring and stopped in front of the twins. Kat was already in the air.

"We won't be seeing you again."-Fred said as he and George got on their brooms.

"Thanks for the hell, Dolores!"-Kat shouted throwing one last Catherine at her.-"Hope you had a good time with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, come by any time to Diagon Alley!"-Now she was talking to the others as she flew.

"Isn't she brilliant?"-Fred and Geog got on the air too.

"Discount to Hogwarts students just before the start of new school year!"-Kat added

The three of them went around the great ring as the students cheered and clapped. Hermione sighed, but with a smile and clapped. Harry and Ron were already part of the cheering. Out of the door, Peeves flew out to the distance they were, almost at the clock.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!"

Fred and George's voices faded as they flew threw a big W made of sparks was over Hogwarts. Peeves raised his hat and solute Fred, George and even Kat as they disappeared in the sky, followed by the sound of the cheering students.


	33. Chapter 33

**I think this is the longest chap ._. I just kept writing and writing, anyways**

**thanks for the favs, alerts, reads & reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Fred, George and Kat were still flying and started to go down a few feet away from the Burrow. They got down from the brooms and they quickly put an arm around her neck to be closer.

"Feel that?"-Fred asked both.-"That it's freedom."

"Sweet freedom."

"No more Umbridge!"-Kat shouted.

They kept walking and got closer to the Burrow.

"How are you going to tell your mother?"

"Er- no idea."-Both said

They grabbed her hands and went inside.

"Mum!"-Both called her.

They heard someone coming down the stairs and it was their mother, rushing over since she heard them.

"Fred, George…what are you doing here?"-She asked getting closer.-"And Kat, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Mum, we're no longer in Hogwarts."

Her jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"We got tired and Umbridge was going to expel us so we just left."

"What-? Are you in this too?"

"Yeah."-Kat answered sitting down on the couch.

"But boys- what's going to happen now?"

"Nothing, mum. The year was almost over."

"I don't think Dumbledore will do anything to us after he comes back."

Molly sighed. Truth be told she prefer they left since Umbridge made their last year the worst and it was suppose to be the best one.

"Alright, alright. I'll make you something to eat. Will you be staying with us, dear?"

"I guess, at least until Hermione comes back home."

"Alright, then, I'll be right back."

Molly left and they turned to her with a smile.

"What?"

"We got out of Hogwarts with victory."

"And you get to stay here with us."

"What could be better?"

Kat smiled at them and they pulled her by her hands to get up and kissed her.

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?"-Fred asked with a smirk and his hands on her waist.

Kat bit her lip and they got closer to kiss her, but she stopped them putting her hands on their lips.

"I'll be right back."-She said turning around and grabbing her broom.-"I was so smart and left my messenger bag."

"Aw"-Both said pouting and she laughed.  
>"Don't get caught."-George said.<p>

"Oh, I'm not you."

"What does that mean?"-Both asked her.

She smiled and left. She arrived at Hogwarts and went around the Gryffindor tower. She just flew right trough a window and everyone inside jumped, but after they saw it was her they clapped for a bit and she just smiled.

"What are you doing back?"-Hermione asked getting up from the couch with Ron and Harry.

"I left my messenger bag. I'll be right back."

She handed her broom to Harry and went up to the girls' room. She also got in her bag a few things from her trunk. Then she went down and passed by the trio to the boys' room and got some of Fred and George's stuff. Then she went back down.

"So, what has been going on since I left?"-She took back her broom.

"Well…"-Hermione looked at Harry.-"Harry had another one of his…visions."

"Of?"

"Sirius."-He answered before Hermione.-"Voldemort was torturing him and asking for what he was looking for."

"Kat, do you know what he's looking for?"-Ron asked

Kat stayed in silence for a short time.-"Yes."

"We have to get it before Voldemort."-Harry said.-"Also before he gets to Sirius. Where is it?"

"In the Ministry of Magic. It holds the prophecy."-Kat answered.

"We have to go there."

"Harry, what if he just wanted you to see that?"

"What if it's real, Hermione? I can't take my chances, he's all the family I have."

There was a silence.

"What do we do?"-Ron asked Harry.

"We have to go to the Misnitry."

"How?"

"Trough the Floo network. We have to get into Umbridge's again."

"Be careful. I'll tell George and Fred and meet you there."

They nodded as she got on her broom and left trough the hole on the window. Hermione sighed smiling and waved her wand.

"Reparo."

The pieces of the shattered glass united and the window was repaired. Kat arrived at the Burrow and went to the dining room where Molly, Fred and George were eating.

"Have a seat, dear, I already saved you a plate."

Kat sat down to eat in front of Fred and George. Molly finally left and she lifted herself a bit to them.

"We have to help Harry. He saw another vision of Voldemort getting to Sirius. Harry's going to look for Voldemort's secret weapon."

"What do we do to help him?"

"We're going to the Misnitry of Magic."

They nodded and Molly came back. After a while they changed and went down.

"Mum, we're going out. We have to do something."

"Where are you going?"

"It's something really important, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be back."

"Alright then, be careful."

They nodded; Kat grabbed their hands and they turned into the black smoke and left the Burrow. Harry had just arrived at the Ministry trough a fireplace. He was with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. They walked a few steps forward, but Harry stopped them as they saw a black shadow going to them. They all raised their wands and the shadow hit the floor. Kat, George and Fred appeared when the black smoke faded.

"That was wicked!"-Fred and George said.

"You made it."—Harry told Kat with a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon. I know where it is."-Kat said as she started to walk.

The others followed her, almost running.

"Why do we find out you know about it just now?"-Hermione asked Kat.

"You never really asked me."

They picked up the pace until they were running trough the halls. They stopped in front of the door and Kat unlocked it. It was dark inside and they all used Lumos to light up. There were stacks and stacks of crystal balls on huge shelves. They looked like the one Kat gave Hermione.

"These are the prophecies. Everyone has one. Voldemort is looking for yours so be on the look out."-Kat turned back to the front and they all started to look.

They even got apart in 3 groups of 3 to look, but they met up again.

"It must be here."-Harry said looking around.

"Don't you think Voldemort got to it already, do you?"-Ron asked

"Harry!"-Neville called.-"This one has your name."

They all walked to Neville with Harry first and he saw the crystal ball. Harry, hesitating, grabbed it and a voice from it spoke.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Kat turned around as she felt something. It was a death eater approaching their way. She pulled Fred's sleeve so he would look.

"Harry."-She called and everyone turned.

They turned around and met with another death eater. On every way of them there was one, until they saw Lucius.

"Potter…"-He started to talk.-"Give me the prophecy."

"No."-Harry stood still.-"Where's Sirius?"

Lucius stayed looking at him and smirked.-"Give me the prophecy."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"-Harry snapped.

A psycho laugh of a women faded in behind him. A pale women dressed in black with black curls appeared laughing. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"The baby knows how to play."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"-Neville asked getting closer.

"Longbottom?"-She recognized him.-"Tell me, how are your parents?"

"Better now that I'm going to avenge them!"

He raised his wand, but Harry stopped him.

"I know Sirius is here."

"Potter…it's time you learn the difference between life and dreams. Now, give it to me, before this goes on longer."

"Bring it on."-Harry said as everyone stood ready to fight.

Lucius moved his head and smirked.

"Look who we have here."

Kat glared at him, knowing he meant her.

"How dare you show your face around us?"

"Your son said the same thing. And I clearly gave a damn."

"_Traitor!_"-Bellatrix yelled at her, but Kat smirked.

"Never mind. The Dark Lord should take care of her too, shortly."-Lucius turned back to Harry.-"Hand it over."

There was a silence. Fred, Kat and George turned around to face the death eater behind them. Luna, Neville and Ginny turn to face the one on their side. Hermione turned to face the other one.

"Now!"

By Harry's orders Hermione, Luna and Kat casted _stupefy_ to the death eater on their way and they separated in three groups again. The death eaters obviously followed them. The three of each group fought with the death eaters and they all bumped with each other. A death eater was coming their way and Ginny stood in front.

"Reducto!"

The death eater disappeared and a wind brushed all of them. In seconds they saw all the spheres started to fall. A black shadow with Bellatrix's evil laugh surrounded them and took Kat away as she turned to black smoke too. Fred and George jumped to get her, but it was late.

"Go!"-Harry yelled

They all turned around and started to run as the shelves fell behind them. A door was open and they run trough it, but it had no floor after the door. They all started to fall, but stop in the air just a few inches and then hit the ground. They all got up and were in another room. It had huge rocks and the one in the middle, the bigger one that took most of the room had a mirror with light smoke inside of it.

"Where's Kat?"-Fred got paranoid.

"I don't know!"-Ron shouted looking around.

Suddenly Kat appeared falling in front of them on her back.

"Ok…ow…gotta plan that better next time, ow."

Fred and George went to her and helped her get up.

"Harry, we should go."-Hermione said as Harry got closer to the mirror.

"Those voices."-He said

"What voices? Harry, let's go."-Hermione kept insisting.

"I hear them too."-Luna said, but the others didn't hear anything. Harry turned around raising his wand.

"Everyone behind me!"

They all did as he said and raised their wands. Black trays of smoke appeared and flew all around them. They all tried to take cover, Fred and George looked everywhere for Kat's hand, but they disappeared; leaving Harry alone with the sphere on his hand. He looked around and death eaters had taken each one of his friends and were holding them. Lucius stood in front of Harry.

"This can end right here, Potter. And none of your friends will get hurt."

Harry looked around and saw them all trapped. Hermione and Kat were trying to get lose, but even Kat with her ways, couldn't.

"Give it to me, and I promise all of them will be alright. Even Skye."

"Don't do it!"-Kat yelled at Harry and the death eater holding her, pulled her hair.

Harry kept looking around, seeing his friends like that, he couldn't resist. Hesitating he gave the sphere to Lucius. He took it with a smirk and looked at it. A sudden wind was heard and he turned around to find Sirius.

"Get away from my godson."

He looked at him one second and then threw a fist at him. Trays of white smoke started to fly around them and the Order appeared. Going after the death eaters, trays of black and white smoke flew around the chamber. Kat was loose and she ran to Luna to get her. Tonks kept the others safe between the center rock and another one. A tray of black smoke passed by and took Kat as she faded into black smoke too. Fred and George called to her, but they were late again. Tonks left them there to look for Kat. Kat and Bella were fighting in their shadows and they fell to the floor, Bella over Kat pinning her hands.

"How dare you betrayed your master?"-She yelled at Kat in her face.-"How dare you stand between him and help Potter?"

"He's going to defeat Voldemort!"

Kat yelled back and Bella slapped her.

"If you come out of here alive, make sure you're secure! I assure you; we will come after you after this!"

Kat pushed her off her with her knees and raised her wand at her. They started to fight, throwing spells back and forth. Tonks ran to them and started to help Kat.

"Kat, run! Get the others out of here!"-Tonks told her

But Kat didn't want to leave, she wanted to fight.

"Kat! Get the others out!"

Kat stopped fighting and looked at Bella who disappeared in black smoke. Kat and Tonks ran back to the others.

"You alright?"-Fred and George asked Kat and she nodded.

A few death eaters came to them and all of them fought back. Suddenly, all the noise faded a bit and they all heard Bellatrix yelling '_Avada Kedavra_'. They all looked around, terrified of what had happened. There was a silence. Kat climbed to one of the rocks, followed by Hermione, Fred, George and the others and they saw Sirius lifeless body fly into the mirror and disappearing. Harry was paralyzed for seconds until it sucked in. He started to yell and Lupin went to hold him, but Harry tried to get lose. Kat and the others stood still watching the scene. It was heart breaking. Bella left the room with a smile of pride, just evil and psychotic. Harry saw her and he got lose of Lupin's grip and ran after her. The silence was broken when more death eaters showed and started to battle. Kat and the others were now filled with rage and there was no one way they were going to leave now. They got apart and started to fight. Kat was running around when a death eater appeared in front of her, grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall making her drop her wand. The man started to laugh in an evil way as he pointed the wand to her.

"The Dark Lord will be happy to get your body."

He raised her higher by her neck and she was shocking. Two red lights crashed with the man and he let her lose, falling to the ground and coughing. Fred and George went to her and she grabbed her wand.

"You should go, Kat."-Fred told her

"No! I will stay. You don't have to worry about me."

A death eater appeared beside them and they stood, Kat was the first one to throw a spell. Two more appeared and Fred and George took care of them. After fighting and fighting the death eaters disappeared. Lupin was the first one to leave the chamber, followed by Kat and the others. When they arrived at the main hall of the Ministry, they saw shattered glasses and holes trough the walls, it was a mess. Harry was lying on the floor and Dumbledore was on his knees beside him. Kat was going to get closer, but Lupin stopped her. Harry started to twist and turn and talked, but it wasn't his voice. It was like Voldemort has just taken over him and both were fighting inside of Harry. When he stopped with one last scream, a black shadow appeared on his other side. It was Voldemort. Everyone stood still, holding on to their wands tight. One of the fire places lighted up in green and Fudge appeared with other people from the Ministry. They stayed paralyzed as soon as they saw Voldemort whom disappeared in seconds. Fudge came to his senses and realized you-know-who was really back.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After everything, they were back at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, even Kat, Fred and George were in the common room. Since Dumbledore was back, and it was proven Voldemort was back, Fudge gave Dumbledore's rightful place as headmaster. Kat got up as she felt someone coming; it was Harry, coming down from the boys' room. She went to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tight. She could feel he was weak at the moment. After she let go, they all went around him.

"How are you feeling, mate?"-Ron asked him.

"…So, so."-Harry said in a low tone.

"If you need anything, you know you can count on us."-Kat reminded him.

"I really appreciate it. I appreciate everything you've done. But…I just need to see Dumbledore right now."

He turned around and walked away to Dumbledore's office. After a while, Kat left the common room. She walk trough every hall she could see and looked around. She went outside and stood on the bridge. She was looking out of it as the wind blew her hair back.

"What now?"-Hermione asked as she got closer.

There was a silence.

"I must leave, Hermione."

"What?"

"When we were at the Ministry, Bellatrix told me they were coming after me. I can't stay around all of you."

"You're just like Harry."-Hermione sighed.-"You don't have to."

"Yes. I do. I know what they are all capable of. I need to go. I know what to do."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Kat looked back to the front.

"I'll try and keep in touch."

"What about Fred and George?"

Kat stayed in silence.

"I don't know…I told them I was going to stay, maybe."

"Kat, don't go. Come back to your home."

"I can't go there. Mom and dad will be the first ones they'll go to."

"Katherine, please stay. We'll figure something during the summer."

"Katy!"

They looked to the side and saw Fred and George coming to them with a smile.

"It's your choice."-Hermione said looking at her.

Hermione walked by them and they got to Kat. Fred grabbed her by the waist and spun her around followed by a kiss. George kissed her after. She looked at both, they were smiling. Seeing her, knowing she was fine made them smile. But her mind wasn't calm. She kissed them again to forget that for now. School year was over. Ron, Harry and Hermione were going out of Platform 9 ¾ and Mrs. Weasley with Fred, George and Kat were there.

"Welcome back, you three!"-Molly greeted them and a hug for each one. -"How are you feeling, Harry?"-she asked as Kat hugged Hermione behind them.

He shrugged.-"Alright."

"Harry."-Kat said getting close to them and they hugged.

They started to chat and Hermione's parents showed up. Hermione looked at Kat and she shook her head.

"Come on!"

They all watched as Hermione took Kat away to her parents.

"Mum, dad. Look who I've got."

Kat looked down and when she looked up at them, their jaws dropped.

"Katherine."-Mrs. Granger spoke with her hands on her mouth.

Kat stayed in silence for a bit.-"Hi"

In a silence, Mrs. Granger got close and hugged her. Mr. Granger was smiling, proud to see her after so long.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh well…a lot."-She let out a nerves laugh.

"Will you come back?"

Kat looked at Hermione.

"I…I don't know."

"Kat."-Hermione called.

"At least come and visit. Your parents are still pretty devastated."

Kat stayed in silence again.

"Kat, please, come back."-Hermione begged.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, it was nice to see you."

"See you later."-Hermione said

They hugged tight, knowing Kat, Hermione thought this might be the only time they would see each other. Hermione and her parents left and Vernon showed up.

"Harry!"

He called and everyone looked at him. Harry said his goodbyes and he passed by Kat.

"Thank you for everything, Kat."

"You welcome, Harry. And I'm sorry for everything I did. I never meant to hurt you and you know I'm still here for you."

"I know; you know you have me too."

Both smiled and hugged tight.

"See you soon?"-Harry asked in the hug.

"Maybe."

Harry gave her one last smile before he walked away. Kat went back to the Weasleys, Ginny had arrived. Kat went between Fred and George who put an arm around her and they all left. Kat stayed at the Burrow the first night after school was over. She was sleeping in Ginny's room on the floor, she started to twist and turn.

"He's coming for you…"-Bellatrix's voice told her.-"He knows…you're done. You will die…Potter will die. You did it all in vein. Those around you shall suffer the same."

Kat woke up gasping for air in sweats. She looked around and saw Ginny sleeping peacefully. She stayed sat for a while, thinking. Her heart wasn't so sure on what to say. Her mind was twisted. She looked in her messenger bag and took out some clothes and put them on. Before leaving the room she looked at Ginny, with the note she had laid beside her. She left the room and went to Fred and George's room and saw them sleeping peacefully. With no clue what was going on. Kat's eye let go of a tear and her nose turned red. She wanted to climb in one of the beds and stay there, but she knew it would mean they entered danger. She disappeared right there. On Private Drive, Harry was also sleeping peacefully when she appeared and saw him. She got close to the night table and placed a note on it. Hedwig started to make noise and even when Kat tried to shut her up, Harry woke up.

"Kat?"-He put on his glasses and saw her with the light of the moon. He grabbed the note after he put on his glasses.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? What is this?"

Kat stayed quiet and he read the note over it.

"You're leaving again?"

"Yes. I am."

"But, why?"

"They will come after me, I know."

"How?"

"I just know, trust me. For now I must stay away from everybody."

"Did you tell Fred and George? Or let them a note?"

"Note."

"And Hermione?"

"I'll leave her one right now."

"Why don't you just tell them tomorrow?"

"Do you know how would they all react? They will beg me to stay and I want this to be less painful."

"You are making it pretty painful to all of us."

Kat looked down and sigh.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Kat…how can I not?"

"I know this is bad, but please, understand. Don't tell me you haven't thought about leaving Hogwarts and those you cared about just so Voldemort doesn't go after them?"

Harry stayed in silence, he understood now.

"I will try and keep in touch, I promise. I will visit and everything."

"I still don't see the point."

"I do, do you trust me?"-She asked and he nodded.-"Then trust me on this when I say I know they are coming for me."

Harry stayed in silence and he hugged her.

"Please, send us something when you get settle in. Also to Fred and George."

"I will."

They stopped hugging and gave each other one last smile before she disappeared. She went to Hermione's house and also left her a note in her desk. She turned to see her sleeping before disappearing. The next day Hermione was the first one to read the letter. Her tears started to fall as she read it. She even showed it to her parents and they hugged her. Hermione had hope that she would stick around. The Weasleys were all having breakfast. Ginny came down hesitating with the note in her hands. She had it and before going to the dining room she got a glimpse of Fred and George who let the seat between them empty for Kat. That broke her heart and she dropped a tear. She was about to turn around when Molly called her.

"Sweetie, come to eat."

Ginny slowly turned around with her arms shaking and she sat in front of Fred and George, beside's Ron who was already with his mouth full.

"Have you been crying?"

Molly asked her and everyone looked.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"-Arthur asked

"Where's Kat?"-George asked and Ginny looked at him.

With her hand shaking under the table, she moved it and let the letter drop in front of Fred and George. Hesitating George grabbed it and read it out loud.

"By the time you read this I'd be long gone. I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to sleep knowing you were all in danger. Bellatrix told me they were coming for me in the Ministry. You can be mad, I will understand, but know that I couldn't stay around knowing you were all in danger. I will also let Hermione and Harry know. And to Fred and George…"

George stopped, not being able to keep it up. Fred slowly grabbed the note and he continued.

"And to Fred and George…"-He let out a cutting sigh.-"I love you. I always will. You are both special to me and that's another reason why I left. I couldn't let them get to you two; I wouldn't be able to live after. If you get mad, I'll understand. I'll keep in contact with you as soon as I can. I hope you can all understand. With love, Kat."

There was a silence; even Ron stopped eating when they started to read the letter. Fred and George got up and left to their room, slamming the door behind them. Kat was getting out of a tent she had put up when she went into the forest. She got it down and got everything in her messenger bag. She walked a few steps out of the woods and looked beyond. The Burrow stood a few feet in front of her. After she left Hermione the note, she couldn't be too far from Fred and George, at least for the first night, so she stayed in the woods beside the Burrow. A tear rolled down her cheek as she touched the book necklace George gave her with the hand that had Fred's ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Will this be the end?... Part II will be up soon. Hope you want to read it :)<strong>


End file.
